Twisted Inside
by Darth Bane01
Summary: It is said that we all have our demons. After the events of Mortis that is what Ahsoka finds herself with, her own demon. Only this one has a plan of its own for the galaxy. In a comma for two years Ahsoka awakens to find herself becoming the new embodiment of darkness and with Bogan offering her the chance to save her master from his fate Ahsoka is left with a choice.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka On Mortis

( **I don't own Star Wars or anything pertaining to it)**

Her breath was slow and even as she felt Anakin's presence climbing up the massive tower. Her tongue slid across her lips and a smile pulled at the edge of her lip. Goosebumps began to form on her arm wither from the anticipation of what was about to happen or from the darkness that had consumed her she could not say which one. Even as he approached her now she remained seated legs crossed hands in her lap and eyes sealed shut.

Slowly her mouth began to move "Are you proud of me master?" She asked still facing away from him. She sensed Anakin's sudden discomfort and confusion as she asked this, again the smile pulled at her lips. "What! Of course Snips course am proud of you, now let's get out of here" Anakin replied sounding surprised by her question.

She rose to her slowly to her feet and turned even slower as he spoke. Her once blue crystal eyes snapped open revealing corruption and hatred. _He lies to you_ she heard in her head. "He's right, right about everything" she spoke with words that sounded like they held great truth.

"He only wants what's best for the universe" she said softly, her head tilted to one side and one hand clasped around the other as like she was a innocent child speaking the truth. Her eyes opened wider and her pupils did also, her appearance still one of innocence. Her blood began to pump faster through her veins and her heart now pounded in her chest as she fed on Anakin's horror that something had happened to her.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong with you?" Anakin asked, it was as if something had possessed his padawan and was forcing her to say these things.

"Always with the criticism master, never really believing in me, trusting me" she said raising her voice with every word and her face pulled back into what was a mix between a snarl and of a look of disgust. Her feet walked back and forth along the platform that she stood upon. The adrenalin was rushing through her veins now energizing her muscles and sharpening her focus. Her back turned to face him once again "Well I don't need you anymore" she said smugly and uncaring.

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka listen to me, he's done something to you, snap out of it, this isn't you Ahsoka" Anakin said taking a step forward and pointing toward her. "Isn't it" She snapped loudly let some of her building anger seep into her voice. "I feel more like myself than I ever have" she declared joyfully and her hands trailed from her lekku out to her sides.

"He asked me to give you a message" her voice solemn and neutral as she turned her head back slightly looking at him. "He said if you won't join him, he will kill me" she said with a small fake giggle, her hand trailed up to her mouth and pressed against it as she felt Anakin's anger.

"I won't let him" Anakin replied bodily clinching his mechanical fist tightly in pure determination. Ahsoka turned to face him once more "Then you will be forced to kill me" she replied threateningly. Her right hand opened up to her side and the hilt of her saber glided into it, with a crackle and hiss the blade rose to its full length. Anakin's eyes widened in horror as Ahsoka lept from the platform bringing her full power down upon him.

Their sabers connected and Anakin realized that he was facing a much stronger Ahsoka, one that had been taken over by the darkside. Anakin dodged and blocked his padawan's attacks and did not attack as he normally would have. 'Pathetic' Ahsoka thought as her saber locked with Anakin's.

"I don't want to fight you Ahsoka" Anakin said blocking off the power attacks from his padawan. Ahsoka jumped up and flipped around in the air kicking him in the face causing him to drop his lightsaber. 'Weak' she thought as she back flipped a couple times and landed like she was ready to pounce again. She rose to her feet and reignited her lightsaber "And now the student will kill the master" she spat venomously.

Anakin down on his knees reached out with his hand and called his lightsaber to him, the hilt began to slide across the ground past Ahsoka. She turned back and saw the hilt beginning to move toward him so she jumped up in the air and came down on him bring a powerful downward chop that was meant to sever him in two.

Seconds before Ahsoka's blade made contact with Anakin, he ignited his saber and stood up blocking her strike but only a few inches from his face. "Getting ahead of yourself aren't you Snips?" he asked. Ahsoka glared at him with enraged eyes "Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that!" She yelled pressing her saber harder against Anakin's own saber.

She spun around to strike at his midsection then jabbed at his midsection. Anakin blocked both and twirled his saber around with hers until she was forced to release her hand from it to save her hand from getting severed. The hilt flew into the air shutting off, Ahsoka sneered and ran at Anakin jumping up on him then pushing her self into the air. She flipped in the air landing back on the platform catching her saber in her right hand.

 _Another approaches_ Ahsoka heard in her head as she spun around pulled her other saber from her belt ignited both blades. A wicked smiled appeared on her face as she saw Master Kanobi had come to help Anakin. "Two Jedi, finally a challenge."


	2. Chapter 2

Ahsoka on Mortis chapter 2

"No I'm not leaving her!" Anakin yelled trying to pull away from Obi-wan's arm to reach for Ahsoka who bared her teeth at him standing in front of the Son who lay motionless on the ground as the earth crumbled around them. "Anakin we can't help her we have to go" Obi-wan yelled over the sounds of crashing chunks of the structure that broke apart above them. "Anakin you can't save her if we don't get out of here we may all die!" Obi-wan yelled still trying to pull him up on the ramp. "Ahsoka please!" Anakin yelled still trying to reach out down to her with pleading eyes. "You killed him!" Ahsoka screamed angrily as the ground below her began to give away.

The ship began to lift off and Anakin was now dangling from the ship being held by Obi-wan. Ahsoka reached up and tried to knock Anakin from the ship but he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Please Ahsoka snap out of it" Anakin begged clinging to her hand tightly. Ahsoka hissed and dug her nails into Anakin's hand trying to wrench her hand free from him. The ship continued to lift off and Anakin could feel his grip beginning to slip from the blood trailing down his wrist now. "I HATE YOU!" The words rang in his ears and his eyes widened in fear as Ahsoka wrenched her hand free and fell back to the ground as it gave away into darkness.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled as a bright blue light flashed forcing him to cover his eyes. Anakin gasped awake at the controls of the ship and looked around quickly, he saw Obi-wan next to him but as he turned around he saw a third empty chair. "Ahsoka!" he called standing up and looking around the ship not seeing her. Fear shot through him when he searched the entire ship and didn't find her. "Ahsoka where are you!" Anakin yelled more franticly, his heart was racing and blood pumping so hard he could feel his body pulse every time his heart beat. He searched the force even more franticly trying to locate her, any sign that she was alive but…he found non, she wasn't there he couldn't feel her…she was gone.

His heart sunk and his body followed crumpling up on the floor…he had lost her, he was suppose to protect her not leave her. He had failed her, he should have been faster he should have done more to stop the Son from taking her but now…he couldn't do anything because she was gone. Tears poured down his face as he sobbed uncontrollably and this is how Obi-wan found him the 'Hero with no fear' heart broken and crying on the floor. Obi-wan pulled his friend into a hug "I'm sorry Anakin…" he said softly. Anakin cried into his friend it was all he could do now, he couldn't help it he couldn't stop them even if he wanted to.

Ahsoka hit the ground her spine shattered like glass, her legs and arms were broken and the bones pushed through her skin causing blood to pour out of the wounds. She cried out in pain loudly laying motionless on the ground. Her lungs struggled to pull air into to her body as several of her ribs had punctured them causing them to fill with blood. Ahsoka coughed up blood with splashed back down on her face. She tired to cry out again in pain but blood filled her mouth causing her to couch it up again all over herself. Several layers of her skin were torn away and the rocks she had landed on had broken off in to her body. Her head oozed blood down her face from when she bashed her head against the rocks on the way down. She couldn't breath she was chocking on her own blood and shock began to set in. Fear consumed her as she realized she would die here, die broken shattered to pieces…she would die alone here in complete darkness…she would die. She looked up as the shuttle lifted off then a bright blue light flashed and her world went back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anakin was inconsolable for almost two years after Mortis he spent most days and nights in his room tinkering with anything trying to get his mind off of her. He blamed himself he knew he could have done more he should have tired harder to get through to her to make her snap out of it. He had failed her, he hadn't been fast or strong enough to save her, he closed his eyes tightly trying to remember her face but all her saw was the corrupted face of Ahsoka. It was all the Son's fault, he did this to her, he took her from him and she was gone forever now because he wasn't able to save her.

Even the first year he just still couldn't believe she was gone. They had been through so much always by each other sides, watching out for one another, he thought they'd always be together. Each day had been a struggle since he had returned till now, some days more than others. Some days he found himself just sitting in Ahsoka's room trying to remember her face, her smile, her laugh and even some of her smart comments that she used against him. He knew this wasn't good for him, he knew he should just try to move on like the council had told him to but he didn't work like that. He didn't just forget about friends he had lost, he wasn't able to just let go and move on that's not who he was. He was a person who would fight with everything he had to protect his friends and family.

Anakin sighed and rubbed his tired eyes, he hadn't slept well since Mortis every time he closed his eyes he saw her. The absence of her by his side was tormenting him through and through he had felt her force signature snuff out only a moment after she had torn her hand free from his grasp. Didn't she understand? Did she realize he was trying to save her life? He had to keep reminding himself that her last words had not been her own when she screamed she hated him. The words still rang in his ears even after all this time he couldn't get them out of his head. Tears began to slide down his cheeks again and he sobbed silently, oh how he missed her he wanted her back so badly no matter what he had to do but he knew she was gone.

Beep…beep…beep, that was the sound Ahsoka heard when she finally woke up. She had no idea how long she had been out for and no idea where she was at. Her eyes snapped open and she surveyed the room, she was alone. She tried to set up but found it took much effort like she suddenly weighed a hundred pounds more than she had. Her montrals picked up the faintest sound of electro drives and small pistons moving as she sat up. Her neck felt like it had been stomped on so she reached up to rub her neck but froze. Her hand…no not her hand it was a mechanical one, her eyes widened and she looked over at her other hand…it was also a machine.

The heart rate monitor began to beep faster and faster as Ahsoka tried to figure out exactly what had happened to her. She thought back to the very last thing she could remember…anger, blind rage pumping through her vains then a fall and darkness pain so much pain then fear bone chilling fear. What had caused the emotions to arise in her though, she shook her head as she remembered blue and green sabers clashing then the Son laying dead on the floor and Anakin trying grabbing a hold of her.

What ever strange influence that had been controlling her on Morits had vanished, she no longer felt the need to destroy Anakin. Anakin, she had to get back to him he was probably worried about her. Bushing aside the fact that her arms were now not her own she pulled the blanket off of her and stood up. Her legs gave away and she crashed on to the floor she went to raise her self to her feet again but the door opened up and she looked up.

Her eyes fell upon a tall blue skinned Twe'lik male dressed like a doctor come into the room. "Wow slow down there mis you shouldn't be up on your feet after such a extensive surgery you need to rest your body needs to heal" the twe'lik said bending down and picking Ahsoka up sitting her back on the bed. Ahsoka shook her head, she had to get back to Corustant back to the Jedi back to Anakin. "Corusant…must get back to Corusant" the words that came from her mouth did not sound like her voice, both her hands immediately flew up to cover her mouth.

Why did her voice sound different…what had happened to her "You have been unconscious for a very long time I am sure you have many questions but first I must insist that you rest" the twe'lik said. "No tell me what happened now, where am I what did you do to me" Ahsoka said. "I saved your life. When I found you almost every bond was broken in you body some could be mended while others had to be replaced by prosthetic means. Your spine and both your arms were to far damaged to be healed, you had massive infection from where rocks had buried themselves into your skin and you had lost so much blood" the man explained.

The twe'lik shook his head still in disbelief either at his own handy work that was required to save this girl of the girl's ability to pull through what ever it was that cause those injuries. "My voice why does it sound this way" Ahsoka asked, "We found a rock that had punctured your vocal cords and we had to replace them" the twe'lik said. "Where am I? how long have I been here?" Ahsoka asked while yanking the IV line from her arm as well as the heart rate monitor patches.

"You are in a private medical facility owned by me but paid for by the Confederacy of Independent Systems" the twe'lik replied "Why would a Separatists help me?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her eyes at him. "You are correct in your observation young one I am in deed a separatists and you are lucky that I choose you for our advanced prosthetics program if not for that you would have been dead two years ago" he replied.

Ahsoka's eyes widened…two years she had been gone for two years. "How long have been here?' Ahsoka asked again, "As of today two years, the surgeries took several months as we had to allow your body to heal before we could continue" he replied. Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief, there was no way she had been gone for two years surely the Jedi would have mounted some search and rescue for her surely they would have found her before then.

"I need to leave" she said standing up on trembling legs that tried to remember their own strength. "I'm afraid I cant let you do that, you see I've invested far to much time and money in to making you hole again; and after finding these..." he paused holding up her lightsabers "I knew you would fetch a handsome price to reimburse me for all my troubles" he said. "I am leaving now" Ahsoka said a little louder taking a shaky step toward the door but lost her balance and collapsed to her knees. The twi'lek laughed "You can barely move so you can't escape. Perhaps I'll give you to a hutt I hear they pay quiet well" he said.

Ahsoka's breaths became quick and laborious as she tried to push herself back up to her feet "Let me go now" she said threateningly. The twi'lek continued to laugh "Or what? You'll kill me?" he said walking toward the door.

Ahsoka grabbed onto the bed pushing herself to her feet, she was breathing very hard now as she stared at the man. Some where in the recesses of her mind something exploded sending boiling hot rage through her body, her vision blurred and became red as crimson blood. What happened next she had no control over, she could stop herself it was as if something had taken control of her again just like on Mortis and she was just along for the ride.

 **(Warning this sense will be quiet bloody**

"Exactly" Ahsoka said with a wicked sneer, her legs were intently rejuvenated pumping with fresh energy and she leaped across the room toward the man. There was a scream loud ear drum piercing scream as Ahsoka victoriously attack the man knocking him to the floor. The man knocked over a tray with several surgical tools on it spilling them on the floor, Ahsoka's hand instantly grabbed a surgical knife and she spun it around in her hand. Ahsoka began slashing the blade across the man's chest cutting his clothes then skin. Blood sprayed across the room as the sharp knife cut deeper and deeper into the twi'lek's skin.

She couldn't look away, she didn't want to look away as the man she was attacking screamed out in pain and agony. Blood spattered across her face and body as she continued to carve her way through the man who through the cries of pain was begging for mercy. She wasn't going to give it to him, she wanted him to bleed, she wanted him to suffer to be in pain she wanted him to die.

Layer after layer of skin was torn away as the fine edged surgical blade neatly cut through the skin as though it was only paper. Blood spurted from the wounds like a water hose with high pressure caking the walls, floor, bed, victim and attacker in blood. Ahsoka tore through the pictorial muscles until she hit bone, she took both her mechanical hands and shoved them inside of him ripping the ribcage apart. She used the force to keep the man from going into shock, she wanted him to suffer badly and she didn't know why but she did.

Her right hand clasped around the object of her desire, a beating heart with a slight pull she tore the heart from the arteries and ripped it from the man. The twe'lik gasped as it was torn from him the blood from his open arteries now poured freely through his body. Ahsoka caressed the heart with one of her mechanical hands "Such a small thing that keeps us alive but now you no longer have yours" she said crushing the heart in her hand.

A few moments later all the raged faded and the red covering her eyes cleared, she gasped in horror at what she had done. Kicking herself away from the body she slid her back against a wall breathing heavily and shaking. What could have possessed her to commit such a atrocity she didn't even know she was capable of doing such a thing; but she had no control, she just couldn't stop she didn't want to stop she had wanted him to suffer before he died.

She sat there for almost and hour shaking violently not able to take her eyes off of the dead man in front of her. When she was finally able to break her gaze away she looked down and saw she was soaked in blood from head to toe. She stood up on shaky feet and ran past the body collecting her lightsabers as she fled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ahsoka had been in the refresher for well over an hour now letting the water rinse every drop of blood off of her. She had found out that she wasn't inside of some medical facility but instead a house and the first thing that had been on her mind was getting the blood off of her. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what she had done, it just wasn't like her to do something so violent like that. The fact that she had enjoyed the man's screams of pain as she was killing him frightened her now.

She shivered even as the hot water ran down her body, something was terribly wrong with her she shouldn't have done that but she just couldn't stop herself. She took a deep breath trying to calm her still racing heart and relax a little but she knew she wouldn't until she returned to Corusant back to the Jedi temple where she belonged. "Two years…" she muttered, she still couldn't believe it had she really been gone for that long?

After she made sure she had washed the last bit off blood off of her she turned the water off and got out. Her feet still shook from lack of use so she placed her hand against the wall to steady herself as she dried off. Wrapping the towel around herself she went to find something to wear preferably something that wasn't covered in blood.

After digging through clothes that were either to big she did however find one set of clothes that caught her eye. Her hand grabbed a hold of them "Now why would you have something like this" she said to herself. It was a dark black but soft fabric she noticed as she examined it.

 **(I suck at descriptions of clothes. The cover art for this story the clothes she is wearing there is the one she is wearing in this story)**

After slipping on the attire she realized how comfortable it was, it wasn't to lose and it wasn't super tight either. She wondered why the man she had killed would have something like this, perhaps for his wife if he was married or maybe even a mistress it was hard to say.

She placed her lightsabers on her belt and quickly scanned the room for any credits she could use to get off world. She dug through a couple drawers and found a few, hopefully it would be enough to at least get her to a natural world then she would have to find a way to get to Corusant. Only a fool would travel directly from a Separatists controlled world to a Republic controlled one and she knew better.

Ahsoka began walking toward the door but paused in a mirror to look at herself what she saw however was rather unnerving and alarming. Her orange skin had become pale; her veins had become black to contrast the paleness of her body and her once beautiful crystal blue eyes had turned to a dark mixture of yellow and gold. Her mouth hung open as she stared in the mirror at herself, the color of her eyes is what was most alarming. From what she had learned at the Jedi temple is that a color like this was unnatural and was associated with a darkside user.

Ahsoka shook her head in disbelief at what she saw in the mirror, why did she look this way? Why were her eyes not their normal blue color? What had happened to her that made her look this way? She couldn't focus on this right now, she needed to get back to Corusant back to her master, he would know what to do. She quickly turned and headed out of the door to find a space port.

Today was a much harder day for Anakin, this day in particular was one of the hardest. Today was Ahsoka's eighteenth birthday, she would have been turning eighteen years old today if it had not been for him failing. Anakin eyes hadn't moved from the object he had been staring at for most of the morning, it was a picture of him and Ahsoka taken a couple missions before they had left for Mortis. Tears began to slid down his face as he thought of her, though of what great Jedi she would have become, thought of all the years they would have stood by each others side and exchange stories of their own mission when she would have become a Knight.

He clung to the photo tighter as his blood shot eyes looked steady upon Ahsoka's face. He was her master, her best friend and he had failed her. He had failed to rescue her in time just like he had failed to save his mother all those years ago. "Happy birthday…Ahsoka…I miss you so much" he said with a shaky breath, he drew the photo tight against him and let the tears flow down his face. He would give anything, every tomorrow for just one more day with her, to hear her laugh and see her smile, to her annoyed voice and when she called him Skyguy. He once was loathed the nickname but now he cherished it, he wanted her to call him that again to just be by his side again.

He closed his eyes tightly and just let it all out he just couldn't bare the pain. First his mother and now Ahsoka, who else would die because he had come too late or he hadn't been strong enough to save them. "Please…come back" he cried chocking on his tears, why had the force given him such a great and wonderful padawan just to steal her away from him? Was he damned to suffer like this for his entire life, to lose those closest to him because had was too late?

He looked up toward the ceiling "Please come back!" he begged then slammed his hand against the wall in anger. It just wasn't fair, she was gone and he was alive, if he could go back he would trade her places in a heart beat screw the prophecy he just wanted Ahsoka back. When the tears finally stopped and his breathing steady slightly he felt a gentle hand on the back of his shoulder. For a split second he thought it may be Ahsoka, that somehow she had come back to him, that she hadn't died but as he turned around and saw the face of Obi-wan and his hope was crushed.

Obi-wan didn't say a word and Anakin was grateful the last thing he needed today was someone telling him that it was going to be alright because he knew it wasn't. "Why did it have to be her?" Anakin said aloud, the grasp on his should became tighter and soon Anakin was being hugged by his former master. "I don't know Anakin" Obi-wan replied in a gently and caring tone, "It should have been me" Anakin replied burring his face in his friends shoulder.

Obi-wan let out a small sighed, he had been very saddened by Ahsoka's passing but he knew Anakin was taking it so much harder. "It shouldn't have been anyone Anakin" he replied as he rubbed his friends back gently with a hand. Obi-wan remained by his friend's side comforting him to the best of his ability before he was deployed back out to battle while Anakin staid behind, the Council had said that Anakin was still unfit for duty because of Ahsoka's death.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The voice…why won't it just leave me alone why won't it just go away? It had started just after the transport ship she had taken landed on the nearest natural world. It was a voice speaking to her, a sick twisted voice and it took Ahsoka a while to figure out who it was or at least who it sounded like, the Son it was the Son's voice. She rubbed her temples as she exited the shuttle down onto the landing platform. Steady the voice grew in Ahsoka's head making her head hurt worse than it already did.

She started walking to a vender who sold tickets for transport rides, she only hoped the person would understand the predicament she was in and just let her have a ticket as she no longer had any credits. Her legs continued to shake as she made her way closer to the ticket booth and a burning sensation began to form in her chest. Her steps began to take more and more energy away from her and she placed her hand against the wall to help her stay on her feet.

 _I am your salvation!_

She shook her head trying to get the voice to go away she was already in enough pain that the added headache wasn't helping. She began to receive curious stares from people passing by her not offering any aid or even asking if something was wrong.

 _They don't respect you! They don't know the power you possess!_

She stopped and put a hand over her chest as the burning feeling grew more intense.

 _Kill them! Make them serve you!_

Again she shook her head, why was she hearing these things she had no reason to harm these innocent people. Pushing herself off the wall she finally made it over to the booth, she began to feel dizzy so she placed a hand on the booth to keep herself steady. "Corusant" she said looking at the human male inside the booth. "That'll be 100 credits" he replied and titled his head to one side, the girl did not look like she was doing to well. "I don't have any credits but I need to get to Coruasant please" Ahsoka replied.

"I am sorry ma'am but if you don't have the credits I am afraid I can not give you a ticket" he replied. Ahsoka staged slightly "Please…I'm a Jedi…" she said using her other arm to hold her side. She felt like she was burning up, or at least been cut by a saber many times. "Jedi or not if you don't have the credits I can't give you the ticket I am sorry" he replied.

Ahsoka's eyes closed tightly and she doubled over in pain as the heat spread further through her body.

 _If he wont give you want you want, TAKE IT!_

The heat continued to grow hotter until it felt like she was on fire every part of her from head to toe felt very hot. "Ma'am are you alright?" the clerk asked concerned. Ahsoka reached out with the force trying to dull this unexplainable heat she was feeling within herself. When she touched it with the force she realized that there wasn't anything physically wrong with her, it was an emotion she was feeling a very strong emotion. Anger…she could feel it now a inferno of heat and power but Ahsoka wasn't mad so why was she feeling this emotion coming from her? She gripped the booth harder denting it as the pain heat intensified and the voice in her head screamed louder.

 _TAKE IT!_

Her vision blurred and became red again and her legs stopped shaking. The anger turned to hatred and erupted from inside of her, she looked up with a snarl and her sith eyes locked on to the clerk. "Give it to me!" she growled while applying pressure on the man's skull. His hands flew up to his head clutching his skull he cried out in pain as the pressure increased.

 _Make the whelp suffer!_

Again Ahsoka had no control but she found herself once again enjoying the screams of pain and agony. The man tried desperately to give her what she wanted just so the pain would end but he found his back pinned to the wall and the ticket just out of reach. Ahsoka applied more pusher and the screams from the man became louder now drawling the attention of the people passing by. The snarled turned into a sadistic smile as Ahsoka's heard the crack of the man's skull. His head exploded sending blood and pieces of brain everywhere, the people around screamed in fled but Ahsoka didn't move.

The flame recessed but the smile remained as her eyes looked at the horrid sight, her hand took a hold of the ticket as the hatred faded away and her red vision vanished. Her eyes winded as she realized what she had done, she had take an innocent life, killed him over a ticket to Corusant over credits. What was happening to her? Why did she do that? She turned around quickly and saw that she was suddenly alone everyone else had fled.

She was now terrified she was scared of herself, she began to tremble and her breath shook. She took the ticket and began to run toward the shuttle that had just landed that would take her to Corusant. She needed to get to the Jedi to the council to Anakin she knew they could figure out what was going on. She just hoped that she could stop herself from hurting anyone else before she got there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ahsoka was the only one inside of the shuttle but still she decided to stay in the back, to try to figure out exactly what the hell made her suddenly so angry that she killed the person at the booth. She put her face in both of her hands and let out another shaky breath, she just couldn't explain where the origin of all the anger she had came from; still though it had festered and grew inside of her causing her to lash out violently.

What was worse than killing both the doctor that had fixed her body and the clerk was that she had enjoyed killing them both. She had taken pleasure in watching them both scream and cry for mercy and then she had killed them.

 _They were nothing!_

Her finger tightened around her face slightly as she tried for force the voice to leave her alone but it still rang in her head, still wouldn't leave her alone "Go away" she said.

 _The darkness and you are one!_

Again she took in another shaky breath and tried to concentrate her mind on blocking the voice but still it remained. There was no doubt in her mind that somehow the Son still had some control over her, she was convinced that that was the reason she had killed those two men, she was convinced that the Son had made her do it. A hint a fear shot through her as she thought of how she was going to explain all this to the council, would they believe her? she prayed that they would. The Jedi were the only ones that could and would help her, she was their family she was one of them.

"I just don't understand master, didn't she understand I was trying to save her?" Anakin asked pulling away from his friends embrace and wiping the tears from his eyes. "She was under the Son's influence Anakin" Obi-wan said giving the only response he could think of. Anakin shook her head "I can't get her face out of my mind…it haunts me every time I sleep and when I am awake I can't think of anything else but how I should have done more" Anakin confessed. "Anakin you did everything you could for her it is all a master can ever do for their apprentice" Obi-wan said.

Anakin looked at him and sighed "Did it hurt this bad when ever Maul killed your master?" he asked. Obi-wan looked away "For the longest time Anakin I blamed myself for not being fast enough to save him, I struggled with it for the longest time Anakin he was a good friend and a great master. I will not lie to you his passing was a surprise to me and it still hurts knowing that I will not see him until it is my own time to become one with the force" Obi-wan replied. "How…do you deal with it?" Anakin asked tears coming to his eyes again. "I take comfort in knowing that I will see him again when I become one with the force" Obi-wan replied. "I just wish she was here…I miss her" Anakin muttered, Obi-wan hugged him again "I miss her too Anakin I miss her too" he replied.

Ahsoka hadn't realized the air shuttle had stopped for quiet sometime, she was lost in her thoughts of how she was going to explain all of this to the council and her master. "We have arrived" the droid driver said loudly, Ahsoka stood up and quickly made her way out of the shuttle looking around for the familiar structure of the Jedi building. She ignored the droid that was saying something about payment and headed toward the direction of the temple.

She yawned and shook her head trying to stay awake, she hadn't slept in a couple of days and it was now beginning to catch up with her. She didn't think she could sleep even if she tried though, she feared that her dreams would be filled with the horror's of her murdering two people. When she finally reached the bottom step to the temple she paused and looked up "Home" she said smiling.

Upon taking the first step the burning sensation in her chest began to flare again causing her to stop. She took a deep breath to calm herself before taking another step but the burning sensation grew as she took the step and her vision slowly began to turn red again. She immediately stepped off of the steps and the feelings faded her vision also returned to normal.

She stood there motionless for a moment, she didn't want to risk getting into the temple and suddenly attacking some of the Jedi as that would defiantly send the wrong message. She took a second to consider her options, if she could relay a message to the Jedi any of them asking for help then hopefully they could meet her outside of the temple and she could explain what was going on and where she had been all this time.

Only problem with that was that she didn't have her comm. link it must have been destroyed when she fell on Mortis and was in a comma. She would need another way to contact the Jedi…wait…her bond, she could just contact her master through their bond they shared. She quickly delved into the force to find the familiar bight force signature of her master. After a few slight second of searching as that was how fast she could normally find it she couldn't pinpoint his force signature.

Her heart began to beat faster as she continued to searched a little more franticly this time, why wasn't it easy to find? It had always been so easy to find so why was this time so hard? "Where are you" she said aloud as she searched further and deeper, finally after several minutes passed she found it. She tried to touch the bond to contact her master but it was like a durasteel wall had been placed in front of her. Her master must be blocking out everyone but even through the block she could feel his immense pain and sorrow through their bond. So perhaps contacting her master right off the bat wasn't such a good idea.

I need to get in there but I can't risk losing control…there has to be some way to contact a Jedi from out here, she thought. Ahsoka looked over and saw a clone patrolling the area "Trooper" she called to get the clones attention. The clone walked over to her "What is the problem mis?" he asked, "I need to use your communicator" Ahsoka said. "Excuse me mis?" the clone asked questioningly. "I'm a Jedi padawan and I need to contact Master Plo Koon" she said quickly. The clone turned his head and looked at the temple then back at the girl "The Jedi temple is right there ma'am if you need to speak with a Jedi master then why not just walk inside?" the clone asked. A unintended growl erupted from the Jedi padawan's mouth do to the lack of immediate obedience from the clone.

The clone falter ever so slight inside of his armor at the girl sudden hostility, his finger ever so slowly began to disengage the safety on his blaster. "Please…I'm in trouble and I need Master Plo to come and see me but I cant go inside of the temple, please just ask him to come out here" Ahsoka said quickly as she heard the click of the safety on the clone's blaster. She really didn't want to take any more innocent lives today or ever again for that matter.

"What's you name so I can tell Master Plo who he is to speak with?" the clone replied. "Ahsoka Tano" she said, the clone cocked his head to one side even more confused now. Even if you hadn't know exactly knew who Ahsoka Tano was what mostly every clone on Corusant and the 501st knew that she was or had been Anakin Skywalker's padawan.

The clone trooper nodded quickly and ran off toward the temple with hurried steps. Ahsoka took several steps away from the temple and her raging angry emotions subsided the further she moved away from her beacon of hope. Ahsoka sat on a bench a block or so away from the temple so she could center her emotions and keep herself calm as she waited for Master Plo.

Not much time had passed when she felt the sun's warmth beginning to success below the building around her. Not much longer after that Ahsoka could feel Master Plo's force signature exiting the temple and make its way down toward the city.

Ahsoka could make out the outline of Master Plo walking down the steps toward the city, his pace was quick but also cautious. She could feel his unease and confusion through the force as he made his way to her but she paid little attention to that for the moment; her only focus right now was just getting help.

But as she sat there watching Master Plo walk closer to her the burning sensation began to grow in her chest again. Part of her, the darker part she decided didn't like the 'light' coming toward her. The darker part of her reared its head in disgust as the presence of goodness and light picked up its pace faster toward her.

No not this please she begged as the burning sensation began to grow spreading through her body. She knew what would happen she knew what would come next and…she knew part of her was going to enjoy it.

Now the sun had completely faded over the roof tops and Plo koon finally reached the long lost force signature that the order had all thought to be dead. Plain as day he could feel her presence and he saw her sitting alone on a bench. He wouldn't have believed the clone but through the force he could sense the clone truly believed he was speaking the truth.

He had taken several minutes running over what the clone had told him as well as searching the force for Ahsoka's presence and when he found it he was taken back. Two years since he had seen her, two years he had thought her dead but now…now she was alive and he planned on taking her back into the order with open arms. What the Jedi master failed to notice however just how dangerous his situation had become.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Soka?" Plo Koon said as he neared the once thought dead Togurtan padawan. She didn't look up at him so he though perhaps she hadn't heard him "Ahsoka is that you?" he asked. Something wasn't right, something must be wrong with her because she still didn't look at him, her head was hanging low and she had both her arms wrapped around herself. When he was finally only a few feet away from her be noticed several different characteristics about her, her skin it was pale almost gray in color. The blue in her lekku was now almost a charcoal color and her veins were now visible on her skin. If that wasn't odd enough he noticed he noticed black prosthetics from her elbows down; she was visibly shaking and he could hear her breathing laboriously.

He was about reach his hand out when a mechanical sounding voice spoke "S-stop.." it said. Plo Koon froze, the voice, it was coming from Ahsoka. The words almost sounded like they had to be forced out of her mouth, like it took much effort or concentration to speak. "Ahsoka are you alright?" Plo Koon asked again reaching out toward the young togurtan. Ahsoka's arms clasped tighter around her arms, she didn't want to hurt him, she was trying to fight the voice in her head, fight the urge to lung at the Jedi master. Her breathing quickened even more as she continued to fight the darkness swelling in her core once again. "Stop" she said louder, it took to much of her energy away from her to speak, she had to focus all her power on trying to keep the darkness from taking over but her vision already started to turn red.

The anger, the hate, the rage…the power of the darkness all of it was causing Ahsoka to hurt it was so intense. She couldn't let it out, she couldn't attack Master Plo but she could feel her shields cracking and the darkness slipping though. "Go away" She pleaded talking both to the Son's voice in her head and to Plo Koon. "Ahsoka what's wrong? It's ok your safe" Plo Koon said softly. Safe…safe? He thought she was safe? Ahsoka didn't even feel safe inside of her own head.

 _Do not resist child, I grant you power!_

It wasn't a gift, it was a curse a curse that she didn't deserve but bared it either way. She felt him drawling even closer and the fire within her burned hotter. "I don't want to hurt you" Ahsoka said, she felt herself beginning to give into the fire, to the power, to the darkness. She had mere seconds before she lost control and the other half took over, he wouldn't listen he wouldn't go away and she knew if she fled he would follow. She had to get him to leave or just move away from her before she lost control. She knew he wasn't going to back away willingly so she would have to move him back herself. She reached out with her left and shoved the Jedi master back several yards with the force, much further than she had intended.

"Please…Master Plo just don't come any closer…i-I cant control it" she pleaded finally looking up at him. Master Plo looked up into her eyes, his eyes winded from underneath her mask. It wasn't just the fear he saw in her eyes it was her eyes themselves, they weren't blue they were Sith yellow. "Ahsoka…" Master Plo said cautiously taking another step toward her again. "Stop!" Ahsoka yelled pushing him back again with the force, this time Plo didn't move back as far but still a few feet. "Ahsoka let me help you" Plo Koon insisted but she shook her head "You don't understand I cant control it" Ahsoka said. "Control what Ahsoka?" Plo Koon asked looking very concerned at her now. "T-the darkness…the d-darkside…I can't control it…" Ahsoka replied struggling to get the words out and keep the other half from coming out.

"The darkside, what are you-…" Plo Kooon trailed off as he looking into her eyes as he saw the bring rage inside of them. "It's not my fault…I-I need help please…I can't go into the temple…I can't be near the light it makes it angry…harder to control" Ahsoka said. Master Plo stood there for several minutes thinking of what to do, he had never heard of something like this before but Ahsoka sounded so serious that he wasn't willing to take the chance of going over to her again.

"Soka listen to me, stay right there I am going to get Master Yoda he will know what to do" he said. Ahsoka nodded slowly though not understanding how bringing another Jedi out here would help her, she figured it would only make it worse. She watched as the Jedi master went back to the temple and when he had finally made enough distance away from her Ahsoka felt the burning in her chest go away. She took several deep breaths to calm herself, that had been way to close.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It wasn't to long after Plo Koon had left that Ahsoka felt his force signature exit the temple again but this time he wasn't alone. The second force signature was brighter but also much much older and she knew it as Master Yoda's force signature. She watched from afar as the two descended down the temple steps and she could feel their worry, their confusion and concern through the force. A few minutes later she felt two more force signatures exit the temple, her heart began to beat faster as she recognized the other two signatures that were both coming down the temple steps quickly.

Soon the two figures met with the other two then one began running toward her. Ahsoka couldn't make out who it was yet because of the distance but through the force she recognized it as her master. The other three began to run toward Anakin all trying to stop him before he reached her. She felt the 'demon,' the darkness begin to stir angrily within her. "Please…please..just calm down" she told herself. Now she could heard footsteps and make out Anakin's face as he drew closer.

She could make out the tears running down his face, the joy, the confusion and the amazement all at once was radiating off of him. She'd be crying to if she wasn't struggling so much to keep the darkness at bay. "Ahsoka!" she heard him yell, she watched him almost stumble and fall before quickly catching himself and continuing to run toward her. She wanted to run to him and to tell him how sorry she was for trying to kill him on Mortis but she didn't move from where she sat. She was to afraid that she'd lose control when she got to him, she didn't want to hurt him ever again. She didn't want to hurt Master Plo, Obi-wan or even Yoda, she didn't want to hurt anybody but she couldn't stop it from happening when she lost control.

Her mechanical fingers tightened once more around her arms as the burning in her chest began to rise again. The closer they drew the more it burned, the more it took to try and push it away. She could already feel it, the hate, the rage and the bloodlust. The want…no the need to crush the light was becoming harder to not succumb to. She could feel the darkside seeping from her core into every inch of her body like thick oil being soaked up by a dry rag it left no part of her untouched. Part of her was leaping for joy at this feeling while the other half was cowering in fear like a scared child.

Her lips suddenly felt dry and her body began to tingle with anticipation, inside she was panicking but on the outside her body suddenly relaxed itself. She realized now that she was no longer in control, she tried to warn them to tell them all to run but her voice, her mouth and her mind weren't listening to her. Instead a deep growl emitted from the voice module in her throat, the red hue began to slip over her vision, 'I'm sorry' was the last thought of Ahsoka Tano before the monster took over.

"Skywalker wait!" Plo Koon shouted seeing Anakin about to reach Ahsoka. "What's the matter?" Obi-wan asked, "I'm not sure but we need to stay back from her, something is wrong with her" Plo replied. "Anakin!" Obi-wan yelled but when he turned to look back at Anakin he saw his former apprentice being hurled backward right towards them. Anakin was too much in shock to soften his landing with the force and he crashed into Obi-wan.

Anakin groaned and rolled off of Obi-wan "are you alright?" Obi-wan asked helping his friend back to his feet. "Yea I'm good" Anakin said rubbing the back of his head "I told you to wait" Plo Koon said. Anakin looked back at Ahsoka who was now standing glaring at the four of them "w-whats wrong with her?" Anakin asked. "I don't know but what ever it is she said she can't control it" Plo Koon replied. "We have to help her" Anakin replied instantly not waiting a repeat of Mortis. "Well what ever we decide we better do it quickly because it looks like Ahsoka isn't going to wait" Obi-wan replied. Anakin looked back toward Ahsoka's direction; she was walking right toward them "Don't hurt her please" Anakin said. "We have no intention to" Plo Koon reassured Anakin.

Anakin began walking toward Ahsoka again "Ahsoka it's ok it me Anakin your safe now" he said. "The light must die!" she screamed hurling herself at Anakin, both her blades came down in a vicious secession of rapid slashes. "Ahsoka listen to me, this isn't you. Fight it!" Anakin pleaded as he deflected her blows. Obi-wan and the other three Jedi circled around Ahsoka as her main focus seemed to be on Anakin. "You should embrace it, you don't know what your missing" Ahsoka replied with a evil smile. She pivoted on her legs and began to strike at Master Plo driving him backward but Obi-wan quickly jumped to his aid pushing Ahsoka back.

"Ahsoka please listen to me, you have to fight it don't let it control you" Anakin said. "Shut up!" she yelled and hurled a dumpster at him with the force then leaped at him. Anakin severed the dumpster in half but tripped on section of it when he tried to jump back from Ahsoka. Ahsoka landed on top of him bringing her blades up to ram into his chest. Master Yoda jumped over her and blocked the attack then pushed her back with the force. Ahsoka landed on her feet, she lifted several parked speeder that were on the road into the air and hurled them directly at Yoda.

Yoda, Obi-wan and Plo Koon all reached out with the force stopping the speeders and threw them to the side. By now Anakin had jumped up to his feet "Ahsoka we are trying to help you" Obi-wan said as they all cautiously approached her. "Then DIE!" she screamed jumping at them once more. She was stopped short of reaching them however when a invisible hand grasped her by the throat and began to apply pressure. She looked over and saw Anakin was using the force to try and suffocate her to the point of passing out.

 _Do not let them take you!_

Her vision was slowly getting blurry and she could barely breathe. She began to fight his force grip with all the power the Son had given her, she felt his grip begin to loosen. "I can't hold her!" Anakin said gritting his teeth and pushed harder but suddenly his grip failed and she fell to the ground. Obi-wan, Plo Koon and Yoda all force pushed Ahsoka backward. She was unprepared for the attack so she took the full force of the blast and smashed into a speeder banging her head against the side rendering her unconscious.

Anakin ran up to Ahsoka to check on her, he was relieved when he found a pulse. He hugged her and picked her up "Its ok Ahsoka, we'll get you some help you're going to be ok" he said. He carried her back to the temple hoping she would stay unconscious until they were able to get her some help.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Anakin had remained by Ahsoka's side the entire time since he had brought her into the temple. Three other Jedi were all using the force to keep her unconscious while the healers ran through some different test trying to figure out exactly what was going on with her. She had been unconscious for several hours now and the healers have yet to find a specific reason as to Ahsoka's condition.

Anakin still couldn't believe it, his padawan was alive after two years he thought her dead. Now that she wasn't attacking him he had notice both of her mechanical hands as well as the mechanical spine that had replaced her old one. He hated seeing her restrained but the council had demanded it because of what happened. "What happened to you Ahsoka…where have you been all these years?" Anakin asked. "Knight Skywalker" a calm friendly female voice said, Anakin lifted his head "Is she going to be ok? What's wrong with her?" he asked. "Physically speaking she is perfectly healthy but we do not know what is causing her…problem, we have never seen anything like this before" the female healer said.

"There has to be something you can do please she is my padawan" Anakin begged. "As I said Knight Skywalker we have never seen something like this before. We can put a force collar on her which will suppress her ability to use the force, a precaution until we can figure out what exactly is going on" the healer replied. "Alright do it" Anakin said, the healer nodded and walked over to a table, she carefully picked up the force collar and walked back over to Ahsoka. "There is no guarantee that this will work Knight Skywalker, she will likely be confused and scared so be careful when she wakes up" the healer said as she clicked the collar on around Ahsoka's neck and turned it on. Anakin held his breath in anticipation as the healer nodded to the Jedi that had been keeping Ahsoka's under to release their hold.

 _Wake up child…_

The voice in her head was but a whisper, it sounded faint almost muffled as conscious slowly returned to Ahsoka. Her head was pounding and her body ached but slowly she opened her eyes. "Ahsoka…" said a gentle voice then Ahsoka felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. The voice it sounded so familiar, so caring and worried. Her eyes moved until she could see Anakin standing beside her. For a moment everything felt alright just seeing her master made her feel better but then memories of the fight came to her mind. "D…did I hurt anyone" she asked softly almost afraid to ask, "No Ahsoka we are all fine" Anakin replied gently. "Where am I?" she asked slowly sitting up, she began to rub her temples trying to get the pain to go away. "The Jedi temple" Anakin replied, her eyes widened and she instantly tensed up "No I cant be here! The light it makes it angry" Ahsoka said trying to get up before the anger began to fill her again. Anakin grabbed her arm "Ahsoka its ok your safe" Anakin said trying to comfort her. Ahsoka shook her head "I cant be here I need to get out, away from the Jedi temple. I can't let it hurt you" Ahsoka's voice shook fearfully as she tried to pull away from him again.

"Ahsoka listen to me its ok" Anakin said pulling her back on to the bed. "No you don't understand, It hates the light!" Ahsoka cried. "Ahsoka what ever happened to you is over your not hurting anyone now" Anakin replied. Ahsoka finally pulled her arm free and jumped away from the bed trying to get away from him before she felt the darkness take over. She found the door locked so she backed herself into the furthest corner away from her master "Stay back Anakin, I cant let it hurt you" Ahsoka pleaded.

Anakin stopped and held up his hands "Alright Ahsoka look I'm staying back its alright" Anakin said trying to sooth Ahsoka's fear. "No its not alright its no-" she stopped suddenly, the burning she should be feeling wasn't there or at least it was bearable and the voice in her head was only a whisper it sounded distant. She looked up at Anakin who still didn't try and move toward her, she looked around quickly she was indeed in the temple but she was in control of her own self, she wasn't attacking anyone. "What…what happened?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Anakin took a slow step toward her "It's ok Ahsoka your safe now" he repeated gently. "The darkness…I can still feel it but its not making me attack you" Ahsoka said still trembling in fear. Anakin took another slow step toward her "Ahsoka what's going on tell me so I can help you" Anakin said. "The voice…I can barely hear it…he's not controlling me" Ahsoka said, "What voice? Who is he?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka then felt something metal around her neck and she reached up and touched it "What's this?" she asked. "A prototype force suppression collar" Anakin replied, Ahsoka stood there for a moment and tried to reach out with the force but found her ability was in fact suppressed. Could the collar also be the reason that she wasn't being control by the darkness at this moment? It seemed like the only logical explanation at the moment.

Her heart was still racing and fear still grip her entire body but she managed to calm down enough to let Anakin kneel down beside her without trying to push him away. Anakin pulled her into a gently hug and Ahsoka broke down and began to cry "I'm so sorry" she said hugging him tightly. Anakin held her and began to cry as well, not for the same reasons of course, he was crying joyfully just knowing that she was alive and safe now made him feel so much better. The two of them staid there wrapped in each others arms for the longest time taking comfort in one another. Neither of them caring what happened before for the moment, all that matter was that they were back together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ahsoka remained in the halls of healing while the Jedi continued to run various test on her. Anakin refused to leave her side even then, she was still scared and worried what would happen if the darkness broke out but so far thankfully the force collar seemed to keep it at bay. Anakin was admiring the mechanical prosthetics that Ahsoka had "Whoever gave you these must have had a lot of money" he said. "I guess" Ahsoka said wrapping her arms around herself again as the healer walked away to analyze the results. She really didn't want to think about what had happened when she killed the doctor.

Anakin stopped looking at her arms and looked back up to her eyes "Ahsoka your safe now it's all ok" he said reassuringly. Ahsoka pointed at the force collar around her neck "As long as this thing keeps working" she said. Anakin went to place a hand on her shoulder but she flinched away "please…anakin…I don't want to make it angry" she said softly. Anakin's eyes couldn't hide his hurt but he understood whatever she was going through she needed to do it.

"Ahsoka I just want to let you know that I am here for you no matter what" he said. She smiled a little "Thank you master…" she said softly she then looked up at him "Do you think they'll be able to fix me?" she asked. "I'm sure we will think of something Snips" Anakin said optimistically. "Do you think I can get something to eat I haven't eaten in a couple of days" Ahsoka said, Anakin smiled "Sure thing Snips I'll be right back" he said getting up and running off.

When he was out of the room Ahsoka sighed, he seemed so happy that she was back that she didn't want to worry him. The voice continued to talk to her, tell her to take the collar off and that together they could fix everything she just needed to take it off. She knew better however she knew she couldn't do that, she didn't want to hurt anybody and she knew that's what the darkness wanted. She just hope the collar kept working until they Jedi found a way to fix what had happened…if they could fix it.

She looked up as the door opened and her first thought was that Anakin must have ran the entire way there and back to have got back so quickly. She looked down from where she sat on the bed and saw Master Yoda walking in. She immediately wrapped her arms around herself just in case as she watched him make his way over to her. "Good to see you it is padawan Tano" Yoda said with a friendly smile.

Ahsoka looked at him confused, how could be so friendly when she had just attacked him not to long ago. Sat in the chair that Anakin had just left from "Missed you Skywalker did devastated after Mortis he was but now better he is. Missed you we all did" Yoda continued. Then Master Yoda couldn't hide his curiosity as to where she had been for two years "Remember what do you?" he asked.

She looked at him for a moment before looking past him at the wall. She drew her legs in to her chest and wrapped her arms around them "it…it's all kinda fuzzy" she said. "Take your time" Yoda said patiently as he saw her fingers tighten around her legs before she began to speak. "Anakin….he was trying to pull me into the ship as the planet began to crumble around us. I couldn't stop trying to attack him…it was like something else was controlling me…" she paused and closed her eyes. She let out a shaky breath before continuing "He grabbed my arm as the ship was lifting off of the ground but I kept trying to attack him and the ground underneath me gave. I pulled my hand free and fell I don't know how long for but then all I felt was pain…so much pain. I went unconscious and woke up two years later" she said. She really hopped Yoda didn't ask her to go on…she didn't want to talk about what she did to then.

"Escaped Mortis how did you?" Yoda asked, "I guess the same way Obi-wan and Anakin did" she replied softly. Yoda looked at the young padawan she was confused, in pain and scared. He knew she would need time to heal and they needed time to find a way to help her with her problem. "Rest you should, need your strength you do" Yoda said hopping off of the chair and left the room.

A couple hours later after night fall had come and Ahsoka had eaten she was laying back in the bed board out of her mind. She wasn't aloud to leave at least not yet anyway until the doctors found a way to fix her problem or make sure that she wouldn't attack anyone. Not being able to feel, to touch and to use the force was maddening she felt like she was lost without it like a part of her was just missing. She took a deep breath and sighed as she readjusted the collar around her neck. This piece of technology this fragile prototype was the only thing keeping the darkness away and she was thankful for at least that. Slowly her eyes lids began to drawl downward and she fell asleep because there was nothing else to do.

When her eyes opened again she found herself no longer lying in a bed in the halls of healing but standing outside in what looked like to be a court yard. She looked around trying to find her bearings until she heard laughter coming from behind her. She spun around and her eyes fell on the source of all her problems, the Son.

He stood in front of her hands clasped behind his back and eyes burning into her own. For a moment nothing was said as they two stared at each other but then the Son began walking toward her. He reached forward and flicked the collar that was around her neck before he chuckled "You think petty human technology will keep the darkness at bay?" he asked as he began walking around her.

She flinched at his touch but glared at him "You did this to me you made me kill those people" she accused. The Son laughed again "Are you so sure child? Perhaps you wanted them to die because they didn't do as you commanded" he replied, his voice even and calm which sent a chill down Ahsoka's spine. "No I would never, you made me" She quickly fired back. The Son turned and a smile crept across his pale face "How could I? I am dead I had no control over your actions" he replied. "I heard you! You told me to!" Ahsoka yelled. His smile grew wider and he gestured behind her with a hand.

Ahsoka was hesitant to turn around but her curiosity got the better and her blue eyes met a pair of yellow mixed with a dark red irises and a smiling togurtan female. She staggered back as she stared at her evil self who had a wicked smile on her face "Hello dear" the dark Ahsoka said. She turned back around to look at the Son but he just vanished and now Ahsoka was left alone with her darker half. "How did it feel?" the darker half asked staring at her other half "H…how did what feel?" Ahsoka asked. Dark Ahsoka walked up to her "When you cut that poor doctor to pieces after he helped you recover from your injuries" she answered. "T-that…was you you did that" Ahsoka replied. "Oh but how can you be sure, he wouldn't let you leave and was going to turn you over to the Separatists surely that made you angry" the darker half replied. "I…I…no that was you" Ahsoka replied with a shaky voice. "But dear I am you, you picked up the knife you cut him to pieces even while he begged for mercy and you took pleasure in it. Then of course there was the poor man at the ticket booth that one so far is my favorite. Not very Jedi like if you ask me" dark Ahsoka said with a sly smiled.

"I couldn't stop…I just got so angry…then all I saw was red…you took over you made me do that" Ahsoka said now trying to convince herself more than her darker self. "Oh no my dear, perhaps what is happening is that you are letting out all that built up frustration, the anger and the pain that you've been holding inside. You can feel it now cant you, that little trinket around your neck only suppresses the power the Son gave you but the anger is still there. Building slowly until boils over and lets the real you out" the darker half replied.

Ahsoka shook her head "No…I'm a Jedi I would never willing hurt others" she protested. The darker half laughed "Even now you deny it try and push it away but keep it locked up for to long and…well you know what happens. You were never meant to be a Jedi Ahsoka there just to much anger in you, take Skyguy for example what would he do if you got hurt by someone, what did he almost do when Obi-wan faked his death?" Ahsoka looked down at this "Stop it" she said. "Why because you know I'm right? Because you don't want to accept your destiny?" the darker half continued. "Stop it!" Ahsoka said a little more forcefully but it just seemed to egg her darker half on "You cant stop it Ahsoka, it will build and build until it physically causes you so much pain that you have to let it out. The Jedi won't take you back not after all of this, you're a threat to their precious Order. Your expendable to them, they don't care about you they only ever pretended to" the darker half said with a gleeful smile.

Ahsoka tried to block her out but her voice just got louder and louder until she couldn't stand it "Shut up shut up SHUT UP!" she screamed. She bolted up right as her yelled herself wide awake. She started to tremble again and she wrapped her arms around herself, her heart pounding violently in her chest and her eyes wide with fear.

Upload)


	11. Chapter 11

Twisted inside chapter 11

"We don't know what happened Knight Skywalker we found her like this and she hasn't moved or said a word to anyone since" A healer said as she led a worried master to his padawan. "When I went to check up on her I found her in the corner of the room and she refused to move, she looks terrified" the healer continued as the opened the doors to the halls of healing. Anakin found his apprentice sitting at the far end of the room legs pulled tightly to her chest and both arms wrapped around her legs. "Ahsoka?" Anakin said quickening his pace till he kneeled down next to her. She was staring off at a wall either not noticing Anakin or ignoring him but her lips were moving in a motion over and over as if she were repeating something to herself.

"Ahsoka" Anakin said softly as he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder trying to gain her attention. Still he continued to go unnoticed by her even when he stepped directly in front of her face "Ahsoka it's Anakin are you ok?" he asked even more worried now. He focused his hearing so he could try to understand what she was whispering again and again but all he could make out was 'I didn't hurt them' the rest was so softly he couldn't understand. Anakin shook her gently on the shoulder "Ahsoka" he said a little louder "Snap out of it."

"The voice…it made me…it wasn't me…" she muttered softly as her eyes remained locked onto a far wall and her mechanical hands squeezed and released her legs continuously. To Anakin's every growing worry this continued for about another five minutes before the young padawan seemed to snap herself out of it. Her eyes slowly shifted from the wall to the blue eyes of Anakin, she looked confused dazed even. "How…did I get on the floor?" she asked. Anakin just thankful that she was somewhat alright wrapped her in a hug even though he felt her tense up. "It's ok Ahsoka" he said pulling back after a moment to look at her.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Snips. The healers said they found you here this morning talking to yourself" Anakin said. Ahsoka tilted her head to one side "I don't remember getting up and walking over here" she said looking back over to the bed she had been in earlier. "Ahsoka?" Anakin said gently drawling the padawan's blue eyes back toward him. "What do you mean a voice made you? Made you do what?" Anakin asked.

She shook her head and tighted the grip she had on her legs, the voice it made her it, forced her to do those things. She repeated this in her head as if wishing it hard enough would make it come true. She didn't want to hurt them to begin with now in the way she did anyway. Yet from the back of her mind the voice was whispering to her that she did want to hurt them the way she had. That they deserved what they got both of them.

 _They were weak they were beneath you and their failure to realize that forced you to punish them. You have power you have control make the weak serve you!_

"No get out of my head!" Ahsoka yelled as her hands grabbed the side of her head tightly "I wont listen to you!" she cried out. "Ahsoka, Ahsoka what is it?" Anakin said reached out and touching her shoulder.

 _Fear they should all fear you for they are weak and you are strong. The strong rule over the weak, power over the powerless. Hate, anger, fear you have so much child, embrace it embrace your destiny._

She squeezed her head tighter and buried her face into her knees trying to drive the voice form her head or at least shrink away from it. The voice was clearer than it had been yesterday it was louder and the dull ach in her chest was begin to grow again. "Leave me alone!" Ahsoka cried loudly. Anakin looked at Ahsoka and noticed a small on the force collar she was wearing was flashing steadily. Something must be wrong with the collar; he looked around for the healer that had brought the idea of using the force caller to begin with. He found her on the other side of the large room with another padawan "Hold on Ahsoka" Anakin said and ran quickly over to the healer to tell her what was going on.

As Anakin ran off Ahsoka was stuck dealing with her 'problem' her breathing began to become very shallow. She could feel the collars effect was getting weaker and her ability to touch the force returning. With each past moment the voice was louder and the burning in her chest began to grow hotter. She could feel the lightside begin to fade away from her and the dark coming up to sweep her away.

Moments later Anakin was back at her side with the healer kneeling down beside Ahsoka who was now crumpled up on the floor. The healer examined the collar "Power cell is drained, hold her still while I get another one" the healer order and quickly ran off. Anakin looked down with a very worried face "Hold on Ahsoka" he said as he placed both hands on her to keep her from thrashing.

The healer came back with another power cell in her hand and a tool to pull out the old one "Hold her still" the healer ordered as she leaned down to pull the old cell out. She undid the protective casing that held the power cell. "So bright….the light its so bright…" Ahsoka almost whimpered out. The healer pulled the old powercell out with the tool and the collar completely died.

Ahsoka began clawing at her arms as the burning in her body spread like a wild fire "The light…the light…the light" she said. The healer carefully began to put the other power cell in place when the padawan began thrashing violently in Anakin's grasp making her drop the cell. "Hold her still!" The healer yelled grabbing the power cell. Anakin turned Ahsoka's head to the side and place his knee against her face. "The light…" Ahsoka struggled out as her crystal blue eyes were engulfed in darkside corruption and the irises turned a mixture of red and yellow. "The light must die!" Ahsoka yelled and began to push Anakin off of her. His knee slipped from her face and he forced her arms down holding them to her side. His eyes widened in horror as he looked back the rage filled irises of his padawan. "Got it" the healer exclaimed closing the protective shield on the power cell. Lights on the collar began to flash rapidly as the collar began to turn back on. Ahsoka blasted Anakin off of her with the force sending him skidding across the ground and she quickly jumped up and lunched herself at the healer. Both her mechanical hands latched around the healer's throat and she quickly began squeezing. The padawan that was sitting in a bed across the room gasped in horror as what he saw. Anakin jumped up quickly and ran at Ahsoka to get her off of the healer.

The healer kicked and thrashed trying to get the padawan off of her, she let out chocked cries for help but Ahsoka was quickly silencing them as she added more pressure to her neck. A sadistic smile spread widely across her face showing her sharp togrutan teeth as she was watching the light began to leave the Jedi's eyes. Then suddenly something changed as a darkside immerse Ahsoka felt her connection to the force suddenly fade as the collar activated.

Her eyes began to turn back to their normal blue color then they widened in horror at what she saw in front of her. Slowly her hand released from around the healers throat then something hit her in the back and she felt tightly arms grip around her as she was thrown off of the healer. Next she found herself being pinned to the ground by her master and Anakin was relieved to see her eyes back to their normal color. Ahsoka looked over at the healer who was couching loudly and slowly pulling herself back to her feet. She looked back at Anakin with eyes full of fear at what she had done.


	12. Chapter 12

Twisted chapter 12

Ahsoka walked slowly through the halls of the Jedi temple surrounded by four other Jedi as she was being led to a different part of the temple. She kept her eyes downward avoiding the curious gazes from other Jedi. She felt bad enough for attacking the healer and now she felt like she was some kind of criminal. Gently one of the Jedi pushed her left as they rounded the corner down another hall way. "I'm sorry…so so sorry" she muttered to herself as they made another left. She tried to fight it she had tried to fight the darkness to push it away but it hadn't worked.

It scared her, not knowing if the Jedi could fix her and if they couldn't what would they do to her. She shuttered at the thought of there being nothing they Jedi could do to help her. She reached up and adjusted the collar on her neck so it didn't rub against skin more than what it already was. Again there was another turn and then they walked into a turbo lift, the doors closed and down they down. She didn't keep track of the seconds that went by as the lift traveled downward nor did she pay attention to the direction the Jedi had led her, if she had she would have realized that she had never seen this lift here.

She didn't count the minutes that past as the lift descended nor did she count the foot steps it took until she was lead through another door. She heard a loud long hiss then she felt herself being pushed through the door. Only then did she look up and realized she had been pushed inside what looked like some sort of containment room. Or more like a cell a ten by ten cell with thick see through walls. She tuned around her eyes wide with shock as one of the temple guard closed the door sealing her inside.

Ahsoka ran up to the door "Hey what's going on?" she asked. When the temple guard didn't respond she banged her hands against the door "What am I doing in here!" she yelled franticly. Ahsoka banged harder on the doors as the temple guards turned and began walking toward the lift again. She screamed loudly for them to come back and let her out but her pleas fell upon deaf ears as the masked men got into the lift and left her alone. Ahsoka slowly sunk to her knees trembling in fear and looking around at what was currently her room. There was a small bed and refresher other than that just see though walls and darkness outside of the cell she was in.

"Are you happy dear?" a wicked and evil voice filled her cell causing Ahsoka to look up and see her evil self standing at the other side of the room. "Why cant you just go away?" Ahsoka muttered, her evil self smiled "Now you know I cannot do that we are tied you and I. I am part of you and I have no intention of leaving there's still so much destruction that we have planed" the darker half replied.

"No you've made me hurt to many people I wont let you" Ahsoka replied. "It's already too late for that dear" the dark half replied in a sickly sweet tone as she walked toward Ahsoka. "You can feel it can't you" the dark half continued as she kneeled down in front of Ahsoka using her index finger to force Ahsoka to look into her eyes. "Running though your very soul. Like a rope that entangles the body strangling you, choking you" the dark half asked. "Wha-what kind of monster are you?" Ahsoka asked. The evil Ahsoka became very serious "I am a star going supernova next to a peaceful planet causing the people to fear for their lives. I am darkness, I am chaos, I am havoc and destruction. I will destroy all light in the galaxy until there is nothing but sweet darkness" she said.

"Why…why me…?" Ahsoka asked shaking her head in confusion and in horror at what her evil half was saying. "You my dear were chosen by the Son himself to carry on in his mission" the dark half explained with much joy in her tone. "No I don't want this I don't want any part of this" Ahsoka said her voice shaking. "It doesn't matter if you don't want to be part of it dear. The choice has already been made and now you just have to accept it" the dark half said. "No I don't want this!" Ahsoka said as tears slowly began to slide down her face. She didn't want to hurt anyone she just wanted everything to be ok.

"Shhh my dear do not worry" dark Ahsoka said taking her hand a whipping the tear away from the padawan's face. "Once this powercell dies you'll feel much better" she said with a wicked smile and faded away leaving behind a very terrified Ahsoka.

There was no crono in Ahsoka's new room so it was impossible to tell how much time had passed since she was visited by her dark self. Still she was trembling at the thought of letting that monster take over again. Ahsoka wanted to be a Jedi she wanted to be a good person she wanted to do the right thing. But at that moment the only thing she could think of is what would happen when the powercell died again in her collar.

Standing far enough in the shadows so not to be seen by the young togruta Master Windu and Master Yoda observed the girl. Both of them examined the trembling girl, both of them wondering what was exactly the cause of the padawan's darkness. It had been behind closed door that the few select council members decided to move Ahsoka to this cell for observation. A special cell one that dampened a force users ability greatly but still allowing them to feel it.

"She's terrified" Mace Windu noted in a hushed voice looking down at the grand Jedi master. "Is it wise to let whatever is causing her to attack Jedi out?" he questioned. "Understand the cause behind this we must secure she is down here. No harm to anyone she will bring" Yoda replied. Windu nodded and returned his gaze toward the padawan "What of Skywalker?" he asked. "Understand Skywalker will not, tell him nothing of where she is we will but in safe hands she is we will tell him" Yoda replied. "Wait long we will not have too" Yoda continued pointing toward the girl. The green light had already changed to yellow and began to flash slowly.

Ahsoka continued to sit there hands bound together as she tried to calm down and figure out what she was going to do. She could indeed feel the darkness in her right now it was suppressed but she knew she didn't have a lot of time. Maybe some meditation would do her good help her to calm down a little. Maybe just maybe the force would grant her some mercy and give her the answers she needed to stop this.


	13. Chapter 13

Twisted inside chapter 13

 _Wake up child_

Slowly Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open and a yawn escaped her mouth as she sat up. Two things came to her attention when the room came in to focus firstly she didn't remember falling asleep during her meditation but apparently she had. Secondly after scanning the room she found a tray of food sitting by the door. The loud growl of her stomach reminded her that she was hungry so she stood up and walked over to the tray. She picked it up and carried it back over to her bed and sat down and began eating.

As she ate she began to wonder if somehow she had brought this upon herself. Had she done something that had angered the force itself enough to cause it to curse her with what was happening to her? She racked her brain trying to think of what it may be but as far as she could remember the force had always come to her when she needed it, it had never turned its back on her and kept her from touching it. She ruled out that possibility but she still wondered why this had been brought upon her.

Anakin blame himself even when he wasn't at fault as he had done so in the past. She didn't blame him because he had no control over what had happened to her. She didn't blame him for letting the Son capture her and she didn't blame him for what was happening now. She knew that he would flip out if he knew where she was at the moment and raise hell with the council. He cared about his friends it was one of his strengths as it drove him harder but it was also one of his weaknesses. He would often put himself in danger to save his friends and she wouldn't be the one to chastise him for that. It's what any normal sentient being would do, they would watch out for their friends. She couldn't have asked for a better master or friend, she was honored to be his apprentice and greatly cherished their friendship.

Her pleasant thoughts where interrupted when she felt the force slowly beginning to wrap around her. "No no no it can't be, it can't be dying this quickly" Ahsoka exclaimed standing up looking for some sort of a mirror to examine her collar. When she didn't find one immediately her heart began to race and she began to search more franticly. When she still didn't find one she stopped and took a deep breath "Calm down" she told herself trying to slow her racing heart. She tried to calm down but her heart wouldn't slow and her mind would stop racing.

She looked around in the darkness and that surrounded her and she ran up to one of the walls "Someone I need help" she yelled. Her eyes searched the darkness for someone anyone that may be able to help her but she couldn't see anyone and she couldn't feel anyone her connection to the force was still dampened. "Master!" she cried out loudly hitting her fits against the wall again. Banging harder as her desperation grew "Anyone please don't let it take me!" she yelled louder straining the mechanical vocalizer in her.

Slowly she felt it taking over "No stay away I don't want this!" Ahsoka screamed as the burning sensation began to spread through her body. In the depths of her mind her dark half was speaking to her " _Do not resist my dear the more you do the more it will hurt."_ Ahsoka fought harder as the burning got worse and more intense, "I…cant let you" she said. " _Don't fight dear you'll only make it worse"_ but still she fought trying to push it away.

The burning almost became unbearable as he spread through her entire body "Please someone!" she cried loudly but no one came. A few moments later though her cries fell completely silent which drew the sudden interest of the two hidden Jedi watching from the shadows. The silence lasted several minutes as if nothing had even happened but the violent shift in the force told the Jedi that something had happened.

Slowly she lifted her right hand and placed it on the wall then shifting to one knee she stood up. She used her left hand to grab the collar that was around her neck and with a pull snapped it in half then she discarded it to the side. She inhaled deeply then let it out between her teeth making a noise that resembled a loud hiss.

She opened her eyes that now burned like fires of the brightest stars with a all consuming hatred at its core. She placed her other hand on the wall as well as her eyes narrowed and she searched the darkness beyond the cell she was in. She knew she was being watched, she could feel the lightside of the force just beyond her cell. Shifting her eyes from left to right and then back then stop as they settled on a particular spot in the shadows.

Slowly two figures step from the shadows and eyed the togurtan and it was the green Jedi master who spoke "Padawan Tano?" he questioned. The togurtan's eyes looked onto the Jedi master but she didn't speak. Slowly her head tilted to the right and the Jedi grandmaster suddenly staggered back as a violent force attacked his mind filling them with vivid images.

Yoda gasped and clutched his heart as he saw images of death, death everywhere. Jedi, republic citizens, the separatists so many dead. Sickness he saw sickness, he saw chaos, riots and war. The temple he saw it destroyed, smoldering in flames and smoke. He saw shadows wielding crimson sabers cutting down people who fled in fear. He saw planet after planet being consumed in war and death, stars becoming black holes devouring anything in there path. It was…sickening, it was twisted, it was evil. After a moment the dark presence retreated from his mind and he was left completely shaken.

Then the yellow eyes moved toward the vappad Jedi master and wide wicked smile spread across her face. Mace Windu was bombarded with a mass of images and sounds. Again the temple burning but instead of shadows with crimson sabers like Master Yoda had seen Ahsoka showed him something different. Clones hundreds of clones attacking the Jedi temple and a hooded blurry figure at the head of the attack cutting down Jedi with a lightsaber. Then he saw a old man with a disfigured face laughing evilly and beside him stood a man? Or was it a machine maybe it was a mixture of both. He saw the man/machine hunting down Jedi then he saw a much older Master Kanobi getting cut down.

Both Jedi were shocked so much that it was evident on their faces as they stared at Ahsoka or whatever had taken control of her. She had showed them the future well two of many that could yet to come. Either way it wasn't good for the Jedi order or the Republic. The wicked smile remained on her face as she stepped back away from the wall watching as the two Jedi made their way back to the lift that led to the temple with hast.


	14. Chapter 14

Twisted inside chapter 14

That night no one was able to sleep in the Jedi temple, master, apprentice and youngling were all awaken by visions of death and destruction. Even those with the strongest of wills and mental shields couldn't keep the nightmares away. Some swore they were so real saying their clothes reeked of smoke and ash. Some believe it was a warning how could it not be, it all felt to real to be anything less. Most had visions of shadows wielding crimson sabers invading the temple and destroying it yet a few select others nightmare was different, worse depending on who you were and who you were close with.

Through the maze of halls that was the Jedi temple Obi-wan was attempting to finally get some rest after a exhausting day. Kicking off his boots and sitting them next to his bed then placing his lightsaber on the small nightstand next to him he finally laid down in bed. "Finally some peace and quiet" he said as he closed his eyes and relaxed ready to turn in for the night.

As his mind and heart rate began to slow down he began drifting toward the edge of sleep the room suddenly began to grow cold. He wasn't sure if the noise that began to fill his ears was real or if he was dreaming but he suddenly found himself in the Jedi holorecording room and a sudden wave of sadness and confusion hit him as he stared down at the recording. Someone…someone had attacked the Jedi temple and they had killed Jedi cutting down one right after the other with a lightsaber. Wave after wave of unexplainable sadness and hurt continued to wash over him "I cant watch anymore" he found himself suddenly sitting down as his legs gave away.

"Who, who could have done this?" he asked now finding himself following master Yoda through the Jedi temple that was littered with Jedi's bodies. Kneeling down to examine one of them "Not even the younglings were spared" he muttered. "Kill by clones the padawans were not but with a lightsaber" the grand master of the Jedi Order spoke.

The dream was bad enough already but it took a steep spiraling dive when Obi-wan felt a sudden blast of heat wash over him as the Jedi temple faded away. He found himself kneeling down next a unconscious Padme on a landing back of some lava covered planet. The voice that spoke in front of him was so twisted, drowned in hate and rage, it was so cold and vile that Obi-wan couldn't even began to begin to imagine who the voice belonged to. "I have brought peace, freedom and security to my new empire" the twisted voice called out. He felt a sudden sense of loss so great it was as if his entire world had come crashing down in front of him and he could do nothing to stop it.

As if he was shot forward in time with a incredible burst of speed he saw himself aging as his blond began to turn grey and a boy with blond hair a blue eyes were making their way though some sort of massive ship or perhaps it was a base of some kind. He saw himself facing off against a towering figure dressed in black and wearing a menacing mask "Now I am the master" the figure said striking out with a crimson blade. "Only a master of evil Darth" he heard himself reply then all of the sudden bringing his saber up to his face he allowed the figure to cut him down and his body suddenly vanished.

The dream shifted one last time to a swampy planet covered in vegetation with all sorts of creatures running about. He was blue transparent now and he was looking down upon a very old Master Yoda who weakly pulled himself into a bed. "But master Yoda you cant die" a older more mature blonde hair blue eyed boy said and Obi-wan recognized him as the same boy that was on the base. "Strong I am in the force but not that strong" Yoda replied with a weak chuckle "Twilight is upon me forever sleep earned it I have" he continued. The blue eyed boy became very solemn "Is Darth Vader my father?" he asked. Yoda sighed turning his back to the boy and closed his eyes for the last time before saying "Your father he is."

Obi-wan woke up covered in sweat and breathing rather quickly, his hands were trembling in fear. The force, the force had shown him something, something of the future. Something so unexplainable painful that it hurt to even think about the only question was why. He hadn't been able to see if Padme had been alright and he didn't know who he had fought on the lava covered planet. He didn't know why they Jedi had been destroyed nor who the blond hair blue eyed boy was. It was so much to process so many emotions were bombarding him that he didn't know what to do with them. The strongest of these emotions was fear, of not knowing what was to come and if that was indeed the future not knowing how to prevent it terrified him.

Meanwhile a few hallways and doors away Anakin found himself in a similar situation, being tormented by nightmares. He found himself back on Tattooine holding his dying mother in the Tuskin raider camp but instead of feeling anger like he had before he felt a since of loss and pain. He had been to late to save her, if he had come a day or perhaps even a few hours earlier maybe he could have saved her from dying.

Next he found himself standing in a dimly lit room staring up at a raised platform where his padawan stood before a few council members. "It is the council's opinion that you have been found guilty of sedition against the Republic and are he by expelled from the Jedi Order" the voice of Mace Windu. A sudden wave of pain and shock hit Anakin like a bullet train, what happened? Why was she being expelled? "No you cant do this!" he cried out trying to reach his padawan but to temple guards stepped forward stopping him. The platform lowered "You are here by stripped of your padawan statues and forfeit command in the army of the Republic. You are bared from the Jedi Order" Jedi Master Mundi said. One of the temple guards stepped forward and tore the padawan braid off of Ahsoka then she was led away.

"I'm not going to take the fall for something I didn't do!" Ahsoka cried out as the dream shifted again and Anakin found Ahsoka standing in the opening of a drainage pipe. He could hear the foot steps of people running to meet up with him. "Ahsoka" he said desperately "I would never let anyone hurt you, never" he said.

Again the dream changed only continuing to get worse as now he found himself and Ahsoka standing in the council chambers. He was looking down at his padawan at his friend with confusion and pain in his eyes as she gently cupped his out stretched hand with her own then using the other closed his hand around her padawan braid. With tear filled eyes she said "I'm sorry master but I'm not coming back" then she turned and left.

Next he found Ahsoka who was older standing in front of a man dressed in black. The menacing figure in black leather who radiated with the darkside of the force turned his head to look at her "Anakin Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him" he exclaimed. A look of pain and regret filled Ahsoka's face before it hardened "Then I will avenge his death" he said. "Revenge is not the Jedi way" the other said, Ahsoka's face hardened with determination "I am no Jedi" she said pulling her sabers and activating the white blades.

Anakin couldn't watch anymore, non of it made sense and he was beginning to panic. He prayed the dream couldn't get any worse but then it shifted one final time. He found Ahsoka pulling herself off of the ground and from behind her he heard the Sith lord call out her name "Ahsoka." She froze for a moment before turning her head and Anakin did as well seeing that the Sith's mask had been damaged. Horror pure horror, shock, terror there weren't words to describe what Anakin felt as he looked at the exposed face of the Sith lord, his face. "Ahsoka" he said again now locking eyes directly with her, "Anakin…" he heard her reply. "I won't leave you! Not this time" she declared, "Then you will die!" he bellowed.

Anakin shot up out of bed with a yell looking around quickly. He was shaking violently and his breathing was sporadic. Wha…what in sith hell had he just seen. He had attacked her, he had hurt her threatening to kill her yet he didn't know why. No…it has to be a joke it cant be the truth, he would never hurt Ahsoka never. But the face beneath that mask was undoubtedly his, he was a Sith lord a slave to the darkside drowning in his anger so much that everything had become twisted and perverted.

"It cant be…no I wouldn't" Anakin whispered, he would never hurt Ahsoka he cared to much about her to do such a thing. Fear began to grip his body and very soul as be began tossing on his clothes as quickly as he could. He had to check on her make sure she was alright, make sure that she was going to be ok to prove that he wouldn't hurt her. Forgetting about his shoes he ran from his room to the halls of healing in the dead of night. But when he got there and to where she was suppose to be in bed he found that she wasn't there, she was gone.


	15. Chapter 15

Twisted inside chapter 15

Yoda rubbed his forehead trying to push away the on coming headache as he listened to his fellow council members debate where the next Jedi should be sent to help another planet that had fallen under attack from the Separatists. At least the war was something to take their minds off of the nightmare plagued night that no one could explain. It had been talked about non stop since the sun rose and Master Yoda would rather deal with the war than the problem that laid beneath all their feet.

He had meditated long and hard over padawan Tano's current state and he had yet to come up with any explanation as to what was happening to her. He had sent down a healer to examine her not to long ago as well as take her food. Maybe now that she was secure behind the special cell the healers would be able to find the cause of this quickly.

She had been sitting now for several hours or maybe even a day now on the floor of the cell cross legged and eyes closed. She felt it now, beneath her, beneath the floor of the temple deep underground. So many Jedi didn't realize that their precious temple was built on top of a Sith temple but she felt it. The temple was there buried underneath long forgotten for thousands of years but the darkside still radiated from it. Seeping though the different levels of Coruasant and influencing the population that resided on it. Perhaps that is what made the lower levels of the massive city planet so much more dangerous because it was closer to the long forgotten temple.

She almost smirked or even let a small laugh escape her mouth, it was funny she thought. The Jedi were so ignorant of the mass concentration of the darkside below them, so blinded by the lightside of the force that they couldn't see what was happening. It was here where she would gather and feed on the power of the darkside until she could break free of this prison. Here she would begin not only begin the Son's mission of destroying the light but also cause war to escalated in the galaxy.

War would rise, more people would suffer and die, she would plague the galaxy and engulf it in chaos and destruction. Even the mere thought of this made her body tingle with excitement. She didn't care about politics, about the Separatists or the Republic. She didn't care about the ideals and principles of either side nor did she care about the outcome of the war. She had one goal one purpose in life that she intended to fulfill and that was to destroy the Jedi and every trace of the lightside that was in the galaxy.

She was no Sith nor did she follow their code she was the new embodiment of darkness seeking not to rule but to destroy to cause utter destruction and chaos throughout the galaxy. Anger, hate, pain, cruelty and conflict all of these she fed on growing stronger and more powerful. She couldn't descried the pleasure when she was surrounded by these caused but she knew they felt good. She could feel it her body ageing the further and deeper she delved into the darkside but it didn't matter. The son's body lasted hundreds if not thousands of years but then again he was immortal and she had yet to see if she was as well.

The clear walls that were imprisoning her for the time being creaked quietly as the darkside continued to seep into the cell ever so slowly eating away at the walls integrity. On the edges of the walls a small tinny crack appeared and a light brown color began to appear as the walls as if they were beginning to decay. It was only a matter of time before she would break free and when she did nothing would stop her.

She was drawn out of her meditation when she felt three beings filled with the lightside of the force entering the room. Light from the lift filled the room illuminating the darkness before the door closed engulfing the room back in darkness. The light tapping of footsteps echoed in the room as someone made their way to the edge of her cell. She felt three sets of eyes cautiously watching her and then a latch being released. Then there was something sliding across the room toward her and came to a stop as it lightly touched her leg.

The latch was sealed back and a set of foot steps retreated a few paces away. "Padawan Tano?" a female voice called to her breaking the silence that she had been enjoying for quiet a while. "Padawan Tano…?" the annoying voice of the Jedi healer spoke again a little louder. Her lekku twitched in irritation as the healer continued to press for a response from her but she still remained silent. After a few moments of silence the healer spoke again "Stand by the lift" she said to the two temple guards that accompanied her.

The healer sat down mirroring Ahsoka's meditative stance from the other side of the clear wall. The healer glanced over at the two broken pieces of the collar that laid on the floor before looking back at Ahsoka. What ever seemed to be controlling Ahsoka or causing her to lash out at Jedi seemed to be controlling her now though was strangely calm. What the healer found odd was that instead of trying to escape like she would have thought she would have instead she was just sitting there. Several hours ago she remembered Ahsoka being so frightened and worried but now she was the complete opposite.

Her body was completely relaxed and not even the slightest bit of fear was coming from her and this worried the healer greatly. It wasn't just the fact that Ahsoka seemed so calm but the fact that her body showed signs of her be immersed heavily in the darkside. The healer also shivered as even though the barrier surrounding Ahsoka dampened her ability to use the force she could feel a mass of darkside energy pulsing from the cell.

Pushing her own fear and worry away she straightened up and cleared her throat "Ahsoka do you know where you are?" she asked. She was met with silence for several minutes so she spoke again "This is Jedi healer Talis do you know who I am?" she asked. Again silence was her response but the healer did sense a slight shift in Ahsoka's demeanor when she said jedi.

The healer thought for a long moment before looking back up at her "What is your name?" she asked. She thought that perhaps whatever it was that was controlling Ahsoka could have its own name and maybe that's why she wasn't responding. At this question a smiled pulled at the togurtan's face and her eyes opened locking directly onto the healer. Then a wide predatory smile spread across the togurtan's face as if she were staring her next target. The lights inside of the cell flickered slightly and the walls of the cell creaked as if some force was pressing in on it or perhaps out of it. If the healer wanted insight then that's what she would give her and perhaps even strike more fear into the healer for her amassment.

She watched in pure sadistic pleasure as all the color seemed to fade from the healers face and a pure expression of shock and dread appeared on her face when she spoke one word. "Bogan" (ancient word for "the darkside") she said, the ancient word for everything the Jedi seemed to fear and want to destroy to bring so called balance. Before the healer could speak Ahsoka raised her hand and pointed at her "Ashla" (ancient word for the "lightside") she spat venomously. Then with speed that the healer was sure even Master Yoda couldn't match the padawan was standing at the edge of the cell glaring down at the healer "Ashla" she growled loudly.

The healer slipped trying to slide back away from the wall as the darkside swarmed around Ahsoka with such intensity that it caused the ground around them to shake. Pointing at herself "Bogan" Ahsoka she said loudly and continued to yell this same word again and again until she was screaming the word. "Bogan destroy Ashla!" Ahsoka screamed and began beating on the wall trying to break through it to kill the Jedi.

The two temple guard stepped forward igniting their lightsaber and grabbed the healer dragging her further away from the cell to protect her. Again the darkside flared violently in the force making the temple guards stumble slightly. "Bogan kill Ashla!" Ahsoka screamed louder stepping back and hurling herself at the wall in a attempt to break it. The healer was petrified in fear a images of death and destruction flashed in her mind that she didn't even noticed she was being dug back toward the lift.

Ahsoka barred her teeth viciously at the Jedi and hurled herself at the wall again though not breaking through the wall managed to break the skin on her forehead. Blood began to roll down her face as she threw herself at the wall again more determined than before to kill the Jedi. The temple guard pulled the healer into the lift and quickly hit up on the control panel. The doors slid shut and the lift began to move upward back toward the safety of the Jedi temple.

She laughed once the Jedi had fled a twisted sick laugh one full of glee. She stared at the door for a moment before walking back to where she had been sitting and sat back down returning to the same position as she had before the Jedi had visited her. Glancing down at the object that had been slid into her cell earlier she noticed it was a tray of food, more specifically meat. The growling in her stomach reminded her just how hungry she was. If she was to continue the Son's plan then she couldn't let starvation be the reason she failed. She reached forward and snatched a hold of the meat and quickly began devouring it like a vicious predator.


	16. Chapter 16

Twisted inside chapter 16

Ahsoka gasped awake wide eyed and looking around franticly as she bolted up right. Her eyes fell upon the broken collar that lay on the floor not far from her bed. Her fingers slowly trembled there way up her neck and to her surprise she found the collar still not on her neck. How…how was she in control of herself without the collar? Shouldn't the other _her_ be in control?She let out a shaky breath of relief and slowly swung her legs over the bed standing up. She walked over to the small sink and turned on the water, she cupped her hands allowing the water to fill her hands. She splashed the water on her face and let out a long sigh then rubbing her eyes with her hands. She looked up at her reflection and she recoiled back at the blood she saw smeared all over it.

She began to look around and her eyes filled with horror as she saw blood smeared over the walls. Her chest began heaving as dread filled eyes continued to scan the room. All a long the walls written in blood was the word _Bogan._ Carefully she walked back toward the mirror and she looked at her reflection and saw the skin on her forehead had been busted open and dried blood covered her face. "I didn't…no no no no" she said trembling backward away from the mirror. She did this? The walls painted in blood…her blood spelling out the word bogan, the ancient word for the darkside.

She sat back down on the bed slowly both of her hands covering her mouth at the horror that was around her. She covered her eyes for a moment hoping when she looked back up that all of the blood that this nightmare would be over but it wasn't in fact it was worse. "Hello dear" her darker half said with a kind smile as she leaned back against the blood stained wall. Dark Ahsoka's smile dropped and she walked toward her slowly "What's the matter dear, do you not like what I've done with the place?" she asked.

Ahsoka looked back up but remained silent choosing to ignore her darker half. Dark Ahsoka walked over and sat down next to her reaching her hand out she gently caressed her cheek almost in a loving kind of way. "Is red not your color?" she asked as a smile spread slowly across her face. Ahsoka remained silent and jerked her head away "I'll take that as a no" dark Ahsoka replied her voice still gently as she slowly reached forward and pulled Ahsoka's head back toward her "look at me dear" she said.

Ahsoka looked at her "What do you want?" she asked her voice shaking slightly. Dark Ahsoka stood up and spun around opening up her arms wide "To show you what I've done to the place, the room was so bland and boring so I decided to spice things up a bit" the dark half said. She stopped spinning and faced Ahsoka who still sat on the bed "plus even a bad girl like me" she said then pointed at her "like you, I needed some sleep" she said.

"But your…you're the darkside…the embodiment of evil, why do you need sleep?" Ahsoka asked. Dark Ahsoka smiled and walked up kneeling down in front of Ahsoka taking her hands in her own "Your right my dear" she said with a chuckle. "But as it stands this is a mortal body that we share and will remain so till you except me" Dark Ahsoka said. "I'll never do that" Ahsoka said quickly but the darker half smiled "Oh but I think you will after I show you what happens to Anakin" she said chuckling darkly. Ahsoka's eyes widened as her darker half's smile got bigger "What…what are you talking about?" Ahsoka asked. Her hands tightened around Ahsokas "My dear isn't it obvious what is happening?" the darker half asked. "What did you do to him?" Ahsoka asked trembling harder.

Dark Ahsoka reached up and cupped her face in her hand "I did nothing to him dear don't worry yourself" she replied her voice still gentle. "Don't lie you tried to hurt him before" Ahsoka said pulling her head back from her darker self's grasp. "Alas another drawl back my dear" the darker half said with a sigh as she stood up pulling her hand away from Ahsoka. "You see my dear since the creation of the galaxy there have always been embodiments of the force, the dark and the lightside are both bound within beings thus in turn is what gives beings the ability to use the force, if it weren't for that then the Jedi and the Sith would never exist" the darker half explained as she slowly paced back in forth within the cell. Ahsoka looked at her darker half confused "The…Jedi never spoke of this" she said. The darker half chuckled "There is so much they don't understand and could never hope to comprehend about the force" she answered and stopped to face Ahsoka. "The Son and Daughter were not the first there have been others through the millennia. They like many before them considered it a honor and gladly accept their new roles to play within the galaxy. You however have resisted longer than the other vessels I have dwelled within, your will is strong but you will give in just as all the others have before" she said.

The darker half walked back over to Ahsoka and kneeled down in front of her placing a hand on her chest. Ahsoka winched painfully as her chest began to burn where the darker half had her hand. "The burning you feel is what happens when you try and lock me up inside" the darker half explained and slowly twisted her hand to the side. The burning sensation became more intense, Ahsoka gasped and groaned through gritted teeth as the burning became worse. "It is not my intention to cause you pain dear but you fight and lock me away and that hurts me" the dark half said slowly "but if you open up just a little the pain won't be as bad. You will find that I can be very comfortable to live with me inside of you, I promise. I can make you strong, powerful beyond your wildest imagination, invincible even and all you have to do is open the door to me. Embrace me dear and I promise you everything will be alright" she continued and in a soothingly quite voice.

Ahsoka closed her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth harder as she continued to fight as hard as she could. "What if I could show you the danger your master is in, the pain that will be inflected on him if he continues down the path he is on. What if you could warn him then would you open up just a little? Just enough so I am not as cramped inside" the darker half offered taking her hand off of Ahsoka's chest. Ahsoka let out a short breath in relief as the burning turned to a dull ach and she took a moment to catch her breath before looking up at her darker half. "How do I know you're not just lying and you won't just take over again? Why should I even trust you?" Ahsoka asked. "You hurt me dear I would have thought you'd have trusted the force" the darker half replied with a small mischievous smile but fell after a moment and her face became serious "because dear I see what is coming what will happen to everyone you care about and I want to help you avoid all that mess…to change the future to make things better" she said smiling again.

"You'll show me what happens to Anakin?" she asked cautiously considering the offer. "Yes dear I promise" the darker half replied, Ahsoka looked at her and slowly nodded "you first" she said. "That's not how it works, you have to give some to get some. Is what I'm asking really that much? If so then I guess I'll just go and come back after something bad happens" the darker half replied as she began to walk away. Ahsoka looked up as the darker half walked away "No wait!" she said with growing urgency in her voice. If something really was going to happened to Anakin and she knew she could have done something about it but didn't she would never forgive herself. "Please…I have to save Anakin if I can" Ahsoka said. The darker half turned and waited expectantly as Ahsoka looked at her darker half warily before closing her eyes. Slowly very slowly Ahsoka began to open up to the darker half. It started in her chest a cool rush that dulled the pain in her chest and slowly spread. After a moment Ahsoka opened her blue eyes that now possessed a yellow tinge to them and she looked at the darker half who was stretching her arms and rolling her neck from side to side as if the room had gotten a little bigger. "Thank you dear" the darker half said after a moment before looking up to Ahsoka. "There I held up my part of the deal now show me what happens to Anakin" Ahsoka demanded standing up.

The darker half nodded slowly and Ahsoka began to feel really hot that sweat began to instantly form on her body and she suddenly shrieked in pain as her left arm and legs began to burn causing her to fall to the floor. She closed her eyes tightly gritting her teeth tightly in the pain but another louder cry of pain erupted from her mouth as the burning sensation began to move from her knees up her body. Her lungs burned as she tried to take a breath, the air tasted of ash and burning flesh. It felt like somehow she had suddenly had her limbs cut from her body and she had caught on fire. She sucked in a painful breath and let out another cry of unbearable pain as the invisible flames that seemed to be on her creped upward feeding on her clothes and her skin. The smell of burning flesh only grew strong she choked at the repulsive smell. "Stop!" she tried to cry out but it came out as another scream.

The burning continued to spread consuming her body in excruciating indescribable pain. She couldn't breathe now it felt like her lungs had suddenly caught on fire inside of her. Up her back to her neck and over her head the pain washed over her again and again relentlessly attacking her body. After her entire body felt like it had been ravaged by the invisible flame she laid there motionless unable to move but she was finally able to suck air into her lungs as painful as it was. All she felt was pain her as the pain respecters in her brain were on overload to which she blacked out on the cold hard floor. After it was done the darker half slowly walked over to Ahsoka and placed a gently hand on her head "Rest dear for when you awake you will be filled with pain and worry but do not worry for I will be there to comfort and offer you peace of mind" she said before fading.


	17. Chapter 17

Twisted inside 17

It wasn't long before Ahsoka woke up again or she though that perhaps not much time has passed. She couldn't really be sure however due to there being no crono in her cell. She woke up with a loud gasp and her eyes wide with fear, her hands shot up toward her body where she expected to find her skin charred and badly burnt over her but to her relief she was ok. She sat back and slid against the nearest wall breathing quickly as her mind struggled to processes what had happened earlier. She remembered fire, fire everywhere, she remembered pain so much pain all over her body. She remembered not being able to breath and the air smelling like ash and burnt flesh. Her throat is was so dry, dry like the sand dunes on Tattooine.

Standing up slowly she went straight to the sink turning it on and cupped her hands letting the water fill them. She drank, drank and drank trying to quench her extreme thirst, trying to get the taste the foul taste of ash out of her mouth. After drinking until she chocked up water she sunk back to the floor trembling wrapping her arms around her "ohhh….anakin" she said with a shaky and weak voice.

She reached up and covered her montrals with her hands; she could hear him screaming in pain. If what she felt, the pain she felt ravage her body was going to be inflected on Anakin….she just couldn't bare the thought of that. Her master was a strong man, the strongest she had ever seen in her life but that…that was something that would break even the strongest of people.

She looked up after a moment for her darker half but found that she was alone in her cell. At least the darker half had come through with her promise though as painful as the experience was for her she now knew that Anakin was in great danger. Now she just had to warn him but she couldn't do that from in this cell. Maybe maybe someone could come and visit her it didn't matter who all she needed was for them to tell Anakin that he was in danger.

As she sat there she thought back to what the darker half told her, about the light and the darkside emboldening people allowing them to use the force. Surely that couldn't be true she thought if that was true then what would happen to the lightside since the Daughter died on Mortis? Would that mean the Jedi would no longer be able to use the lightside of the force if so then this was defiantly not good at all. Seeing how she was now the embodiment of the darkside did that mean that the Sith would grow stronger? Did that mean that the Separatists would win the war because there was no embodiment of the light to oppose the dark?

She thought it strange, her the embodiment of the darkness, of chaos and destruction so she wondered why she didn't feel very evil. Not that she wanted to of course, she didn't want to be evil or corrupted by the darkside but it seemed she was stuck with it. Her darker half or what she guesses was seemed rather calm and gentle toward her. Ahsoka almost rolled her eyes at the thought of the darkside being so well kind was the only word she could think of, in its own sick kinda way.

She was glad her chest wasn't hurting like it normally did when she tried to fight the darkness. It seemed that her darker half was content with the little bit of space Ahsoka had opened up to her, for now of course. She was sure later the darker half would return wanting more room, more freedom in her body. She stood up and slowly began to walk around the room thinking, she really didn't have anything else to do in here besides think. She wondered how the Clone Wars were going and what had happened since she had missed so much of it, how many of her friends had either died or gotten hurt. She wondered how Anakin had dealt with her being gone for so long, probably not to well she assumed. She wondered where he was at now, was he on a mission or was he on Coruasant.

She had missed so much in those two years, two years she spent in a comma because of whatever had happened on Mortis. She still couldn't remember anything past when the Son had bitten her. It was all just blank in her mind, she couldn't remember what had happened to her that caused her to have these prosthetic mechanical hands and spine. Whatever it had been it must have been bad but then that also made her wonder why she had appeared where she did and not back on the ship with Anakin and Obi-wan. She racked her brain for answers to questions that filled her mind but the memories of what happened just wouldn't surface. Maybe it was because the dark half had been in control during all of that because anytime that happened she could never remember what had happened afterwards. She looked up at one of the walls that were smeared in her blood that had the ancient name of the darkside written on it which made her wonder if the dark half would tell her what had happened during those two years. Of course she would have to wait until she decided to visit her again then again her visit before hadn't been very pleasant.

The question in her mind now was how long would she have to wait before she visited her again. Then an idea came to her mind, the force she could feel it faintly even within this room. Maybe she could some how summon her darker half, like she summoned the lightside of the force to aid her in battle maybe it would work the same. The only difference though is that she would have to summon the darkside to her, shivering slightly at the thought of willingly calling upon the darkside she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I need answers and if she has them then I have to find out' she told herself. Slowly she called out to the darkside summoning it to her and to her surprise she found that it rushed to meet her call. Carefully she touched the darkside however faintly she could feel it and it seemed to wrap around her with ease as if she had done this a thousand times before. "Bogan" she said softly using its ancient name in hope of summoning her darker half and after a moment she heard slow clapping behind her.

Ahsoka spun around quickly and watched as her dark half appeared in front of her applauding her. "Well done my dear though I must say I am surprised you called upon me" the dark half said with a pleased smile on her face. Ahsoka looked at the darker half in surprise, she didn't think that would actually work but clearly it had. "Don't act so surprised dear did you think I would not come when you called" the darker half said with a small laugh. "Actually I didn't think that would work at all" Ahsoka replied. "I wouldn't miss you willingly call upon me for the world my dear" the darker half replied. Ahsoka looked away ashamed that she had done it, if Plo Koon or Anakin had seen her do that they would certainly be very disappointed in her.

"There is no reason to be ashamed my dear" the darker half soothed walking up to Ahsoka and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ahsoka looked up into the yellow irises of the darker half her face still one of immense shame "I need answers" she said. The darker half nodded "I assumed you would and I am more than happy to share with you what I know" the darker half replied wrapping her arm around Ahsoka's shoulder and leading her back over to the bed. "Sit and ask" the darker half said to which Ahsoka did sit down on the bed and took a moment to formulate the questions in her head. "What happened on Mortis…how did I get these?" Ahsoka asked lifting up her two mechanical hands.

The darker half almost looked sad, if that was even possible which Ahsoka thought was highly unlikely. "After the Daughter was killed and the lightside was drove from her body it weakened Morits's foundation. Then the Father died weakening it further and when the Son was stabbed with the dagger I was drive from him I went to you. Mortis was a place the Father built to hold both the lightside and I captive and our power kept it together. With two gone Mortis could not sustain itself and began to crumple, you fell through the crack in the surface and as you fell I bound myself to you. I was able to protect your mortal body from most of the fall such as your internal organs. Your brain and ribs where the main places I reinforced but since I was not fully accepted by you I was unable to protect you entirely. You hit the ground and your spine broke, arms and legs as well but I kept you alive. I kept your body together then put you in a deep sleep to allow your body to heal" the darker half explained.

Ahsoka turned her head to one side in confusion "You healed me?" she asked. The darker half shook her head "No but I preserve you kept you alive until that doctor could get you stable then I simply waited" the darker half replied. Ahsoka nodded skeptical of what she was saying but she had no proof that she was lying to her so she would just have to take her word for it. "When I was trying to get back to Coruasant why didn't you talk to me the way you are now why were you just a voice in my head and sounded like the Son?" Ahsoka asked. "You and I are bound to one another but then our connection was not strong enough for me to appear to you like this. The only reason I can do so now is because our bond has strengthened. As for your second question I can take many forms and sound like anybody I choose though I find it easier to mimic the person I am bound with" the darker half explained.

Again Ahsoka nodded but found it unnerving that the bond she shared with her darker half had grown strong without her knowing. Then she decided to ask the question that was the most pressing matter "What you showed me earlier…what I felt…is that really what is going to happen to Anakin?" she asked slowly. "If things continue the way they are then unfortunately my dear yes. Anakin Skywalker will suffer severely but then again that doesn't have to happen either" the darker half replied. Ahsoka looked up at her "But what you showed me…it's the future how can it be avoided?" Ahsoka asked. Sitting down beside Ahsoka and looking at her in the face "There are many futures my dear, many possibilities and many outcomes. One simple act can change the course of the future for the better or worse. I can see them all and the one the galaxy is headed down now is tragic indeed" she answered. "Together you and I can change that" The darker half continued with a growing smile on her face "We can save _Skyguy_ if you want, keep this tragedy from happening" she said using Anakin's nickname. Ahsoka looked down at the floor for several minutes "…How?" she asked to which the darker half's smile spread wider.


	18. Chapter 18

Twisted inside chapter 18

For the first time she had been brought to the temple Ahsoka was beginning to feel lonely. She hadn't seen anybody since she had been put here, no one had come to visit her or at least when she was awake. Someone clearly was being sent down to bring her food but every time they had she had been asleep. Not only was she lonely but she was bored and worried. She missed walking though the temple with her master, missed having conversations with Plo Koon and even Obi-wan. She missed being in her fighter shooting droids from space or saving her master every time one of his brilliant plans went south. She missed the sights, the smells and just the vive she got when she was around people. This isolation she had had to endure could drive the sanest people crazy given enough time.

So for the second time she found herself calling out to her darker half, not to ask questions but to just talk to someone even if it looked and sounded just like her. Just like the first time the darkside rushed to her and with ease it wrapped around her like a perfectly molded glove that slid onto her hand. She felt the darkside swirling and practically jumping for joy at her call eager to offer its aid. "You know dear I do greatly enjoy the fact that you are willingly calling upon me" the darker half said as she materialized next to Ahsoka. Ahsoka sighed and drew her leg to her chest wrapping her arms around them "yea I bet you do…" she muttered.

The darker half frowned "What's the matter dear?" the darker half asked turning her body to face Ahsoka. Ahsoka sighed softly again "Why hasn't anyone come down to see me?" she asked. "Do you want my honest answer or perhaps the one you would like to hear?" the darker half replied. Ahsoka was beginning to regret summoning her darker half to talk to if this was how she was going to be. "The jedi they could not begin to understand just how _special_ you are. That jedi healer that visited you should have seen the look on her face" the darker half said with a small laugh. Ahsoka looked up at her darker half "Someone came down to see me?" she asked wide eyed.

"Why yes what was her name…Jedi healer Talis yes that's it" the darker half replied. Ahsoka shook her head "I don't remember her coming here…something happened with the collar I think it malfunctioned or something then…" she trailed off and her eyes narrowed at the darker half. "What did you say to her? What did you do?" Ahsoka demanded. If the darker half had done something to the healer something bad and the healer told Master Yoda they might decide it was better to just keep her in here instead of trying to help her.

"She interrupted my meditation and I really hate when people do that" the darker half replied. Panic began to swell within Ahsoka "What did you do!?" she demeaned raising her voice louder. "Relax my dear I didn't hurt the Jedi if that's what your thinking" the darker half replied placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently. Ahsoka bent over and groaned as her chest began to burn "Relax, breathe dear calm yourself" the darker half continued. "No you did something that's why no one has come down here!" Ahsoka replied loudly. If the darker half scared away the healers then who would help her get the darker half out of her. She'd be left down here all alone and Anakin he wou-. Her thoughts were interrupted as the burning flared leaving her breathless.

"Calm down dear, when you let your emotions over power you like that it gets me excited. That is why you lost control and I took over earlier" the darker half said. Gasping in pain Ahsoka slowly began to pull her emotions under control and the burning slowly faded leaving Ahsoka somewhat exhausted. She took several minutes to slow her breathing enough before leaning back against the wall "Isn't that what you want? You want control of me so you can hurt the people I care about?" Ahsoka asked.

"No my dear" the darker half replied softly gently raising her hand to Ahsoka's cheek "I want you to trust me, I want you to accept me out of your own free will. I meant when I said I don't mean to cause you pain dear and I mean that truly I do but until you accept me as a part of you that will continue to happen" the darker half replied. "Why…why do you want me to accept you, what do you want out of all of this?" Ahsoka asked.

The darker half sighed and crossed her legs on the bed "Look dear, let me be honest with you. The Jedi can't help you with me, you dear are stuck with me forever now. The only weapon that could drive me from you was destroyed on Mortis" the darker half said. Ahsoka shook her head and closed her eyes "No your lying…the jedi will find a way" Ahsoka said. "I haven't lied to you dear, friends don't lie to one another and I am your friend aren't I?" the darker half replied in a voice that was soft and gentle with a small smile on her face. Ahsoka continued to shake her head in disbelief so the darker half reached up and took Ahsoka's face gently in one of her hands "Look at me dear" she said softly.

Ahsoka resisted for a moment before opening her eyes and looking up at her tears in the brims of her eyes. "If there was a way that you could some how break our bond and drive me from you would you really want to knowing the peril _Skyguy_ is in, when you know I can help you save him?" she asked. Ahsoka shook her head "Why do you want to help me?" she asked. "I don't just want to help you dear, I want to give you the life you have been denied your entire life. The chance to be free, to make your own choices in life. You dear could be so much more than a Jedi if you let me help you. I want to help you but you have to trust me and let me help you" the darker half spoke now in a tone as if she was speaking to a lifetime old friend.

Ahsoka again looked away from her darker half as her mind struggled to process everything that the Bogan was telling her. If it were all in fact true and she was indeed stuck with Bogan then she would slowly transform into the new embodiment of darkness. Wither willingly or unwillingly it seemed it was going to happen and there was nothing the Jedi council or all of the healers could do about it. So what would happen to her when the Jedi came to that conclusion? She doubted they would just let her leave if she wanted to nor did she think that they would want to keep her alive in they found out what she was turning into.

Then again…if what the darker half said was true earlier then Ahsoka couldn't die, Bogan would keep her body alive heal it from certain death if it had to. "…how long were you in the Son?" Ahsoka asked curiously remembering some of her own studies she had done on the darkside long ago in the temple. She had read how the darkside weakened and destroyed the body of time depending how far the user dove into its power.

Bogan intrigued by her curiosity of another vessel it had dwelled in but not entirely surprised took a moment to think. "I bound myself to the Son right before the Madalorian wars, why do you ask dear?" she replied. Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprised, that amount of time…the Son would surely have perished well before the rise of the Republic and Jedi Order she knew of today. Wouldn't having that much darkness in someone destroy their bodies within just a few years? Or at least that's what she thought.

Do to the fact that the darker half was bounded to Ahsoka allowed her to see what Ahsoka was thinking Or at least it was able to tell that much, the stronger the bond between them grew and the more Ahsoka opened herself up to her allowed her to see, know and feel all of what Ahsoka was doing. Their bond was still weak yes but Ahsoka wasn't resisting her at the moment allowing her more access than usual into the togrutan's mind.

"The Jedi are right in some aspects regarding me dear. I am seductive, I can be cruel, I am destructive and I am indeed powerful. You should not worry about your body dear, I will not consume it as I do others" the darker half said. "Mortal bodies are so fragile, easy to break and destroy but take oh so long to heal. The mortal body cannot heal as fast I can destroy. Most parish simply to their deformities and disabilities as I ravage their bodies, payment I guess you could call it as I grant them power. For the select few that I have chosen to dwell within, their mortal body under goes a change as they accept me. There bodies grow strong enough, are able to heal as fast as I can destroy thus they are saved from the deformities" the darker half explained.

"It wasn't always that way though, the first practically rotted and fell apart within minutes of me binding to them. The next lasted a little longer but still perished quicker than I'd intended. I found that I not only had to bind myself to their bodies but their very being as well. I had to merge and mix with their very soul and in doing so their bodies ceased to decay. Even right now your body is going through that change, it is healing itself as fast as I tare it apart. Your body will age to maturity then simply cease to physically age. You will not die of disease or old age. You will not grow tired or weary because your body will continuously and over time naturally begin to drawl on my power to sustain it. You will become me and I you, we are two margining into one being" she finished with a rather pleased smile on her face. Her face became serious after a moment "But…" she whispered in warning "I can only heal your body as long as you don't resist me. If you do you will feel weak, sick and exhausted. Like now I flow through and around you freely healing your body as I tare it apart so I must ask you. Do not resist, do not fight for both our sakes."

Ahsoka didn't know what to say, confusion riddled her face as she just stared at her darker half. She wouldn't die…she would never grow old or get sick. The mere thought of that sounded impossible like the wild wishes of a child that was watching his sick grandmother slowly dying wishing that she didn't have to leave this world. Then she remembered something, the Father he was old not just in age but his body looked old and he even seemed weaker in the force than she felt in the Son and Daughter. "The Father he was old…weaker than the Son and Daughter" Ahsoka said.

"You are wise my dear, observant this will serve you will" the darker half replied her smile growing ever wider. Once again reaching her up she caressed Ahsoka's cheek running her thumb back and forth against her jaw "Cunning, strong willed and a powerful warrior" she continued. "The Father represented a balance between Ashla and I, equal in both dark and light. When one of us got out of hand he would put us back in place. For centuries that worked until I began to grow stronger and Ashla weaker. This upset the Father's balance and the darkside within him ravaged his body. The light that helped balance the dark became too weak to heal the Father," she explained.

"Can you do that for me dear?" the darker half asked "Will you not resist so that I won't cause you pain and harm?" Ahsoka looked away biting her lip unsure. She felt like she was backed into a wall with no way out, if she resisted her darker half then her body would rot and she would die but at least then she could die saying she didn't give in but on the other hand there was Anakin and the darker half was offering to help save him. Looking back up in the sulfuric yellow eyes of her darker half she nodded slowly "I wont resist…" she whispered.

Anakin Skywalker paced back and forth as he waited to be called into the council chambers. He needed to know where Ahsoka had been moved to, he had asked around the temple but no one seemed to know where she had went. He paced back in forth flexing his fingers into fist and letting them relax before doing it again. She was ok he told himself again and again he told himself that she was going to be ok and that the healers would find a way to fix whatever was going on with Ahsoka. She seemed so scared ever since she came back and it was so unlike her but he couldn't help but wonder what happened to her the past two years.

The door opened up and he looked up to see a healer walk out of the council chambers. He looked slightly confused when he saw her face. The healer seemed scared or perhaps even worried he wasn't quiet able to tell because her hair was cover part of her face as she walked by him. Anakin almost stopped her to ask what was wrong or perhaps ask her where Ahsoka was but decided to ask the council first. He quickly stepped inside of the council chambers before the door could slide shut.

When he entered, he felt all the council member's eyes shift toward him and the room fell strangely quiet. The air in the room seemed thick with tension and worry which was weird compared to the councils normally calm demeanor. He made his way to the center of the council chamber and looked around the room before clearing his throat. "I went to check on my padawan last night and she wasn't in the halls of healing, no one seems to know where she has gone. Was she moved to a different part of the temple?" he asked.

"Your padawan was moved to a securer location within the temple" Mace Windu said. "Where is she, can I see her?" Anakin asked. "See her you can not, a urgent mission we have for you but worry you should not. In great care young Tano is" Master Yoda said. Anakin was about to protest but Mace Windu spoke before he could "Chancellor Palpatine has been kidnapped" he said.

Anakin's mouth parted slightly in a attempt to speak but he found himself at a sudden loose for words. The chancellor kidnapped in the Republic capital? "H-how?" Anakin asked as all thoughts of Ahsoka suddenly slipped from his mind.

"Captured and taken by General Grevious he was, task you and Master Kanobi to find him and rescue the Chancellor we do" Yoda replied.

Anakin was to shocked by the news to speak, how could Grevious kidnap the Chancellor more so even get so deep into Republic space without even being detected. He became so lost in bewilderment that he didn't notice when Obi-wan came and stood next to him.

"We shall leave immediately" Obi-wan said with a bow and ushered his speechless former apprentice out of the council chambers. Before Anakin was even aware of what was happening he found himself being pulled into a shuttle that lifted from the temple hanger and took off to meet up with a waiting Republic cruiser.

( **I apologize for the long delay in this chapter. Been having writers block on several of my stories and this happened to be one of them but there it is.)**


	19. Chapter 19

Twisted inside chapter 19

She was laying on something hard crying out in pain as though her body had just been set on fire. Her skin pulled against the hard surface she was laying against every time she moved. The bright light the shun down on her face hurt her eyes so much so that she had to close them. Around her she could hear the sounds of droids moving and poking and prodding parts of her body. She cried out in pain as something sharp was jabbed into her arm. Breathing hurt, her lungs felt like they were on fire and her body was hot and in pain. Though her body was hot and in pain she felt cold. There was something or someone that radiated with darkness next to her.

After what felt like hours she felt something attaching to her limbs and suddenly she could move them. Then something smooth seemed to slip over her body but it pulled and yanked every part of her skin. Then something suddenly blocked the bright light that was keeping her from looking around. Her eyes opened unnaturally sensitive to the light watched as something black and strangely shaped in the form of a face descended down toward her.

Her eyes widened as…a mask seemingly locked into place on something directly below her lips and rotate back toward her head. Then a secondary piece from above locked in behind jamming needles painful into her head. A loud audible hiss echoed around her and suddenly oxygen was being forced into her lungs and what sounded like breathing echoed around her. She could feel herself being lifted upward but her arms and legs were bound in place once more. The twisted evil presence drew closer to her and a eerie twisted dark voice called out next to her "Lord Vader, can you hear me?"

"Yes, my Master" the words seem to flow from her mouth unwillingly but her voice sounded not like her own but deeper and more mechanical than her own. "Where is Padme? Is she safe, is she alright?" she found herself asking and a sudden feeling of worry for the senator washed over her.

"It seems in you anger…you killed her" the shadowy presence next to her spoke. Suddenly the concern turned in confusion then bright hot burning anger "I…I couldn't have. She is alive! I felt it!" she replied enraged by the news. The anger grew and grew as she yanked free from the restrains that bound her to the table and she let loose a cry of turmoil "Noooooo!"

Suddenly Ahsoka jolt out of her meditation, her heart racing and breathing quickly. She was confused, she didn't understand what she saw but she knew it wasn't good. Looking around for Bogan so she could get some answers to what she had just experienced. She saw Bogan sitting on the small bed looking at her.

"What…what was that?" Ahsoka asked pushing herself off of the ground and walking toward her darker half. "What you saw my dear was one possible future" the darker half replied turning as her vessel sat next to her. "I felt pain…sadness, turmoil then anger…" Ahsoka replied softly. "All natural feelings my dear" Bogan assured gently resting her ghostly hand on Ahsoka's leg. Turning her head to Ahsoka, Bogan's sulfuric yellow gaze eyed her "Tell me dear, what did you see?" she asked.

Ahsoka shivered at the vision "I…I was hurt…I couldn't breath so I was put in some kind of suit. There was someone next to me, watching me" she replied. "Go on dear" Bogan replied. Ahsoka cleared her throat "He…he called me Vader…Darth Vader and I asked him if Padme was alright" she said.

"What did he say?" Bogan asked. "He said that I, that Vader killed her" Ahsoka replied looking down at the ground in confusion before looking at Bogan. Bogan nodded in understanding "It seems that within the time we've spent together here in this cell has strengthened our bond to the point that you no longer need me to show you visions of the future" the misty darker half replied.

Shaking her head in confusion the young togurtan looked up "It felt real…the pain, I could barely breathe on my own" she said. "Who was the man in the vision, the man standing next to me?" Ahsoka asked. Bogan smiled but not in a wicked way, more of a secretive knowing way like she knew something that Ahsoka did not. "He is the man that is behind this war. He is the man hides in the shadows while pulling the strings of not only the Separatist but that of the Republic as well. Manipulative and cunning as he is powerful in the force but you my dear, in time with be able to stop this Sith Lord known as Darth Sidious" Bogan" replied.

Ahsoka looking at her darker half and was about to ask another question when the turbo lift door outside of her cell opened up. Turning her head quickly the padawan saw two temple guards and a Jedi exit the lift. Standing up Ahsoka made her way to the edge of her cell just as the turbo lift door closed sealing the room around her cell in darkness once more. "Hello?" Ahsoka called out peering into the darkness for the Jedi that had entered the room.

A few moments passed and finally Ahsoka could see someone stepping out of the shadows and into the light. "Look who came back for another visit" Bogan said with a smile as she watched the woman's hesitance to approach the cell. Ahsoka glared at Bogan before looking back at the female Jedi who stepped closer to the cell. For a Jedi she looked deathly afraid of her though Ahsoka could do nothing from within her cell.

"Where is Anakin, where's my master I need to let him know he's in danger" Ahsoka said urgently jumping to the point. "Knight Skywalker is currently off world on a assignment" Jedi healer Talis replied feeling a little more at ease that she was dealing with a less scary Ahsoka than the last time she had come down here.

"Where is he? He's in grave danger" Ahsoka said frantically "I have to warn him." Jedi healer Talis looked at a datapad she had under her arm and looked down at the information regard Ahsoka "Ahsoka how are you feeling?" the healer asked. Ahsoka eyes widened, the healer was blowing off her concern for her master and the danger that would befall him and instead was worrying about her. "Did you not hear me? My master is in great danger!" Ahsoka said.

"My job is helping you Padawan tano" the healer replied "so let's focus on you alright." Bogan's misty sulfuric eyes narrowed but she smile sinisterly from behind Ahsoka "She doesn't seem to care about the danger Skyguy is in" Bogan said softly behind Ahsoka. Ahsoka shook her head "No, I don't care about me. My master is in danger and I have to warn him" Ahsoka said "please I have to save him" her voice growing with desperation.

The healer looked up from her datapad to the togruta as the Force around them began to swirl thick with worry. She shivered as the darkside pressed in all around them "alright Ahsoka" she said softly "if you allow me to help you then I promise I will check on your master" she said. Ahsoka calmed down a little and the darkside calmed down a little and the healer let out a small sigh of relief.

"Ok…" Ahsoka said softly as she sat down at the edge of the cell and looked at the healer. Slowly Talis sat down in a attempt to make the young padawan more comfortable. "Now" the healer started "how are you feeling?" Ahsoka thought the question was odd and more so the answer obvious. She was stuck in a cell with no contact with the outside world worried about her master all while she was turning into the embodiment of the darkside.

Ahsoka was silent for several moments unsure what to say and what not too. She looked back at Bogan whose pale ghostly hands rested on her shoulders. She felt the darkside wrap around her but not enough that she was smothered by it. In a way, it felt more protective as it wrapped around her body shielding her from the lightside. It was strangely…comforting.

Bogan looked down at her, her sulfuric yellow eyes meeting a pair of crystal blue with a tinged yellow hue to them. "Well my dear, how do you feel? Be honest with yourself" Bogan replied. Ahsoka looked back at the healer who seemed puzzled at Ahsoka's actions. The healer wondered if there was some unseen thing that Ahsoka seemed to look at.

"I feel…trapped both physically and metaphorically" Ahsoka admitted. "Metaphorically?" the healer asked tilting her head to one side in question. Ahsoka nodded "I'm surrounded…I can feel it everywhere and yet…" Ahsoka said again looking behind her to Bogan. The healer looked behind Ahsoka toward where the young girl was looking but again she saw nothing.

The healer looked back at Ahsoka "yet what?" she asked. Ahsoka looked back down at the healer "yet it runs from me, close enough that I know it is there but to far away to grab a hold of it" Ahsoka replied "like its scared of me but stays close enough just out of my grasp to taunting me."

"I'm afraid I don't understand Padawan Tano please explain" the healer replied. Ahsoka opened her mouth to continue but a vivid image of her master on fire flashed to the front of her mind. Shaking her head "No, i-I need to get out so I can warn my master please he is in great danger" Ahsoka replied. "I'm sorry Padawan Tano but I can't. If you want to help him then you have to let me help you first" the healer replied. "He's in danger, please!" Ahsoka yelled, a growing urgency growing in her voice.

I can't, not until we find a way-" the healer was cut off and her eyes widened in shock lased with fear as Ahsoka slammed her mechanical hand against the wall. "NO! My master's life is in danger!" Ahsoka yelled in anger. Her eyes closed as more images of Anakin's burnt body flooded her mind and her other hand clenched into a fist. They weren't letting her out; they were keeping her from warning her master and saving him from the future.

She could suddenly hear the blood curling cry of her master screaming in agony. Her heart was pounding her mind overloading as she remembered the vision of Anakin burning on a fiery hot planet. Pain so much pain and torment, she couldn't let it happen to him. She had to save him, she had to keep him from getting hurt. However she could do nothing as she was trapped her in the cell, away from her master who was like the older brother she never had.

Hot tears began to run down her face and her head slowly lowered. She could see him, his body burnt and charred beyond recognition unable to pull himself from the fiery surface below because he was missing his limbs. He rolled over struggling to breathe and lay motionless on the ground. "Please…please…" she whispered softly as her turmoil washed over her at the thought of not saving him.

The healer watch as the young togurta padawan seemingly broke down in front of her. She was sympathetic to the girl's pain but there was nothing she could do, the council had given her strict instructions to never under any circumstances was she to open the cell door. Standing up slowly the healer looked down at Ahsoka "I'm sorry…but I cant" she said turning her back to the young girl she walked toward the turbo lift.

Something happened that made the healer stop. The air suddenly grew cold and a low growl came from behind her. Turning her head the healer looked back at the cell to Ahsoka who was glaring at her. The crystal blue eyes had morphed in sulfuric sickly yellow. Malice intent dripping from her voice the young padawan spoke in a dark low tone "you will be."


	20. Chapter 20

Twisted inside chapter 20

When the healer had left leaving Ahsoka alone the togurtan padawan turned around and glared at Bogan. Her sulfuric yellow eyes bore into the ghostly personified darkside version of herself. "Why did you do that!?" Ahsoka demanded mechanical hands clinching in anger. Bogan smiled innocently "What ever do you mean dear?" she said feigning innocence. "Don't lie to me, you took over I know you did" Ahsoka said standing up and walking over to Bogan while pointing a finger at her.

"How do you know it was me dear? Perhaps it was in actuality you reacting in anger" Bogan suggested. Shaking her head and glaring at Bogan "No, I wouldn't say that I wouldn't threaten innocent people epically a Jedi" Ahsoka snapped. Bogan chuckled lightly as she crossed her ghostly arms over her chest. "Tell me dear, did your vision blur like it did when I took over before? Did you feel the indescribable burning sensation within your chest? And do you remember what you said, what you did?" Bogan asked. Before Ahsoka could respond Bogan spoke again "If I did take control then wouldn't your vision have blurred, wouldn't you have felt a burning in your chest? You wouldn't remember what I had said if I had taken over so tell me dear, do you really think it was me?" she asked.

Ahsoka was silent for several moments thinking of what happened moments before she had said that to the healer. Her eyes widened when she realized that she had felt no pain, had no blurry vision and she could remember exactly what she had said. When her gaze finally met Bogan's again the darker half had a wide smile plastered on her face. "No…I wouldn't…i-i…didn't mean to" Ahsoka said softly.

Bogan lightly caressed Ahsoka's cheek with her hand "But you did my dear, you were angry that the Jedi wouldn't let you contact your master. Do you really think that when the Jedi find out there is _nothing_ they can do for you that they will simply let you go?" Bogan asked in a gentle voice. "The light, it runs from you because you are darkness personified into being. They won't let you go, they may even kill you when they find out, surely you have come to that conclusion my dear" Bogan said softly as she watched Ahsoka's face twist in pain and worry. Then as if to add icing on the cake she continued "your life as a Jedi is over."

A wave of emotional pain crashed over Ahsoka when what Bogan had said finally settled in. The Jedi Order…had been her home ever since she was a youngling, she couldn't remember anything of her home world, her birth parents or even if she had had any siblings. The Jedi Order was…had been her life up to this point, her friends, her family, was the Jedi Order. The weight of what Bogan said hit her hard and her chest began to burn as her emotions overwhelmed her.

Plo Koon, the Jedi that had found her and was like a father figure, Obi-wan like an uncle, Anakin like a big brother and Barriss like a sister. All of them, they were her family and she loved them like her family. Now since this…curse…since Bogan decided to make her its vessel was threatening to rip that from her, threatening to take the only family she ever knew from her. Pain turned in to anger and with the anger came a sense of betrayal. Whirling around she leapt at Bogan arms stretched out so she could strangle the life from the ghostly figure "You did this to me!" she snarled.

She simply jumped right through the ghostly figure but she was back on her feet and spun around, lips pulled back in a predatory fashion baring her carnivorous teeth. Her eyes sulfuric yellow, the darkside swirling around the young togurta female as she glared eyes flaring with hatred. Bogan turned around to face the irate Togurta "partly dear, I am only partly to blame" she replied. Though she was looking at her vessel with a calm gaze internally she was smiling. She rather enjoyed this side of Ahsoka rather than the pitiful and afraid side she had been with since they arrived at the temple.

She eyed Ahsoka for a moment and watched as her veins became more noticeable and a small smile that quickly faded as she felt her pulling more and more on the darkside. "So often I am blamed for everything that seems to go wrong in the galaxy. Like when a black hole devours a planet or a sun goes supernova and wipes out a heavily populated moon. I enjoy chaos and destruction yes but it is not just for chaos sake. You think I stand in your way now of your freedom when in fact, I am the only thing that can truly set you free" Bogan explained.

"Do you know why the dark has always toppled the light? Do you know why the power of the darkside is so much more powerful than that of the light? I will tell you. For millennia this so called Jedi Order who proclaim themselves servants of the light have deluded and poisoned the light with their doctrine and kept from using it in its purest form and that is why the Son was able to defeat not only the Daughter but also the Father. The reason the Sith, though I don't care for them either, have grown stronger is because they use my power to the fullest, they are not afraid of my purest form. The reason the Jedi have lost and will always loose is because of their rules, their…limitations they put on themselves. The same rules and ideas they have ingrained in you from your childhood. And now you blame me for locking you in here, you blame me for threatening to take the ones you care about from you because for so long you were told that the darkness was wrong."

Pointing out toward the turbolift "They are the ones keeping you here, they are the ones that limit you, not I. I offer you a way out, I offer you a chance to save your master, I offer you true freedom. You no longer have to be bound by a sense of right and wrong, no longer do you have to answer to the call of the Jedi because you are more powerful than they. They are standing in you way, they are keeping you locked away from you master and will continue to do so until they realize that you are too dangerous to be kept alive" pausing she began walking toward Ahsoka.

"Your master, you friend Anakin Skywalker his fate is drawling near and the pain and suffering that will be inflicted on him will come to pass unless you break free from these chains to stop it" Bogan said mere inched from Ahsoka's face. "Unless of course you want him to suffer, you want him to burn, scared and broken that is" she added. "I want him safe!" Ahsoka yelled.

Bogan smiled "then what's stopping you?" she mocked tilting her head slightly in question. A violent storm of darkside energy was building inside of the young padawan as her anger doubled, tripled until it exploded "The JEDI!" she screamed. A massive wave of pure darkside power exploded inside of the cell causing its walls to visibly bend outward and as they rocked back the walls shatter sending deadly shards every which way but those that came near the young padawan turned to dust and fell to the floor.

Breathing heavily Ahsoka glared at Bogan who was now sporting a smirk on her face. Gesturing around her Ahsoka looked around and at her cell that had been there moments ago now gone and shards of glass scattered all around. Her mouth fell open in shock but before she could utter a word the full power of the darkside bore down on her and began to fill the young padawan. Gasping at the feeling she put her hand out as if to steady herself on the wall but fell to her knees.

It wasn't pain she was feeling, it was power, so much power. Suddenly as if her eyes had been open Ahsoka saw the true horror that would befall her master. She watched the duel between her master and Mace Windu, witnessed the destruction the Jedi temple and the fight her master had where Obi-wan maimed him. She saw the bombing of the Jedi temple, her banishment from the Jedi Order, blamed for the bombing and standing trail. She saw the betrayal of her friend Barriss and her leaving the temple. She saw the rise of the Empire and her duel with her master. Lastly she uncovered the true identity of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious.

"Your master as you have probably figured out has been married to Senator Aimdala for some time and she is with twins" Bogan said slowly approaching Ahsoka "however now is not the time to discuss such things. If you wish to save your master then we must flee this place. Until you accept me entirely your body is still susceptible to a lightsaber" she said. Ahsoka struggled to stand up but managed to pull herself to her feet and follow Bogan to the turbolift. Waving her hand and using the force she override the lifts security lock and the door slid up and stepped inside, the door sealed shut behind her and began its climb to the Jedi temple above.

(Just to let you all know, I got a new job recently so my updates may be a little scares but I will try to update them when time permits)


	21. Chapter 21

Twisted inside chapter 21

Ashla weakened from being driven from its vessel, the Daughter, watched from afar as its counterpart Bogan wrecked havoc upon the galaxy. Though Bogan had only been freed and bounded with a new vessel for a short while, Ashla could already see its destructive power plaguing the galaxy. The war that had been going on for the past three years had suddenly taken a drastic turn for the worse on both side. Heavy losses for both armies, more civilians caught in the cross fire and disease reeking havoc on other planets and it was only the beginning.

Ashla could barely remember a time when Bogan wasn't trying to cause complete chaos and turmoil. Though there was a time before sentient beings that the two of them existed in some form of peace with one another. Now, now that time had passed and Ashla had to stop Bogan before its darkness swallowed everything. Floating in space as a bright orb Ashla peered through the galaxy to the planet of Coruasant to the Jedi temple. Long, long…long ago when sentient beings first discovered Ashla the beings used its power in the right way. The first Jedi order millennia ago strived entirely to serve Ashla and truly promote peace and harmony.

Some time after a group of force wielders found Bogan and became ensnared by its power. Though at first the force wielders of Bogan sought to use its power for good for the betterment of the galaxy were twisted and morphed into servants of its darkness. The Jedi and the Sith, one serving the light and the other the dark had been at war with one another since their creation. Their wars sent the galaxy into chaos becoming an endless cycle of pain and suffering for every sentient being.

Though Ashla admired the Jedi and their service to the galaxy their order had its flaws. Ashla was everything good, she was love, she was kindness, she was joy and compassion. Things such as love and attachment were something Ashla embraced, not shunned like the Jedi did and yet Ashla could understand their concern for such feelings. Encouraged they should have been not forbid but warned about the danger that they could possibly bring. But in doing what the Jedi had done it had subsequently weakened Ashla over the millennia.

Love was a wonderful thing in the eyes of Ashla and Ashla love every sentient being though out the galaxy no matter what their deeds. Ashla even loved her destructive and evil counterpart Bogan even though Bogan sought Ashla's annihilation. Often Ashla found itself wonder why it was Bogan hated it so. Ashla had never harmed Bogan, only protected itself and help keep Bogan from getting out of control. Since the time Bogan had first struck Ashla it had wondered it and would continue to do so long after this galaxy faded. Though now was not the time to ponder such things, Ashla had to find a vessel of its own before it was too late. The only question was who.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Relax my dear let me flow though you, focus solely on me" Bogan said as they road the turbolift up to the Jedi temple. Breathing hard Ahsoka put her hands on her head, everything was so sensitive. Her hearing, her sense of smell, her taste everything thing seemed to be on an all time high. "Your body is adjusting to my full power it will take time but I need you to focus" Bogan continued as the lift began to slow.

Ahsoka slowly nodded her head and looked up at the lift's doors and began focusing on the flow of the force. Her legs stopped shaking and her senses returned to normal as the darkside swirled through and around the young padawan. "That's it my dear" Bogan said with a pleased smile "when the door opens the Jedi will attempt to stop you, they will attempt to kill you if they have to but we cannot let that happen" Bogan instructed.

Nodding again Ahsoka looked as the panel on the door began deep less frequently signaling that they were nearing the top. "You will have to use my power to escape which means you will have to fight the Jedi" Bogan continued. "I won't hurt them" Ahsoka replied shaking her head. "They _will_ try and kill you, you have to" Bogan urged as the lift slowly stopped.

Shaking her head more vigorously Ahsoka prepared herself for whatever awaited her on the other side of the door. "If you don't then you not only risk your life but will seal the fate of your master" Bogan replied. Biting her lip in frustration Ahsoka realized Bogan was right, if she were to get captured again then what Ahsoka saw would surely come to pass. She had no choice, she would have to fight "alright" she said.

The door to the lift slid open and Ahsoka was met by several temple guards and even a few Jedi masters. Hesitating for a moment Ahsoka looked at them as the Jedi ignited their lightsabers "Go!" Bogan snapped. Reaching out with her hand Ahsoka channeled the darkside into a force push and the effect was much more than she expected. Bogan smiled wickedly as its power was unleashed upon the servants of Ashla.

The Jedi masters and temple guards alike were swept off their feet and hurled backward down the hall way. The armor the temple guard wore dented and twisted violently crushing their ribs and the mask they wore crushed their face killing them intently before they smashed into a wall. The Jedi masters spines snapped by the power of the force blast, spinning and tumbling in the air they crashed into the wall where their skulls cracked wide open and blood spattered along the walls. The floor of the hall cracked open and the glass windows at the far side shattered. Doors along the walls bent and were torn from their tracks others twisted in on themselves.

Stepping out of the lift Ahsoka bolted down the hall not even looking at the mangled bodies of the Jedi. She knew they were dead, their presence in the force snuffed out instantly and Bogan's sadistic smile confirmed it as she glanced over her shoulder. Running down the hall as fast as she could propelling herself forward with the power of the darkside she quickly found herself in a familiar part of the temple. The darkside flared and swirled around Ahsoka like a violent storm saturating the temple in utter darkness as she went.

Turning hard right Ahsoka ran past a group of younglings who huddled together in intense fear as she past them. Glancing over her shoulder again Ahsoka saw four Jedi chasing after her so she quickened her pace running faster. A hard left and down another hall and Ahsoka could see the entrance to the Jedi temple, she was almost there just a little further. That was until Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi reached the entrance first. Skidding to an abrupt halt Ahsoka looked at the Jedi masters.

"Please…just let me go" Ahsoka said looking at the Jedi masers hoping however faintly that she could convince them to let her go. She didn't want to fight them, she didn't want to hurt them. "Do that we can not" Master Yoda replied his voice holding less hostility then Widnu who spoke next "It's over Tano" the human said. Ahsoka looked toward Plo Koon "Please I don't want to hurt you…" the padawan begged with sincerity in her voice. Though Ahsoka couldn't see Master Koon's facial expressions she knew that he didn't want to hurt her.

When the Jedi master's were silent for a few moments all unwilling to let her walk out of the temple Ahsoka spoke again "Please! Anakin is in terrible danger, the Jedi are in danger" she said. Maybe she could explain to them what was going to happen, make them see reason that she had to stop this from happening.

She looked back to Bogan for help, a peaceful solution to this situation. "They wont let you just leave dear. Your to dangerous in their eyes to let escape. Are you really going to let them stand in the way of you saving your master?" Bogan said eyeing the dark skinned Jedi master. Ahsoka looked back at the Jedi masters, no she wouldn't let them stand in her way. She was going to save them, save the galaxy from this evil Sith Lord. Pulling the darkside to her Ahsoka prepare for the fight.

Sensing what was about to happen the Jedi master's ignited their lightsabers and took defensive stances. Reaching her hand out toward the Jedi and with a simple wave of her hand Ahsoka forced the lightsabers to shut off. Closing her hand into a fist the lightsabers were ripped from the Jedi masters grasp and hurled across the room. Surprise was evident on each of the master's faces with the ease Ahsoka had disarmed them. Then as if it was as simple as levitating a small rock Ahsoka gripped all the Jedi Master's with the force and lifted them off of the ground unhindered by the force barriers the Jedi Master's had put around themselves.

Throwing them out of her way Ahsoka watched as they all hit the floor of the temple with enough force to know any normal person out cold. Turning back toward the entrance Ahsoka made for the exit but was hit in the side with a force push by Windu who was back on his feet. Hitting a support pillar Ahsoka fell to a knee but pulled herself back to her feet. Bogan didn't seem very happy now as Ahsoka felt a strong urge to rip the Jedi's spine right out "I don't want to kill them" she said to Bogan.

When Ahsoka looked back up Mace Windu had recalled his lightsaber to his hand and was running toward her. She managed to roll out of the way right as his blade passed by her then duck under it as he spun around. She ducked, rolled and evade as Windu continued his assault toward her. She realized that he was pushing her away from the entrance to the temple so reaching out with the force she called one of the lightsabers that was on the floor toward her. Activating the blade while it flew toward her, Mace Windu jumped backward just in time to save from getting cut in half. Turning her head toward the exit she noticed the other masters getting back up. 'This is not good' Ahsoka thought and bolted toward the entrance with Mace Windu right on her tail.

Running past the masters before they could stop her she jumped out of the entrance and flew down the stairs. Half way down the stair case Ahsoka turned her head around as Bogan shouted "Watch out!" Turning around and looking up she saw Windu jump into the air, lightsaber above his head barreling down toward her. Her foot slipped when their blades clashed together. Ahsoka felled down onto the stairs, the force of Windu's strike cracking the stairs around her.

Gritting her teeth Ahsoka pushed against the Jedi master's blade but Windu was physically stronger. Their blades came closer and closer down toward her face as the electrodrives and pistons in her mechanical hands strained. "If you let him beat you then your master's fate is sealed!" Bogan sneered glaring at the dark skinned Jedi master. The blades came so close to Ahsoka's face that she could feel the heat and if she had facial hair she was sure it would have burnt off. "Help me!" Ahsoka yelled to Bogan, the blade only millimeters from her nose now. "Let me take control" Bogan replied, Ahsoka didn't have time to think about it, if she didn't do something she would be dead in a second then any chance of saver her master would be gone.

Nodding Ahsoka let Bogan take over and her vision blurred instantly. Bogan now in control smiled wickedly at Windu "My turn" she said. Taking one hand off of the lightsaber Ahsoka began pushing the blades away from her. Her other hand opened and using the force she blasted Windu off of her. While still in the air she took a hold of him and hurled him against one of the massive statues of a long dead Jedi Masters.

With a sadistic smile on her face she threw him into another with enough force it cracked the chest of the statue. "Weak!" she snarled barring her teeth as she stood up she gripped Windu tighter and began crushing his ribs. Cries of pain flowed from the Jedi master as one by one he felt his ribs breaking. Suddenly his right shoulder snapped back and dislocated then he was hurled through the air back toward the temple smashing into another wall.

She looked back up the stairs and smiled at the other Jedi masters as they came running out of the temple. The Jedi masters were shocked as they looked as Mace Windu on the floor blood spilling from his mouth. Then the entrance to the temple began to shake causing them to look up. The massive stone entrance cracked and began to give away, large chunks of stone fell toward the ground. Reaching out with the force the Jedi Master's gripped the massive stones in a attempt to push them away.

Chucking to herself Ahsoka watched in amusement as the Jedi struggled to move the massive stones. Closing her hand into a fist she caused more of the entrance to break and give away and soon it became too much for the Jedi to handle and the entrance caved in on itself. She stood there for a moment and watched the dust clear before turning around and walked away from the temple. Bogan didn't give control back until she had stolen a ship and was already in hyperspace to a different planet.


	22. Chapter 22

Twisted inside chapter 22

When Ahsoka finally gained control again she found herself sitting in a dimly lit cockpit. She sat up rubbing the back of her head and looking around confused at her surroundings. She was in a ship but wasn't sure how she had gotten there or why she was on one in the first place. "Where am I…?" she asked looking down at the nav computer. "Isn't it obvious dear, your in a ship" Bogan replied appearing in the copilots seat, arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"Why? Why am I on a ship?" Ahsoka asked turning her head to Bogan. "I had to get you away from the Jedi, you asked for my help remember dear" Bogan replied. Ahsoka looked away "yea, I remember" she said turning her head back to the nav computer "where are we going I don't recognize these coordinates?" she asked. "A place strong in the darkside of the force where we can begin your training" Bogan replied.

The young togurtan sighed but remained silent as she sat back in the chair. "Relax dear" Bogan said softly as she put an arm on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Skyguy's future is counting on us, on you and I want to help you stop that from happening" Bogan said gently. "I know he is, its just…." Bogan cut Ahsoka off by gently squeezing her shoulder. "You're still afraid that I am trying to hurt you, that I am trying to manipulate and cause you and the ones you care about harm" Bogan gently caressed Ahsoka's cheek. "I have done nothing to harm you and I have never lied to you my dear and you know that to be true deep down" Ahsoka turned her head to look at her darker half.

Ahsoka looked at Bogan with the same unsure gaze she had earlier "but…" a thumb pressed against her lips as Bogan cupped her other cheek. "Relax dear, let you mind be at ease" Bogan said in a soothingly soft voice. Slowly Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a deep breath leaning into Bogan's hands. "That's it dear just let your mind relax" Bogan said "let me take away your worries, your fears, let me flow though you and made it all better" Bogan continued.

Another slow deep breath and opening herself up to the force Ahsoka felt her worries began to melt away. "That's it my dear that's it" Bogan cooed softly and let out a soft sigh of her own as Ahsoka opened herself more to her. Opening her eyes Bogan watched as the darkside continued to corrupt Ahsoka. Her skin paled further matching more of what her mortis self looked like. The veins grew to a light black ting spreading throughout her body.

"Together we will save your master, save the galaxy from Darth Sidious but most of all my dear, I will make you strong so that no one can ever hurt the ones you care about again." Ahsoka leaned forward deeper into Bogan's hands until their heads touched, breathing deeply as she listened to Bogan's soothing voice. Biting her lip Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak "I trust you…." She whispered softly.

Bogan smiled gently "That's good" she whispered back "I'm glad to hear that dear, it makes me happy." Bogan stroked Ahsoka's lekku causing the young togurtan to shiver in delight. "Your lekku are sensitive aren't they?" Bogan questioned as she continued to stroke the tip of one. Ahsoka shivered again "yessss…it's a sign of intimacy for our species" Ahsoka whispered as strange feelings of pleasure flowed through her body. Bogan smiled "We are bonded, together in a way that no one else could ever be" Bogan whispered. Bogan continued to stroke Ahsoka's lekku "You and I" she whispered drawling closer to Ahsoka "forever bound to one another" her voice dropped lower.

Ahsoka began to squirm underneath the strange feeling Bogan was making her feel but she couldn't or didn't want to pull away. To her dismay however Bogan slowly pulled her hand away and turned back toward view port "We're nearing our destination, Malachor V" she said. Opening her eyes Ahsoka took a moment to gather her thoughts and shake off the strange feeling before turning toward the controls.

Piloting the craft down toward the planet "where are we going to land?" Ahsoka asked glancing over at Bogan. Chuckling Bogan smiled "you won't be able to find it on the nav computer instead feel for a concentration of the darkside" Bogan replied. "Can't you just tell me?" Ahsoka asked, "consider it a part of your training my dear, feel the darkside and follow it" Bogan replied.

Sighing Ahsoka turned back and reached out with her senses feeling for the concentration of darkside energy Bogan spoke of. After a moment Ahsoka felt the power of the darkside pulling her toward a certain spot on the planet. Dropping her altitude and banking the ship left around what looked like to be pieces of mountain and she spotted some sort of a fortress. Carefully she sat the shuttle down on the planets rocky surface and powered down the ship she looked out of the view port at the lifeless terrain. "The Mass Shadow Generator caused the devastation of this planet" Bogan explained reading her vessel's thoughts.

Standing Ahsoka make her way to the back of the ship after checking to see if the air was breathable. Surprisingly it was so she hit the ramp's release button and she was engulfed in a cold chill as it rushed into the heated ship. Shivering from the cold Ahsoka headed back into the ship and found a large jacket, wrapping herself in it Ahsoka descended down the ramp. The planet felt dead, void of life but Ahsoka had her hand near her lightsaber just in case.

The walk took several minutes but soon she came to a large chasm with a single bridge leading to the fortress. Reaching the massive doors that lead into fortress Ahsoka carefully walked up to them. She pressed on the door but it didn't budge so she tried again gritting her teeth. "Not your hands dear, the force use the force" Bogan said from behind Ahsoka. Taking a step back reached out with her hand she pulled on the power of the force. The darkside curled and twisted around Ahsoka building inside of her and with barely a thought the doors were pushed wide open.

Ahsoka's eyes widened at the ease she had pushed the massive doors open and she glanced back at Bogan who was smiling at her "Very good" she praised and walked into the fortress. Ahsoka curiously looked around, having no idea where she was going so she simply stuck to following Bogan who seemed to know where she was heading. The fortress was in, less desirable state but she guessed that's what could be expected if the building had been standing for as long as it looked like has. The floor was cracked and had holes, pillars where either completely missing or in pieces.

She followed Bogan deeper into in to the forest wondering just how big this place really was. "Thousands of years ago three Sith by the name of: Darth Sion, Darth Nilious and Darth Traya lived here. Darth Sion was known as the Lord of Pain, Darth Nilious was the Lord of Hunger and Traya was their master" Bogan explained walking though a door and down a hall. "They were powerful and building their sanctuary here on this planet they grew even stronger" Bogan continued.

Ahsoka listened as her eyes wondered the halls "and it is here that we will grow stronger. Here I will teach you and show you my true power, our true power" Bogan said walking into the inner sanctum. Bogan pointed toward the center of the sanctum "Sit my dear and we can begin" Bogan instructed. Sitting down Ahsoka watched as Bogan sat in front of her "now close your eyes and open yourself to me" Bogan said softly. Doing as she asked Ahsoka took a deep breath closing her eyes and opened herself up to her counter part.

Bogan waited until Ahsoka was deep into her meditation before she moved closer. "Further" Bogan said softly "open yourself more" she cooed gently. Slowly the togruta opened herself further to Bogan slowly at first gently allowing her deeper. "Drawl on me, I will strengthen you, empower you to save your master." Further she let herself slip, following Bogan's soothing voice. Bogan dug deeper strengthening her bond with Ahsoka. The room grew colder but Ahsoka was too deep in her meditation to notice.

Bogan smiled gently the further they bonded the deeper their connection grew but she still resisted, still worried about what she was doing, still hesitant to complete their bond. "Relax dear, trust me trust in me. I won't hurt you, I am here to help you" Bogan whispered gently caressing Ahsoka's cheek. Ahsoka unconsciously leaned into Bogan's hand slowly letting herself slip deeper. The world around her seemed to fade, her senses faded, smell, sight, sound it all faded leaving only her and Bogan.

"That's it my dear, focus on me" Bogan's voice echoed around the two of them but Bogan's lips hadn't moved. Their two consciousnesses moved closer, pressing against one another until they began to merge. "We are stronger together, as one nothing would be able to stop us. My strength, my power all of it is yours" Bogan continued as the two consciousness continued to mix. Bogan latched onto every bit of ground Ahsoka gave swirling into every part of Ahsoka's naked mind. Suddenly Ahsoka resisted again to the point where she knocked herself out of her meditation.

Ahsoka found herself lying on her back panting heavily but not from exhaustion it was from exhilaration. It was power, violent, strong undeniable power and it was hers. But that deep, that far in the darkness even though she knew she could trust Bogan scared her. The thought of giving herself completely to the darkside the thought of losing herself in Bogan's embrace scared her. Her eyes opened sulfuric yellow dominating the once blue irises. "That was…amazing" Ahsoka panted loudly slowly sitting up to find Bogan scowling at her. Taking a moment to catch her breath Ahsoka looked at her other half "what's wrong?" she asked. Bogan crossed her arms and frowned deeply "you pulled back" she stated clearly displeased.

Ahsoka shook her head and took a couple of deep breaths "I'm…I'm sorry I just…don't want to lose myself" she said. "Lose yourself?" Bogan questioned "dear I'm helping you find yourself, the bond was almost complete, we are so close to being one and when you broke your meditation it was painful for me" Bogan explained. "I know…I'm sorry" Ahsoka replied finally getting her breathing under control. Rubbing her forehead with her hand Bogan sighed "It's alright dear" she said lowering her hand after a moment and looked at Ahsoka hard "just don't do it again" she said. Ahsoka nodded curtly noticing the subtle threat laced in her voice.


	23. Chapter 23

Twisted inside chapter 23

Lost in meditation and using her new powers weeks flew by for Ahsoka as if they were only a couple of days. She hardly slept since she had arrived on Malachor V but she wasn't tired in the slightest. She felt energetic, wired, alert and listened tentatively as Bogan spoke to her. "Focus my dear, imagine yourself transforming into the winged creature you see in your mind" Bogan instructed standing in front of Ahsoka. With the bond almost fully complete Bogan's body was no longer transparent to Ahsoka's eyes. She looked like a clone of Ahsoka, a much more devious, twisted and seductive version of her vessel.

Ahsoka took a deep breath and nodded closing her eyes she focused hard. She bent inward in on herself and her lower half began to morph. "Focus, my power is at your beck and call now will yourself to transform" Bogan continued. Gritting her teeth Ahsoka focused the darkside willing it to shift and change her body. Her stomach began to morph but after a moment she collapsed to her knees panting heavily. The exertion of power she used trying to transform several times in a row wore her mind out.

"Try again dear" Bogan said, panting Ahsoka shook her head "I can't…I'm tired" Ahsoka replied. "Then pull one me dear, replenish your strength with the darkside" Bogan said in a cool calm voice though frustration ebbed at the edge of her voice. She had worked with her vessel for weeks and though there had been improvements she still resisted giving in completely. Sighing Bogan walked over to Ahsoka and kneeled down in front of her. She raised Ahsoka's face to look at her "you have to will it dear, you have to let me into you with no resistance. Please my dear do not fight me I can feel that you are no matter how slightly" Bogan said.

"I can't help it…" Ahsoka replied softly "it feels…wrong but I know your only trying to help." Bogan sat down in front of her "I thought we talked about this dear" Bogan replied. "We did its…just" a thumb pressed against her lips silencing her and her eyes looked up at Bogan's own eyes. "You have seen what is coming my dear, you have seen the pain that Sidious will inflict on your friends, he will kill them he will force those clones to turn on the Jedi and wipe them out" Bogan reminded.

"How are you so calm about that?" Ahsoka asked "people will die, good people." Bogan smiled gently "I honestly don't care about anyone but you dear" Bogan replied indifferently to the fact that innocent people would die. Ahsoka's eyes widened but Bogan spoke again before Ahsoka could "however I promised to help you save your friends from Sidious and that is what I will do. You don't need to worry dear all you have to do is trust in me and everything will be alright" she soothed.

Bogan began to pull her hand away but Ahsoka grabbed her hand and pressed it against her cheek "I just need time" she said. "Time is running out my dear, you and I both know this" Bogan replied. Ahsoka nodded "I know…please I just need a little time" Ahsoka asked. Bogan nodded after a moment of thought "meditate for now, collect your thoughts and calm your mind" Bogan said taking her hand away from Ahsoka. They both crossed their legs and closed their eyes falling into a meditative trance where Bogan helped sooth Ahsoka's worries.

Ahsoka breathed deeply as all her worries where slowly washed away by Bogan's soothingly calm presence. In her meditation her consciousness mingled with Bogan's own where all her thoughts and memories where visible to Bogan. While Ahsoka's mental shields were lowered Bogan kept her intentions guarded. Her vessel wouldn't understand what it had planned and Bogan knew that Ahsoka wouldn't allow them to fully bond if she found out. Bogan had her vessel's trust, for the most part that was but she was still hesitant to embrace her fully. So many vessels before this one had been so easy to bond fully with and accepted her entirely for access to her full power. This one however, this one was stubborn and it was eating away at her patience. "Relax" Bogan whispered "let me take all your worries away."

She could now, having almost completely bonded with her vessel simply forced the bond complete. As painful as it would be for the vessel Bogan had considered it several times since their bond had grown so strong. It was her cruel nature that that wanted to force Ahsoka to complete the bond no matter how painful it would be for her. However Bogan was able to keep her destructive and cruel desires in check and bid her time. She would win Ahsoka over in due time all she had to have was patience.

Ahsoka's mind was completely at Bogan's mercy in this state as their two consciousness became one. She felt like she was swimming in a ocean of nothing but Bogan's power. The waves were violently crashing down around her but Ahsoka wasn't afraid when the waves began to wash over her or even as it she was swept underneath the waves. She trusted Bogan to keep her from falling too deep. "Let yourself fall" Bogan's voice echoed all around Ahsoka even under the raging ocean, it was soothing, calm, powerful and seductive. Slowly she sank deeper and deeper in the ocean of power.

Outside of her meditation the temple around them cracked and shook violently as the darkside pulsed around Ahsoka and yet her body remained completely still. "Deeper" Bogan whispered gently tugging Ahsoka further down. Her breathing slowed further as she fell and fell deeper into the violent undercurrents. The further she fell the stronger the currents grew smashing into her from all sides with enough force to tare her body in half but she remained whole. She felt her body being ripped apart by the raw violent power of the darkside but just as Bogan said she healed her just as fast.

"Let go of everything but me." Bogan urged softly. She felt Ahsoka slipping, felt her giving more of herself over to her. "That's it dear just you and me…forever" Bogan cooed her voice becoming more enticing with each word, it was so soothing, so warm that Ahsoka could probably fall asleep to it.

Ahsoka's head actually lulled back as she sank deeper following Bogan's soothing voice. The area around her seemed to plummet in temperature making goose bumps quickly spread across her arms and legs. Her slow breath escaped her mouth made visible to unnatural coldness of the darkside that violently swarmed in and around Ahsoka. She was in a daze, her mind clouded so thickly basking in Bogan's power. It felt good, no it felt great. She couldn't deny that, the part of her screaming to resist, to not give in was growing ever smaller. Her body shivered and twitched more frequently the more control she gave Bogan. Slowly right before Ahsoka completely lost herself entirely to the darkness Bogan began to pull her up. They had done this several times since they arrived here. The first time they had done this Ahsoka had been terrified not willing to go very deep but now Ahsoka would dive right in without a seconds thought when she was troubled and needed to relaxed and clear her mind.

After a couple of hours of meditation Ahsoka felt Bogan slowly began pulling out of Ahsoka's consciousness. Following in suit Ahsoka pulled away careful not to cause Bogan pain again. Bogan opened her eyes and looked at Ahsoka who looked a lot more relaxed "feeling better my dear?" Bogan asked with a gentle smile. Ahsoka took several deep breaths and smiled back "much, thank you Bogan" she replied. Bogan nodded "it's a mutual benefit for the both of us" she replied.

Bogan stood up and offered her hand and she pulled Ahsoka to her feet. "Come my dear, we have much more training to do before you are ready" she said. Ahsoka nodded and followed her darker version back inside of the temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ashla though being everything that was good and light was getting frustrated. It had yet to find a vessel and Bogan and its vessel grew stronger and stronger. Bogan's influence was spread though out the galaxy causing the war to escalate much quicker and was carving a even more devastated whole into the galaxy that would take a long time to heal. People were dying good, innocent people were suffering because of this war. Because of those who could do something to stop it did nothing.

She searched and searched the galaxy but no vessel she could find was worthy. They needed to be strong, righteous and good but so many people were corrupt and practiced evil deeds. It time was running out, its other half _Bogan_ had more influence in the galaxy than it did. Ashla had to stop this, had to make peace with Bogan before the galaxy tore itself apart.

And so the bright orb known as Ashla moved from planet to planet, system to system in search of the one it deemed worthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anakin rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed as the cruiser he and Obi-wan were one jumped into hyperspace leaving behind another false lead on the Chancellor's ware bouts. Obi-wan looked up from his cup of tea that he was holding in both hands and looked up at his friend "we'll find the Chancellor Anakin don't worry." Anakin shook his head "it's not the Chancellor I'm worried about right now, it's Ahsoka" Anakin replied.

Obi-wan sat his cup down on the table and nodded his head in understanding. "The healers are doing everything they can for her Anakin" Obi-wan replied. Anakin shook his head "then why did they move her and not tell me where she was?" Anakin asked. "Anakin" Obi-wan said softly "Ahsoka is in a very delicate situation, my guess is that she was moved to a more secure location where she couldn't harm anyone while the healers are trying to help her" he replied.

"Ahsoka wouldn't hurt anyone what's happening is not her fault" Anakin snapped back. "And I'm not saying that is it Anakin but the healers are doing everything they can for her. Right now we need you here focused on what is important what-" Anakin glared at his friend "Ahsoka is important!" he snapped. "Yes she is Anakin but there is nothing you can do for her right now. You can however focus on helping me find the Chancellor" Obi-wan replied in his ever calm voice.

Anakin sat there with a deep scowl on her face before his shoulders slumped and he let out a long sigh "your right" he said. Obi-wan placed a hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed gently "she'll be alright Anakin, I am sure of it" he replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Twisted inside chapter 24

Ahsoka's eyes widened in amazement as she looked up at the storm growing up above her. "Focus my dear" Bogan said with a pleased smile on her face "if you lose focus the storm will get out of control and you could get swept up in it." Ahsoka nodded and stretched out with her hand toward the black swarm of dark clouds forming above her. Trusting in Bogan Ahsoka reached out and began to manipulate the storm brewing above them. "Let your emotions build and feed the storm, the stronger the emotion the more powerful the storm will become" Bogan instructed.

Ahsoka nodded and dug deep into her emotions channeling them into the storm. The dark clouds twisted and lighting exploded from the clouds striking the ground with devastating power. The lightning struck again as the wind began to pick up a near by rock formation was struck by lightning exploding into pieces on contact. "Control the lightning guide it to a target and let it loose lash out with your anger" Bogan continued. Looking at pillar of rocks Ahsoka lashed out and watched as the rock formation exploded.

Ahsoka was in awe, she had no idea she could use such a powerful technique with Bogan's help. Reading her thoughts Bogan walked closer to her vessel "back the storm down, slowly allow the storm to fade if you don't and just release your hold on it there will be a back lash" Bogan replied. Spreading her fingers apart the storm began to fade until the sky returned back to normal. "With my power and enough training you can not only create powerful storms but you can warp the landscape around you" Bogan said with a pleased smile on her face.

Ahsoka turned and looked at Bogan once she was sure the storm she had created was completely gone. "What else?" Ahsoka asked eagerly ready to learn more, a hunger had grown in her to learn from Bogan to study and to practice what she taught her. Bogan smiled and place a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder "rest dear, we can continue training once your mind as had a chance to rest" Bogan instructed.

Ahsoka couldn't hide her disappointment but nodded in understanding. Using such powerful force abilities could easily drain her if she wasn't careful. Sitting down Ahsoka opened herself up to Bogan like they normally did every time Ahsoka meditated. Instead of sitting with her Bogan began to slowly walk around Ahsoka "you're growing stronger my dear, with every passing day your control over the force is growing. I am very pleased" Bogan said.

Ahsoka's breath began to slow as Ahsoka's consciousness mingled with Bogan's own. Her body relaxed as Ahsoka let Bogan pulled her deep into the ocean of her power. "The stronger our bond grows the easier your ability to use the force will become" Bogan said letting her finger's lightly brush against one of Ahsoka's lekku causing her body to shiver in delight.

Ahsoka breathed deeply and let Bogan pull her deeper allowing more of the darkside to flow through her. Behind her eyelids her sulfuric yellow eyes seemly began to glow, exhaling again she let herself fall to Bogan's mercy. Deeper she was pulled into the ocean of power loosing all sense of time and awareness. It was dark so very dark the deeper she was pulled and she had done this so many times now that she couldn't remember what the light felt like. And if she was honest will herself right now she couldn't care less because she felt complete bliss in the darkness.

Ahsoka felt calm, calmer than she had ever been surrounded by the lightside of the force. It was strange how Bogan could bring her a sense of true peace when they were like this. "That's it my dear" Bogan cooed softly "let it go, let it all go. Your worries, your doubts, your pain. Let it all go, I will take care of you."

Ahsoka shivered again as Bogan continued to lightly stoke her lekku. "Deeper" Bogan encouraged tugged gently at Ahsoka's mind "trust me" she whispered. Ahsoka felt her mind suddenly rejuvenate and her body quivered again as Bogan's hand brushed the tip of her lekku. Ahsoka fell deeper and deeper her force signature darkened, become twisted into something almost unrecognizable until suddenly she stopped falling yet she didn't ascend either, instead she was suspended unable to go any further.

'Why did we stop?' Ahsoka mentally asked Bogan whose reply echoed lower beneath her in the dark ocean of power 'for now this is enough, your body and mind must become accustomed to this depth of power. If you try to rush delve to deep to quickly your mind will shatter driven to insanity because you couldn't handle it, because you weren't ready. This is why for now you will remain here at this level and no further until you become accustomed to it' Bogan replied.

Ahsoka remained there for some time suspended in the ocean of Bogan's power. Bogan was there she was always there beside her, in front of her, behind her, inside of her. Bogan was and always would be there because she was a part of Bogan and Bogan was a part of her. Bogan was her and she was Bogan and this no longer scared her as it use to. Bogan had done nothing to harm her, had done nothing to betray her and had only ever been there to help her. She began to wonder if this had been fated to be, if she was destined to have this…gift. It wasn't a curse, she didn't believe it was anymore like she used to.

She was stronger, faster and more powerful now than she had ever been in her life and it was all thanks to Bogan and yet she wanted more. Every time her meditation ended and they became separate minds once again Ahsoka always felt empty, incomplete. She needed to be filled, needed to be complete and she knew Bogan was the answer. She didn't want Bogan to separate their minds, she desperately craved Bogan. She was like a drug she just couldn't get enough of; she wanted more she always wanted more, to stay in the deepest darkest depths of Bogan forever.

'NOOO!' Ahsoka mentally cried out as she felt herself slowly beginning to ascend. 'Please…please let me stay' she begged Bogan 'I need it!' This intrigued Bogan, it seems her vessel was growing rather attached to her 'why my dear? Why don't you want to come up?' she mentally asked though she knew the answer. She had Ahsoka, she was hers and she was never going to let her go. 'I need you' Ahsoka mentally replied 'I need this, I want this please let me stay for a little longer.' Bogan chuckled 'very well my dear' and to Ahsoka's relief she felt herself sinking again.

Bogan couldn't help the devious grin that was spreading across her face. It wouldn't be long now before Ahsoka gave every last part of herself over to Bogan. Leaning down as her hands gently played with the togruta's lekku she whispered "soon my dear it will be just me and you." Ahsoka shivered violently at the thought, she wanted that she wanted to be with Bogan.

There in this state of total bliss Ahsoka remain floating listening as Bogan told her about the other vessels it had bound with and the things they had done together. It was a rather gruesome tale but Ahsoka's voice was so soothing that it didn't matter. But as they say, all good must things come to an end when Ahsoka felt herself being pulled up. When their minds separated Ahsoka opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

Bogan was sitting right in front of her so close to her face that Ahsoka could feel her darker half's breath. "Did you enjoy yourself my dear?" Bogan asked. "Yes it was…refreshing being that close to you again" Ahsoka replied. Bogan smiled "oh?" she replied deviously ebbing closer to her vessel "you enjoy my company, me closeness?" she breathed softly.

If Ahsoka's lekku weren't so pain the blue now grey stripes would be darkening. Her lips parted slowly "I…" what came next to a surprise to the both of them. Ahsoka closed the distance sealing their lips together needed to feel her closeness again. There was a hunger to her kiss, a ravenousness hunger that needed to be satiated. When their lips connected Ahsoka felt an explosion of energy passing between them unlike anything she had felt before. Ahsoka deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Bogan who had gone stiff for a moment before she fell into the kiss. This was a first, the other vessels had never done such a thing before, it was something new something different. Bogan deepened the kiss further both of them losing themselves in each other.


	25. Chapter 25

Twisted inside chapter 25

The kiss was explosive as the vessel and Bogan connected on a different level. As Ahsoka kissed Bogan she felt her mind melt into Bogan's almost insinuations. Instead of being slowly lowered into Bogan's power Ahsoka felt like she had been flung with incredible force into the depths. Her body shook as the sudden power surge she felt course though her.

It was strange, bazaar even to be kissing someone that could only be seen by Ahsoka. It would certainly be weird if anyone was watching her but Ahsoka became so lost in the kiss to be self-conscious. The young Togruta felt so alive as new sensations that she had never experienced before were suddenly alive. It was an addictive feeling that had no end. Ahsoka was kissing her darker self like there was no tomorrow and touching her delicious body but she couldn't reach the feeling of fullness. She felt like a bottomless hole. She wanted more and more, and more, and more.

Bogan wasn't new to such things. After all, she was the dark side. She was power, passion, anger, and fear. Despite all that, she had to admit that the vessel positively surprised her. Many others would have simply broken down by such and act but Ahsoka was still going. What's more, she willfully craved her. She didn't resist, she was taking the initiative.

Ahsoka's natural instincts and primal desires were slowly taking control of her body and her mind grew hungrier and hungrier for Bogan. Until they were satisfied, the young Togruta could do nothing more but to crave Bogan's touch. Her lips, her body, her very being was simply irresistible. The Jedi were right about one thing, the darkside was in deed addictive as Ahsoka desperately tried to satisfy that addiction.

She couldn't control herself as she pushed Bogan down and slid on top of her. It was like her body suddenly had a mind of its own disregarding any command Ahsoka would give it. Deepening the kiss Ahsoka lost herself in the passion. Opening herself to Bogan and feeding her all her emotions, her desires and passions. Bogan took them amplified them ten fold and fed them back to Ahsoka through their lips. It became and endless loop of amplified emotions and desires but the more Ahsoka fed Bogan and the amplified emotions came back to her the hungrier she became.

Ahsoka groaned in frustration craving more of Bogan she forced her tongue into her mouth. Instantly a new sensation crashed over Ahsoka as their tongues swirled together, binding and twisting around each other. She shivered in delight as Bogan poured herself into her and the strange sensation that washed over her began to build inside of her. It was a strangely pleasant sensation that warmed her body. She didn't understand why she had kissed Bogan, perhaps it was some bazaar way of showing her she was grateful or maybe it was something else entirely.

She felt pulled to Bogan, like a magnet. She felt like she needed to be with Bogan not just in mind and body but something else. The feeling grew, the desire to be closer to Bogan burned brighter and hotter. She couldn't explain it but it felt like they were two half's that were meant to be whole. She thought hard as her hands began to roam Bogan's body as to what this feeling was and then it hit her. Love, it was love. She loved Bogan.

When a soft moan escaped Ahsoka's mouth it surprised both of them. Breaking the kiss and pulling back Ahsoka was breathing quickly. She looked down into Bogan's yellow eyes and found a sly smile on her darker half's face. Bogan reached out and lightly rubbed Ahsoka's lekku which caused the young togruta to shiver in pleasure. The passion that was radiating off Ahsoka was different than those she had felt before wither they were other vessels or force sensitive using its power.

This kind of passion well parts of it anyway was unfamiliar to Bogan. Bogan was used to feeling lust for its power and yes there was lust in her vessel's passion but there was…love? Her sly smile faded and her face turned to confusion as this bizarre feeling began to grow inside of Ahsoka. Love not toward her power however which she would have understood but this was love toward her as a whole. Normally this feeling was associated with the light and was often accompanied by compassion and kindness. Her face began to twist in anger at the thought of its counter part Ashla but the anger quickly faded taken once again by confusion when Ashoka spoke softly "I love you."

At first Bogan thought it had heard her wrong but there was no mistaking what she had said. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion "what?" she asked. Ahsoka looked away from Bogan and bit her lip, she looked back at Bogan after a moment "I love you Bogan" she said a little louder. Bogan's grey eye mark raised up as she stared at her vessel "why?" she asked curiously.

Ahsoka knew it was crazy, to love a side of the force that was as dark as Bogan but Ahsoka couldn't help it. She had spent so much time with Bogan and bonded in ways that sentient beings never could. Bogan had never done anything to hurt her, she had never betrayed her trust, never lied to her and was only trying to help her stop the evil plan of a Sith lord.

Ahsoka cleared her throat and shifted her weight slightly on top of Bogan. "You're my friend Bogan, your were there when I needed you even when ever I called you a curse and your helping me save my friends" Ahsoka replied. She took a deep breath "That's so much more then what I could have asked for Bogan and I'm so sorry that I treated you so badly before" she continued slowly.

Bogan listened to her vessel with an interested stare as Ahsoka poured herself out to her. It was unexpected, that Bogan had to admit and so she laid there on her back thinking of how to respond. A long silence fell between them and Ahsoka began to worry that Bogan didn't return her feels. "Bogan are you alright?" Ahsoka asked worried, her darker half's sulfuric eyes flickered back to her and slowly Bogan smiled.

Ahsoka's heart began to pound in her chest as Bogan still didn't speak but eventually Bogan reached up and cupped Ahsoka's cheek. "Yes dear I'm fine" Bogan replied pulling Ahsoka back down and kissing her and was again filled with the strange feeling that was love. She licked her lips slowly as she kissed her again. Slowly Bogan wrapped her arms around Ahsoka "this is strange for me dear" she admitted. "Love is not a part of who I am" Bogan said and watched as Ahsoka face began to fill with emotional pain. Quickly however Bogan kissed her again "however for you dear, I think I can make an exception" she whispered with a smile.

Ahsoka's face lit up and she pressed her lips fiercely against Bogan's filled with joy she happily kissed Bogan. As Bogan made out with Ahsoka, she began to think this could work to her advantage. Smiling deviously Bogan pulled Ahsoka tight against her amplifying her vessel's passions once again and feeding her darkside addiction. The longer Ahsoka made out with Bogan the stronger Ahsoka became in the darkside. Her once beautiful orange body already showed signs of heavy immersion in the darkside but it went even further. Bogan became slowly opening her darkest parts up to Ahsoka and the togutan's body shivered. Her body went pale as if it was dead, once blue healthy veins turned black as if some disease was attacking her. Her eyes already sulfuric yellow developed a red tinge.

Bogan's violent power lashed out at everything thing around them through Ahsoka's unchecked passions. The darkside seeped into Ahsoka's brain which she offered no resistance to as Bogan began influencing her vessel's thoughts, her actions every part that made Ahsoka who she was Bogan influenced.

Sometime later Bogan had to push Ahsoka off of her as the young togurtan clearly had no intention of stopping anytime soon. Ahsoka was panting heavily with saliva hanging from her tongue. She didn't want to stop, in fact she wouldn't have minded staying like that for the rest of her life. She let out a groan and opened her sulfuric eyes that were glazed with thick passion and she had a smile on her face. "What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked wondering why Bogan had stopped the heated moment they were sharing.

Bogan smiled and lightly stroked Ahsoka's lekku "as much as I would love to continue this dear you have training" Bogan replied. Ahsoka nodded in understanding and got off of Bogan allowing her to stand up. Bogan stood up and stretched her arms and her smile grew a little bigger when she noticed Ahsoka looked like an exact version of herself. The darkside had clearly taken its toll on her vessels body and if Bogan was honest her vessel looked good, the darkside really did fit Ahsoka.


	26. Chapter 26

Twisting inside chapter 26

"What is troubling you my dear?" Bogan asked materializing in front of her vessel who seemed to be having trouble meditating. Ahsoka sighed and opened her eyes "I've been thinking…about the future…about what you showed me" Ahsoka said slowly her voice carrying sadness. "What about it?" Bogan asked sitting down in front of Ahsoka and meeting her gaze. "It's just…if you weren't with me and life had continued on how it was my friend…Barriss…" Ahsoka trailed off closing her eyes again. The realization of her friend's or would be friend's betrayal that would have come had not Bogan interfered and bounded herself to her had really hit her hard.

Bogan placed and hand on her vessel's shoulder and squeezed it gently "betrayal never comes from your enemies, it comes from those we trust, from those we love" Bogan replied. Ahsoka shook her head "I just…I just can't believe she would fame me for something like that all to prove a point" Ahsoka uttered.

Bogan stared at Ahsoka "at least your betrayal came with a reason…mine had none" she replied bitterly. Ahsoka looked up at Bogan in confusion "you were betrayed?" she asked. Bogan only nodded her head "I was by someone I once held dear but I don't not wish to speak of it, for now lets continue your training" Bogan replied. Ahsoka nodded her head in agreement but couldn't help and wonder who exactly betrayed Bogan and why.

"Creating lighting is but one physical manifestation of the darkside as you have seen but there are others" Bogan explained as the two sat down inside of the inner sanctum. She looked at her mirror like reflection and opened the palm of her hand. Suddenly a black wavy tendril appeared in it "through training and tapping into your anger you can use the force in such a way that there is no ability that can stop it."

Ahsoka stared down at Bogan's hands in fascination watching as the tendril slowly waved back and forth "what is it?" she asked curiously. Bogan smiled and lowered her hand to the floor and the tendril moved from her hand to the floor. "This is known as a _dark tendril_ and it is one of my personal favorite. Anything it touches is instantly destroyed" Bogan explained.

"But how is that possible?" Ahsoka asked. Bogan chuckled "because my dear this ability is from the darkest part of me, it comes from the strongest part of me" Bogan replied "and I'm going to show you how to create one." Confusion riddled Ahsoka's face "but why would I need to know how to use something so destructive?" she asked.

"Because you need to learn to drawl from the depths of my power quickly without the need for meditation or contact that would be otherwise distracting on the battle field and this is the best way to do it" Bogan replied. "Do you really think you can defeat Sidious without tapping into the most destructive part of me?" she asked.

Ahsoka was silent for a moment thinking about what Bogan had just asked. She had no idea how strong this Sith lord was so she guessed being over prepared was better than being under prepared. The dark tendril disappeared as Bogan looked back up at Ahsoka "now any other being powerful enough would have to use complicated hands signs and words but you my dear and an exception because we are one" Bogan started to explain.

"Now" Bogan continued taking her hand off of Ahsoka's shoulder "concentrate your darkest emotions into me and I will feed them back stronger and when you are ready concentrate the darkside in front of you" she instructed.

Nodding her head Ahsoka closed her eyes and called upon the darkside. Then she began to fuel the darkside with her anger and her fear of what would happen to Anakin if she was too late to save him. Bogan pulled on those emotions taking them into itself and amplifying them back into her vessel. As the darkside began to wrap around the young togruta Ahsoka began channeling it in front of her. The loop of amplified emotions was strong yet it wasn't enough to cause a dark tendril to appear.

Ahsoka's face began to scrunch up as she tried to concentrate harder, trying to make her anger, her hatred and rage burn hotter but the truth was that Ahsoka was more afraid than she was angry. She was afraid of what would happen if she failed to save Anakin, if she failed to save her friends and if she failed to save the Republic from this Sith lord.

After several moments Ahsoka opened her eyes breathing heavily and to her dismay a dark tendril was not in front of her. "Your anger is not strong enough you need intense anger for this to work" Bogan said. "I'm trying" Ahsoka replied. "Well your not trying hard enough do it again except this time channel more anger into it and less fear" Bogan said.

Ahsoka nodded her head and closed her eyes trying it once more but only yielding the same result as before. "Is this really all the anger you can muster?" Bogan asked "it's not nearly enough." Ahsoka looked up at Bogan "if I can just…" Bogan cut her off "no you need to learn how to do this without that other wise you will leave yourself open to attack" she said.

Ahsoka groaned in frustration, this was hard, a lot harder than summoning a force storm and the only reason Ahsoka had been able to do that was because she had been submerged in the depths of Bogan's power due to their long and rather intense love session.

Bogan had been reading Ahsoka's thoughts and a small smile passed over her lips as an idea formed in her head. "Would you be angry if someone tried to take me away from you?" Bogan asked playing on Ahsoka's attachment to her. Ahsoka looked up at Bogan as fear of not having Bogan with her flashed in her eyes. If she didn't have Bogan than she wouldn't be able to stop any other the things she had seen from happening, she wouldn't be able to save her master from all the pain and suffering she had seen. Bogan was the key to stopping all of this, to saving countless lives and the suffering of other and if she ever lost Bogan then she would have nothing and the horrible future she had seen would come true. "Yes of course I would!" Ahsoka almost shouted as her body began to tremble in a simmer rage. The idea of losing Bogan after Ahsoka had come to realize that Bogan wasn't all dark and after Ahsoka had confessed her love to Bogan and had it returned by Bogan set her emotions ablaze.

"So what if I told you there was a way in fact that we could be separated from one another?" Bogan asked even though it was a lie. "No you said that couldn't happen! You said we would be together forever and that nothing could separate us!" Ahsoka shouted. "There is one way and until the bond between us is complete that is a danger to us. It is a ability that force users of Ashla can use that severs a darksider's connection to the force entirely" Bogan continued.

Ahsoka shook her head "No I can't loose you, I won't lose you!" Ahsoka screamed as her anger continued to grow more intense. The power of the darkside began to swirl violently around Ahsoka as she pulled the darkside to her. "You very well could and I would no longer be able to help you if that happened" Bogan continued to goad Ahsoka's anger that was turning into intense rage. "The Republic would fall and this Sith lord would rise, he would slaughter your friends, murder countless for the sake of his own gain and you would be all but powerless to stop him; worst of all Skyguy would became his slave, force to serve him and do terrible things" Bogan continued. Ahsoka screamed using the power of the darkside in its purest form large dark tendrils sprung up all around her "NOOO!" Ahsoka screamed.

The force scream echoed though out the entire temple shaking the building and sent a ripple though the force. Growing in size and length the tendrils surrounded entire area Ahsoka as their long misty like tails lashed out around her destroying any part of the temple it touched.

Everything around her was annihilated; solid matter was turned to ash leaving behind hardly any trace of its existence. As Ahsoka lashed out at everything around her Bogan was in awe, never before had someone been able to conjure so many dark tendrils, not to mention there size. Looking at Ahsoka she noticed the sclera in each of her eyes beginning darken until they were black but the iris remained their sulfuric yellow color.

After several minutes Ahsoka slumped forward exhausted and the tendrils vanished. Breathing heavily Ahsoka entire body ached from the exertion of so much power. It took Ahsoka a while to catch her breath and she could already feel Bogan relieving the pain that shot through her body. "Excellent work my dear" Bogan praised happily "I am proud of you."

Slowly Ahsoka sat up, sweat running down her face and a intense look in her eyes "no one is taking you from me" she growled pushing Bogan over and locking their lips together in a deep heated kiss. Bogan chuckled, _quiet the possessive one aren't you my dear_ she thought as she returned the kiss rolling them over so that she was on top. She broke the kiss for only a moment "and no one ever will, I just had to get you to unleash your anger" she said before their lips hungrily connected again.

All Ahsoka felt was Bogan and intense pleasure coursing though her body and it wasn't long before Ahsoka began peeling off her clothes. As her desire for Bogan became stronger so did her connection to the darkside. Their minds melted into one another connecting them on a level that no mere force bond could Ahsoka felt herself become wet with need. Forcing her tongue inside of Bogan's mouth the two began a duel for dominance in which Bogan eventually won but not without a fight. Shivering in delight Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Bogan and she began to grind her hips against her.

Again Bogan was surprised by her vessels boldness but returned the gesture moving her own hips against Ahsokas'. Opening herself up to Bogan she let the darkside flood into her body letting out a moan as Bogan began to rub her lekku. Slowly at first then faster and faster until Ahsoka suddenly let out a cry of ecstasy and her body went into a spasm as she released bodily fluids from her womanhood all over her legs.

Panting heavily Ahsoka's mind shattered from intense pleasure that swallowed her up. Arching her back she road the high of her first orgasm ever until her body collapsed against the cold floor leaving her breathless. Her heart was racing and her mind was reeling as she experienced something like never before and it was…incredible.

"Iiiii…haaaaa….mmmmm" Ahsoka tried to speak but her mind was still too clouded to think straight. Bogan chuckled "you liked that didn't you dear?" she asked. Ahsoka nodded her head as Bogan leaned down and kissed her again. "I-i…love you…Bogan" Ahsoka panted heavily. Bogan ran her hand gently down one side of Ahsoka's cheek and smiled before pressing her lips against hers again and Ahsoka's mind drowned in the passion of the darkside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that certainly was a successful mission," said Obi-Wan. He and Anakin were flying towards the Jedi Temple in their starfighters after rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from the clutches of the Separatists. With Dooku dead, the Jedi were closer to ending this war and restoring the peace in the galaxy.

"Yeah..." Anakin replied absently. Thoughts about Ahsoka were swirling in his mind. What's more, he was slightly conflicted about his recent merciless kill.

"Is something wrong Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked sensing the uneasiness in his friend's voice.

"Uhh? Oh nothing," he replied. "I'm just tired from the battle." However, Obi-Wan knew what troubled him. "You're thinking about Ahsoka aren't you?" he asked.

Anakin did not reply immediately and sighed. "I'm worried about her..."

"She's okay Anakin," assured the human. "The healers in the Jedi Temple are taking good care of her."

"I just hope you're right," said the human.

When the two Jedi landed and exited their starfighters, Anakin felt strange vibes from the force within the Temple. Something was not okay and he knew it. As they approached the stairs that led towards the main entrance, Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes noticed dust and pieces of concrete lying everywhere. "Hmm... that's strange," he said. Aside from that both Jedi could feel a sinister cold emanating from the Jedi Temple.

"I got a bad feeling about this," stated Anakin.

Running up the stairs the younger human noticed the front entrance doors were completely destroyed and caved in. There was no way to get inside the Jedi Temple through the main entrance. "The Temple was attacked while we were on a mission?!" asked Anakin.

"Unlikely, Master Yoda would've informed us about any attacks on Coruscant," Obi-Wan replied running up to Anakin and lifting his wrist to his mouth. "Master Yoda are you there? Do you hear me?"

After a couple of seconds, the voice of the Grand Master issued from his comlink. "Hear you loud and clear, I do, Knight Skywalker."

"Are you alright?" asked the human. "What happened?"

"Escaped from the Jedi Temple, your padawan has," replied the Grand Master. "Injured Master Windu, she did."

"What?!" Anakin approached Obi-Wan looking his comlink in disbelief. "This can't be!"

"Is anyone else injured?" asked the older human.

"Few Padawans, which in wrong place and time, they were," replied Master Yoda. "To enter the Temple, use the hangar, you must."

Anakin immediately ran down the stairs to return to his starfighter. Obi-Wan quickly said "We're on our way Master Yoda" before following his former student. Turning off his comlink, he turned around and dashed after Anakin, who was already entering the cockpit.

When Anakin landed the starfighter in hangar followed by Master Kenobi's starfighter, the younger human jumped out of the cockpit and dashed out of the hangar. "Anakin wait!" Obi-wan called after his friend but Anakin didn't slow down.

Anakin rushed towards the great hall and when he entered it, he couldn't believe it. The four-story-tall chamber situated directly beyond the Temple Main Entrance looked like a battlefield. All doors were ripped off their hinges, pillars were knocked over and even some of the balcony was destroyed.

"By the Force," Anakin whispered to himself looking around in disbelief. Young Padawans were sitting at the side being under the watchful eye of Master Luminara who supervised the work of the Jedi healers. The Jedi Knight spotted Master Yoda and the wounded Master Windu, who had his arm in a sling.

"Master Yoda who did this, who attacked the temple?" Anakin asked. "Your padawan did Skywalker" Windu said angrily. He wasn't sure how but somehow Ahsoka had over powered him and destroyed part of the temple in the processes. "No Ahsoka wouldn't do that she…" Anakin started but Windu glared at him "she did, your padawan killed several Jedi Skywalker" he said.

Anakin was taken back for a minute, Ahsoka would never kill a Jedi, the people she considered her family but then he remembered her almost killing the healer. "It's not her fault, the force suppression collar must have died and what ever was control Ahsoka when she attacked the healer and when we met her outside of the temple must have taken over again" Anakin replied.

"She was in a specially built cell underneath the temple that was built to keep force users from having access to the force" Windu snapped. "What!" Anakin shouted angrily "you locked her up!? Is that were you took her after what happened with the healer?" Windu's hard stare never left "she is a danger to us we had no choice" she snapped. "She needed help an you locked her up like a criminal!" Anakin shouted. "Look at what she's done to the temple! Look at how many people she has injured and killed" Windu raised his voice.

Before he could reply Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw Obi-Wan. "Arguing like this is not going to help Ahsoka and I want to help her just as much as you do," reassured the older human.

Clinching his fist he let out a long sigh "we need to find her now"

"And we will Anakin," Obi-wan assured him.

Turning his head he looked back at Mace Windu "do you know where she was heading, did she say anything that would give us an idea of where she was going?"

"If we knew that, we would already be after her," stated Master Windu with an irritated tone. "Your Padawan is in a lot of trouble Skywalker."

Anakin looked at Windu with a frow, but before they could raise a dispute, Master Yoda spoke. "Argue, we should not, In danger the young Tano is. Your responsibility she is, bring her back you must."

Anakin looked at Master Yoda and nodded. "I will Master Yoda."


	27. Chapter 27

Twisted inside chapter 27

"And you're sure this was her?" Anakin asked holding out a datapad with a picture of his padawan on it to a commercial transport pilot. A 5'6 human male in his late forties with graying brown hair in blue eyes dressed in a company uniform squinted his eyes and looked at the datapad once again studying the picture for several moments.

"I'm pretty sure" the man replied "she looked different when I saw her; paler skin looked like she was deathly sick or something and had strange glowing eyes. It happened so fast that I only caught a glimpse of her but I'm pretty sure that was the girl that stole my ship. Threw me right out of my ship she did and took off with the cargo too" he said.

Standing to the side of Anakin Obi-wan lightly stroked his beard as he listened to the man recount again exactly what had happened. It had been a long shot but Anakin had been certain that Ahsoka wasn't on Coruscant anymore and on a whim he decided to check for any reported stolen ship around the time Ahsoka had escaped the Council's underground, _prison_ , as Anakin had put it. The young Jedi Knight had been furious when he had found out that some of the Council members put Ahsoka there and even Obi-wan had been surprised at the time. However, after seeing the destruction done to the temple he understood the reasoning behind the Council's decision even if he didn't fully agree with it.

Obi-wan didn't fail to notice the shiver that went down the man's spine as he recounted for the second time what happened. He had been doing a routine cargo check and preflight inspection of his ship before he departed Coruscant to another world to deliver supplies when Ahsoka had showed up. The next thing the man knew was that he was being hurled down the ramp out of his ship and some strange girl was making off with his ship.

"Well that confirms our suspicion that she's no longer on the planet" Obi-wan stated. "Yea but that doesn't tell us where she went, she could be anywhere in the galaxy right now" Anakin replied in frustration.

"Maybe I can help with that" the man replied gaining both of the Jedi's attention. "You know where she is?" Anakin asked. The man shook his head "No but the cargo ship's black box might" he replied.

Both Anakin and Obi-wan looked at the man confused "what do you mean, black box?" Obi-wan asked.

"By company policy each cargo ship is suppose to have a black box that records the ship's location and its updated every twelve hours. The ship stores the data on a black box and sends it's location back to HQ so the company knows where the ships is at all times. As long as the box hasn't been disabled or damaged you might be able to find my ship. I can give you the frequency my ship uses to send the data to HQ from the black box" the man explained.

Anakin handed the man the data pad and a few moments later the two Jedi had the frequency they could use to find the stolen ship and hopefully Ahsoka as well. "Thank you" Obi-wan said nodded his head toward the man and turned to head back to there speeder. Anakin took the data pad from the man and turned to follow Obi-wan "if you can please bring my ship back in one piece other wise my grandkids will be paying for it until their in their sixties I'd appreciate it" the man asked.

"We'll see what we can do" Obi-wan replied climbing into the speeder as Anakin got behind the wheel and fired it up before taking off back toward the Jedi temple. When the two arrived in the hanger bay they quickly made their way to their own quarters to gather supplies, there was no guarantee that Ahsoka would be where these coordinates led them. For all they know Ahsoka could have dumped the ship on some back water planet and taken another one but this was the first lead they had and they weren't going to waste any time.

Fifteen minutes later both Obi-wan and Anakin where back in the hanger priming the engines for take off. "Are you sure you put the coordinates in correctly?" Obi-wan asked. "Yes master or would you like me to check again for the fifth time?" Anakin asked with dry sarcasm.

"But the coordinates can't be correct" Obi-wan replied as he read the star system and planet the coordinates had indicated the location of the ship Ahsoka had stolen. "Well where are they pointing to?" Anakin asked as he piloted the ship out of the hanger and into the sky. Obi-wan turned and looked at Anakin "Malachor V."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahsoka didn't know why it bugged her but it had been for sometime now. The inability to feel with her hands as she slowly clenched her fists together. They worked in the same fashion as her old hands and in some ways they out preformed the flesh and blood ones but it just didn't feel the same. It was strange she thought quietly to herself in the confines of her mind as she took a hold of the lightsaber in front of her. The hilt should be cold due to temperature here and its surface should be smooth and yet she didn't know if either of those were really true. Her mechanical fingers wrapped around the hilt of the lightsaber yet she could not feel its weight in her hand nor the cold alloy as her fingers tightened ever so slightly around it.

She couldn't imagine that she'd ever be without feeling in any part of her body and yet she was. And because of it, because she couldn't feel with these mechanical hands she found herself wondering what Bogan felt like. Sure she could feel Bogan when she touched her but Ahsoka wanted to know what Bogan felt like with her hands. Was her skin soft and smooth or was it hard and callused was she cold or perhaps she was warm to the touch. She didn't know and it seemed that she would never know unless she upgraded these mechanical hands of hers. It was silly, she knew it was but it was the little things that she found herself missing. Sitting the lightsaber down Ahsoka took one of her fingers in her hand and squeezed yet she felt…nothing.

It was only where metal and wires ended and flesh began that she felt anything. The fall could have been a lot worse…she could have been a lot worse but still…not as bad as Anakin would be if they failed. She could almost hear his screams of agony and she could almost smell the horrid scent of burnt flesh as fire ravaged her master's body. Yes, it could have been a lot worse.

Closing her eyes Ahsoka took a deep breath and cleared her mind of the disturbing images. They still had time; together she and Bogan would save Anakin from his horrible fate and in the process save the galaxy from Sidious's evil plan. Perhaps even when it was all over Ahsoka could convince the Council and the other Jedi that Bogan wasn't really all dark and evil like they portray her…it, to be. She didn't know exactly know what to call Bogan. After all, Ahsoka had seen no evidence that Bogan was evil, if anything Bogan was just misunderstood. Bogan was destructive that much she had experienced first hand but she knew full well that Ashla could but used to destroy as well. She realized it now that the darkside wasn't evil but it was the person using the darkside that was evil.

If the Jedi could just see Bogan the way she could then maybe…an image of younglings cowering in fear as she made her escape from the Jedi temple flashed in the forefront of her mind stopping her in mid-thought. No…they wouldn't…the Jedi were to set in there ways to give Bogan the chance it deserved. It would take years perhaps even several lifetimes before the Jedi would give Bogan a chance and even then she knew that was highly unlikely. It was a nice thought however wide it was.

She sighed; it just didn't make any sense. Why are the Jedi so afraid of Bogan? Is it the fact that the Sith are the sworn enemy of the Jedi and because the Sith use the darkside or was it for some other reason that she just didn't know. As far back as she could remember to her earliest days of Jedi training she could recall the warnings told to all the younglings about the darkside. But why? Why were they so afraid of it? Was it just because they didn't understand, or was it perhaps the fear of the unknown that drove them to fear Bogan?

Just trying to figure it out made her head hurt. Perhaps she would never know the truth, not unless Bogan decided to tell her about it. Clearly whatever happened had hurt Bogan and the last thing Ahsoka wanted to do was to cause Bogan more pain. Asking about it would only agitate old wounds and make Bogan angry so Ahsoka decided she would wait until Bogan opened about her past. Anything having to do with Ashla or the Jedi seemed to be a touchy subject.

Lost in thought the young togruta hadn't even realized Bogan had appeared behind her until she felt Bogan's presence wrapping itself around her body. Turning her head Ahsoka saw Bogan standing behind her with a rather pleased smile on her face "thinking about me, my dear?" Bogan asked. "I don't know, where you reading my mind again?" Ahsoka asked with a smile of her own spinning around so she sat facing Bogan. Bogan grinned and sat down in front of Ahsoka "it's not that hard when you're broadcasting your thoughts so loudly" she replied.

"So what is this I hear about you wanting to feel me?" Bogan asked with a curious gaze but a devious and playful grin on her face. Ahsoka looked away from Bogan in embarrassment "you don't have to make it sound so…" she started. Bogan chuckled and stroked Ahsoka's lekku with her hand "but you were thinking it my dear."

Ahsoka leaned into Bogan's soft hand but remained silent. After a moment Ahsoka reached up and took a hold of Bogan's hand and sighed softly allowing her eyes to close. "What if I could give you your hands back?" Bogan asked leaning closer to her vessel and reaching her other hand to touch the other side of Ahsoka's face. Ahsoka opened her eyes face riddled with confusion "how, that's impossible, isn't it?" she asked.

Bogan smiled softly and stroked Ahsoka's cheek with her thumb before taking her hands into her own. "You know the force can heal wounds so what's to say it can't restore what you have lost?" Bogan asked. "You're saying you can restore my hands?" Ahsoka almost stuttered from disbelief. "If you want, though the process will be painful, excruciatingly so" Bogan replied.

Ahsoka looked down at the metal hands holding flesh "but I'll be able to feel with them?" she asked. "Every touch, hot, cold, soft, hard, smooth and coarse" Bogan replied. Looking again from her hands to Bogan's face she took several long moments to respond but finally she nodded her head.

"First, lets get these off of you" Bogan stated with a light squeeze of her hands. Ahsoka looked down at her hands and nodded her head. Taking a deep breath Ahsoka took a hold of her arm with her hand and with a hard twist and pull the arm separated from the rest of her. Ahsoka sat the mechanical arm down and looked at Bogan "now what?" she asked.

The darkside began to wrap around Ahsoka concentrating at the point her arm joined with machine. At first the pressure felt like a gentle massage but within a few short moments the pressure started to grow uncomfortable. Her face twitched as the pressure continued to grow until the uncomfortable feeling started to become painful.

Placing on hard on Ahsoka's shoulder Bogan pushed the young togruta back until she was lying down while she placed her other hand on Ahsoka's arm. Black tendrils slowly started to appear from Bogan's hand and wrapped themselves around Ahsoka's arm. The tendrils were freezing cold making Ahsoka gasp in surprise as they slowly wrapped around her arm climbing there way up her arm.

The young togruta began screaming when she felt wire and metal being torn free from her arm. She started thrashing and cried out louder as the tendrils reopened the wound and began pushing there way into the arm as fresh blood spilled onto the floor. Bogan held Ahsoka down tightening the grip of the tendrils around her arm "shhhhh" she soothed placing her hand on Ahsoka's forehead.

"It hurts!" Ahsoka cried as brittle bone began to poke out of the wound. The tendrils started merging with the preexisting bones in her arm. A new bone slowly grew forming new joints and cartilage were needed poking out of her arm. Next black veins poured out of the open wound lining the bones and muscles followed after. "Fucking kriff!" Ahsoka cried trying to pull her arm away "stop!" she screamed. The blood spilling from her arm started to darken until it became black. Bogan shook her head "it's to late my dear, if I did you would bleed out" she replied. The tendrils only tightened further around Ahsoka's arm as new flesh started to form over the bone and muscle.

All she felt was excruciating pain from her left arm. It felt like the rest of her arm was being torn off instead of being fixed. She thrashed violently, kicked and screamed so loudly that she shorted out the mechanical vocal cords in her throat. As the flesh grew further covering more bone and flesh the pain only grew more intense until the pain was the only thing she could think about. She tried to scream, tried to beg Bogan to stop but nothing was coming out of her mouth. The more she tried to pull away the tighter the tendrils wrapped around her arm making her helpless until the process was finished.

Forearm, wrist, palm and fingers the skin continued to spread until the new arm was finished. Ahsoka was at the brink of blacking out her eyes rolling in to the back of her head when the pain suddenly vanished and she collapsed back breathing raggedly. Bogan gently stroked Ahsoka's montrals as she looked down at the new hand and grinned. From the elbow down it was nothing but black flesh and claw like fingers forged from nothing but the power of the darkside. Black tendril like tattoo's spread from up the arm covering her shoulder and up the side of her neck snaking their way just below her eye and the back of her head.

"Rest for now my dear" Bogan breathed softly and pulled Ahsoka's head into her lap gently rubbing the togruta's montrals. When the young togruta woke up she would be in for quiet a surprise when she saw her new hand. Reaching out Bogan lightly placed her other hand on Ahsoka's throat and started repairing her mechanical vocal cords. After a few long moments that seemed like an eternity Ahsoka's breath started to slow as her eyes drifted shut and she drifted into a dreamless sleep. As Bogan continued to lightly stroke Ahsoka's montrals she smile darkly "and two become one in both spirit and flesh."

Hours later…

"It feels…weird" Ahsoka said staring down both in awe and terror at her hand. "Well what'd you expect dear?" Bogan asked with a smile. Ahsoka flexed the clawed finger's "Something different I guess" she admitted. Ahsoka looked up at Bogan and hesitantly reached the clawed hand out toward her. Bogan remained still as Ahsoka gently touched her face and she smiled when she saw Ahsoka gasp in shock. "I…I can feel you" Ahsoka breathed in amazement, her skin…it felt so soft and warm.

She ran her hand slowly down Bogan's cheek to her arm and she wrapped her fingers around it. "Do you like?" Bogan asked. Ahsoka nodded her head and continued to run her hand up and down Bogan's soft arm savoring the feeling against her hand. Her other mechanical hand reached out and grabbed Bogan pulling her into a kiss "thank you" Ahsoka said wrapping her arms around her.

Bogan broke the kiss after a few moments and took a hold of Ahsoka's mechanical hand "I can do the other if you want" she offered. "Maybe later…this one really hurt" Ahsoka admitted once again looking down at her new hand but smiled nonetheless. This was…this was just unbelievable; it was amazing and terrifying all at the same time. Never before in her wildest dreams would she have ever imagined that the force could give her her arm back.

She hugged Bogan again "thank you so much Bogan" she said with happy tears sliding down her face. "Consider it my gift to you for putting your trust in me" Bogan replied as she embraced her vessel. Ahsoka nuzzled her head into Bogan's shoulder lovingly, overjoyed that Bogan was with her and for everything she was doing to help her.

The rather happy moment Ahsoka was sharing with Bogan was suddenly interrupted when she Bogan tense up. Gently pulling her head back Ahsoka looked at Bogan "Is everything aright?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice. Bogan was silent for several long moments as she looked up into the stormy sky. "Bogan…is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked softly reaching her clawed hand up and touched Bogan's face.

When Bogan finally looked down at Ahsoka she spoke "time for your next lesson my dear lets go on a little trip" she finally replied. "Where are we going?" Ahsoka asked. "Somewhere you haven't been in a very long time, now come" Bogan said taking Ahsoka's hand and ushering her back inside of the temple.

Bogan set a brisk pace as she guided them through the ancient temple leading them to the inner sanctum. "Wait Bogan, I thought you said we were going somewhere I haven't been to in a long time" Ahsoka said in confusion.

"We are" Bogan replied simply.

"Well the ship is that way, why are we heading deeper into the temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"Because we are not taking the ship" Bogan replied pulling them both into the center of the sanctum. Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak but Bogan quickly placed a finger on her lips to silence here "I will explain it to you after we get there I promise but for the moment I need control" she said.

Ahsoka stared at Bogan for a moment before nodding her head "O-ok.." she said and started opening herself up to her and her vision turned red. When Bogan took over she started to drawl on Ahsoka's emotions to fuel her power. A second later they suddenly vanished from Malachor V leaving only a cloud of black smoke.


	28. Chapter 28

Twisted inside chapter 28

They were spiraling out of control, the ability to steer the ship disabled due to the lightening that struck their ship. The second they had flew down to the planet they were bombarded heavy gust of wind and the electrical storm was wreaking havoc on their sensors. For the first few hundred feet everything had been going fine then lightening stuck the ship frying all controls causing the dash board to explode and showering them in spark.

"I cant control it!" Anakin shouted pulling back hard on the controls trying to pull the ship out of its nose dive. "Thrusters are fried and so are the stabilizers" Obi-wan replied looking back up from the sparking controls to the view port where they heading toward a jagged mountain at a dangerously fast speed. "Anakin" Obi-wan said his voice filled with urgency.

"I see it!" Anakin yelled trying once again to get the ship to respond "come on!" Faster and faster they fell the mountain growing larger with every passing second. "Obi-wan get to the back of the ship and undo whatever is back there, use the force to push it against the left side of the ship as hard as you can!" Anakin shouted.

Undoing his harness Obi-wan got up and ran to the back of the ship. Going to the back of the ship Obi-wan started undoing straps to various to supply boxes, it wasn't much but hopefully it would be enough. "Obi-wan hurry!" Anakin yelled from the cockpit.

500 meters, 400, 300, 200, 150, 75. "OBI-WAN!"

Suddenly the entire ship shifted left and the hull screeched in protest as it started to steer clear of the mountain. "Hold on to something!" Anakin yelled loudly as the right wing of the ship smashed violently into the side of the mountain tearing it from the ship and causing the whole ship to spin in a clock wise motion. Anakin's head slammed violently into the dashboard and everything went black.

The ship crash landed on to the planet, throwing up a protective barrier around herself Obi-wan was sent flying across the ship and smashing into the hull on the far side. Even with the protective barrier around himself it helped soften the blow but Obi-wan was sure he felt a few of his ribs break. Landing on the floor Obi-wan just barely missed getting hit by one of the containers and blacked out.

Anakin woke up sometime later to a blaring sound invading his ear drums. He groaned and lifted his head slumping back into the chair. He coughed and looked around the cockpit. Broken, bent and twisted metal. The dash board was completely crushed beyond repair and the hull had several large holes in it. "Obi-wan?" Anakin called undoing his harness and standing up on wobbling legs.

"Obi-wan!?" Anakin yelled placing his hand against the side of the hull to keep himself from falling over. His former mentor didn't respond however and a sudden sense of worry began to grow in the pit of his stomach. He limped to the back of the ship and found it in even worse shape than the cockpit. "Obi-wan where are you?" Anakin asked looking but not seeing his friend so he began digging through the debris of the ship.

Moving a few dented crates Anakin spotted Obi-wan's hand "Obi-wan!" Anakin shouted and started to move the debris off of him. His eyes widened when he noticed blood soaking through Obi-wan's tunic and a large piece of metal sticking up through his stomach. Reaching down Anakin quickly tried feeling for a pulse and he sighed in relief when he found one "hold on Obi-wan" Anakin said taking a hold of his friend "I've got to get this out of you ok, it's going to hurt" Anakin said and began lifting his friend up.

As Anakin lifted Obi-wan off of the sharp piece of bent metal the Jedi master came too and cried out in pain. Carefully Anakin laid Obi-wan back down to the side of the piece of jagged metal dripping with blood "I'm going to get the med kit hopefully it survived the crash" he asked. The Jedi master groaned out in pain as Anakin ran back to the cockpit.

When Anakin made it back to the cockpit he dug around through the debris trying to find the ship's med kit. To his horror when he found the med kit almost everything was damaged to the point that it was unusable. What was usable were three injectors that contained a powerful pain killer and some bandages. Quickly snatching them in his hand he hurried to the back of the ship and knelt down next to Obi-wan.

"I need you to sit up alright, can you do that?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan nodded in response and bit hit tongue trying to keep from crying out again as he was slowly pulled up into a sitting position. "I have to stop the bleeding" Anakin told his friend as he took off Obi-wan's tunic and used an injector to help ease his friend's pain.

Taking his lightsaber off of his belt Anakin looked down at the hole that went right through his friend's stomach and activated the blue blade. If he could use the heat from the lightsaber to cauterize the wound it would stop the bleeding. It was going to hurt like hell.

"Anakin…wha..AHHHHHH!" Obi-wan screamed as his back suddenly felt like it was on fire. "Hold still Obi-wan" Anakin shouted over his friend's screams as he slowly pressed the tip of his lightsaber against the wound cauterizing the flesh and stopping the bleeding. Turning his lightsaber off and sitting it down he grabbed a bandaged and placed it over the wound. "Half way there" Anakin told him and laid him back down to tend to the front wound. He repeated the same process as quickly yet as carefully as possible and when he finished he looked down at Obi-wan "just rest alight, I'm going to see where we landed" he said standing up and making his way to the ramp that had been tore completely off when they landed.

Stepping down on the rocky surface Anakin looked around. It looked like they had landed in some sort of a ravine that was surrounded back jagged rock formations all the way around them. There was no way Obi-wan could climb something like that in his condition and even he would have trouble climbing up the rocky wall. Above them the electrical storm that had caused them to crash raged on. Bolts of bright lightly were sent downward striking the tall mountain sides. The air around them was cold and unnatural, it was the darkside. It surrounded the planet like a thick blanket and this made him uneasy. What would Ahsoka be doing on a planet like this…

He turned his head when he heard something off in the distance, it sounded like a mixture between a howl and a growl. He scanned the top of the ravine and froze when he saw movement. He couldn't make out what it was but it moved closer to the edge of the ravine and stood up letting out a loud and angry howl as it started to sliding down the ravine and breaking into a run toward him.

What ever it was it was closing the distances between them quickly. Activating his lightsaber as the animal approached Anakin was soon able to get a better look. Standing roughly two meters tall with scaly green skin covering most of its body aside from its chest which was a shade of yellow. It had a wide jaw with a mouthful of sharp pointed teeth and clawed hands and feet.

The massive creature ran toward him pulling one of its clawed hands back and taking a swing at Anakin. Anakin quickly jumped to the side barely dodging the sharp claws do to the length of the creature's massive arms. Jumping forward Anakin swung his lightsaber at the massive creature severing one of its arms. Howling in pain and anger the creature turned around and took another swipe at him. Stepping quickly to the side Anakin cut the creature's legs with his lightsaber causing it to fall to the ground.

Anakin drove his lightsaber into the animal's skull effectively killing the beast. As he pulled his blade out he hear more howling, a lot more. Looking back up at the top of the ravine he saw several more creatures start running down toward him. Knowing that he could get overwhelmed if too many of the showed up would be very bad and with Obi-wan out of commission for the moment retreating seemed like the best option.

Running back into the ship he found Obi-wan lying exactly where he had left him. "Come on Obi-wan we have to get out of here" Anakin said lifting his friend up and putting his arm around his shoulder to help carry him. Obi-wan groaned in pain "What's going on?" he asked. "No time to explain but lets just say the inhabitants don't like visitors" Anakin replied and helped his friend out of the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the homeworld of the Togruta, Shili was a member of the Old Republic since that government's earliest days. For much of the planet's history its capital city was Corvala, though, decades before that government's demise Korunaan City came to hold the title instead of the ancient citadel.

Shili is home to many dangerous beasts that posed a constant threat to the Togruta throughout much of their early history. Chief among these was the akul, widely acknowledged as Shili's greatest predator. The akul is a fearsome orange-haired beast prized by zoos throughout the galaxy for its immense power and beauty. Albino varieties are especially coveted by stageshows and holovid producers. Many natives show these rare beasts great respect and admiration, though in the wild the albino akul is left to die by its own kind.

In more recent times Shili has known a high level of activity by various governments and mining groups. The latter most interested in the planet's rich mineral deposits. As a result of these off-world investments Shili is now home to a number of industrial cities which have built up around mining outposts.

Several miles from the nearest togrutan village deep in one of the many hunting grounds in the tall Shili grass lands a strange and unnatural black smoke started to appear. A moment later the smoke vanished and Ahsoka appeared or rather Bogan who was in control of Ahsoka's body. It was sometime late in the night, dark clouds covering the night sky and she heard the crackling of thunder as heavy rain poured down. The heavy down pour quickly soaked through her clothes and the cooler temperature at night caused goose bumps to spread across her skin. The rain didn't so much bother Bogan as it would her vessel once she gave control back to Ahsoka and so she decided she'd find a place to shelter them from the rain.

Reaching out Bogan could feel the presence of many life forms all around her, some of them hostile while other not so much. There was a village a few miles to the north and so she sat off in that direction. It didn't take Bogan very long to reach the outskirts of the village, it was abandoned that she knew. The village was on the other side of the planet, far away from the capital and from any other sentient being for that matter. It looked like it had been abandoned for years now because shortly after Ahsoka had been taken to the temple this village and its residents had been attacked by a pack of akuls, no one had survived. Once in the center of the camp Bogan looked around for a suitable hut to stay in, at least until it stopped raining.

Looking around Bogan spotted pieces of broken wood that would be suitable for firewood. Reaching out Bogan lifted them off of the ground and carried them inside of the hut sitting them don't in the center of the room. Lifting her clawed hand sparks of crimson red lightening erupted from the tips of the claws and struck the wood. Putting just enough power into the lightening Bogan began to dry the soaking wet wood. Once the wood dried smoke started to bellow up from the stack of wood she increased the intensity of the lightening until the wood caught ablaze. Sitting down next to the fire Bogan closed her eyes and returned control back to her vessel.

Confusion riddled Ahsoka's face as her vision suddenly cleared up and she found herself sitting in what looked like to be a small hut and she realized she was soaking wet. She looked around the hut, a orange glow illumined the area around her and that's when she felt the heat of the fire she was sitting too. Her montrals picked up the sounds and vibrations as heavy rain poured down all around.

"Bogan?" Ahsoka asked looking around the small hut for her darker half "Bogan where are we?" she asked.

"Relax my dear we are perfectly safe" Bogan replied appearing on the other side of the hut sitting in the same position her vessel was in.

"Where are we? How did we get here? Are we still on Malachor V?" Ahsoka asked.

"No dear, we are not on Malachor V. I brought us to Shili, your home planet" Bogan replied.

"My…home planet?" Ahsoka asked "but how, how did we get here?"

"Yes my dear your home planet. I brought us here though teleportation" Bogan replied amused by the bewildered look plastered on Ahsoka's face.

"But how…that's…that's not possible, is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"By ripping the fabric of space and time you can travel from one side of the galaxy to the other in the blink of an eye" Bogan replied "well you yourself don't actually move but everything around you does" she added.

Ahsoka was shocked into silence, it shouldn't really be a surprise to her that such a feat as teleportation was in deed possible; after all Bogan had given her a brand new hand after all but she just couldn't help it. If the force could not just heal but give a person new limbs and teleport them across the galaxy then there really was nothing the force couldn't do.

Just the mere idea of being on one side of the galaxy one second and then appeared on the other side of the galaxy the next was just made her head spin. "That's…that's" Ahsoka stuttered trying to wrap her mind around what Bogan told her "that's amazing" she breathed.

Bogan smiled and suddenly appeared right next to Ahsoka and placed her index finger under Ahsoka's chin lifting her vessel's head up "and that's just the tip of the ice berg" she said. "You've just barely scratched the surface of what I can really do" Bogan continued letting one of her clawed fingers slowly trail down Ahsoka's neck "there's so much I can teach you, so much I can give you" she whispered seductively.

Ahsoka shivered with a growing excitement her eyes glued to Bogan's. Her heart started beating faster when Bogan's clawed fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her top "tell me my dear" Bogan spoke softly leaning forward until there lips were almost touching "do you want me?"

Ahsoka melted under Bogan's intense gaze and she let out a shaky breath. Her mouth suddenly felt dry and her throat tightened keeping her from forming words but she was able to nod her head. Bogan smiled and slowly licked her lips "that's what I like to here" she said moving a little closer until their lips brushed together.

The split second of contact made Ahsoka's skin feel like it had been electrified but as soon as it had come it vanished the second their lips separated. The desire, the passion the undeniable pull Ahsoka felt toward Bogan was so intense it blinded her from what Bogan's hands were doing. It was only when Ahsoka felt the fabric of her outfit start to move that she glanced away and realized Bogan was taking off her top.

Ahsoka reached up and pulled her top off and let it fall to the ground. Bogan's eyes slowly trailed down Ahsoka's body ravaging it with her eyes. Reaching up Bogan ran her fingers slowly up and down Ahsoka's arm following the wavy pattern of the tendril like tattoos. "There is a beauty to unbridled passion, to the intensity of strong emotions" Bogan whispered "you have such beauty."

Ahsoka didn't know what Bogan was doing to her but the pull she felt toward her was growing stronger. There was a hunger in Bogan's eyes one that sent another shiver down her spine but made her squirm with excitement. "Bogan…" she said with a longing in her voice. Bogan was so beautiful, so loving and so intoxicating it was so easy to let herself drowned inside of her. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that her montrals could pick up the rapid thumping of her heart.

She wanted Bogan, she needed Bogan every single part of her. She wanted to drowned in her, she wanted to be ravaged by her in the most violent and passionate way possible again and again until they were no longer two but one. She loved Bogan and not just because Bogan was helping her save the galaxy.

"Yes?" Bogan replied looked back up into her vessel's eyes.

Ahsoka leaned forward and sealed their lips together in a hungry and passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for several minutes before Ahsoka broke the kissed and pressed her forehead against Bogan's. Breathing heavily Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked into Bogan's eyes "I want you" she breathed. Wrapping her arms around Bogan Ahsoka kissed Bogan fiercely "all of you" she repeated with a hunger in her voice.

Bogan grinned and her clothes vanished leaning into another kiss she pressed her body against her vessel's "then open up, give yourself to me" Bogan replied seductively.

Ahsoka opened herself up to the darkside, to Bogan and everything Bogan was. She could feel Bogan start to move inside of her and around her. The two made out passionately and Bogan poured herself inside of her vessel. Reach up Bogan ran her hand up Ahsoka's clawed hand and slowly up her arm. The tendril like tattoo's that ran up the length of Ahsoka's left arm started to move, they spread and grew slowly covering more of her arm.

Ahsoka moaned letting her mind melt into Bogan's as the tendrils spread up her arm and shoulder sliding over the front of her chest and back. "Bogan…" Ahsoka gasped tightening her grip around her darker half "yesss." Her entire body tingled as the tendrils split off in different directions.

She could feel Bogan spreading through her body and the feeling was so wonderful. One of the tendrils slowly wrapped around her nipple and several more continued down the left side of her body. "Such passion, such beauty" Bogan said pulling Ahsoka's head back and started kissing the togruta's neck. Ahsoka moaned and slowly laid down on her back rubbing her legs together.

Her breathing quickened the further the tendrils traveled down her stomach passed her waist and slowly toward her… "Ahhh!" Ahsoka cried arching her back. The tendrils spread across the entrance of her womanhood spiraling around to her left butt cheek. Bogan kissed down Ahsoka's neck wrapping her lips around the tendril covered nipple and lightly sucked.

Ahsoka dug her nails into the earth "yes yes yess…" she breathed heavily "ahhhh…..more…" The tendrils slowly wrapped around her left leg traveling downward and around her foot. Bogan licked the hard bud lightly biting down on it enjoying her vessels reaction. The black flesh of Ahsoka's clawed hand started to spread up her arm. The darkside devoured the existing flesh and bone replacing it in a similar fashion that was used to forge her new hand.

"Bogan…I…i…ahhhhh" Ahsoka breathed heavily opening her eyes wide as her body tensed and she released a orgasm. Moaning loudly Ahsoka's body went into a spasm. The tendrils on Ahsoka's neck slowly traveled up the back of her head spreading over her montrals and lekku. Collapsing back onto the ground Ahsoka was in a state of complete ecstasy.

The sclera in Ahsoka's left eyes started to darken, going from white to grey and finally black. Her nails dug deeper into the soft earth "more Bogan all of you…give…give me more" Ahsoka pleaded. Her blue iris darkened and changed into a dark blood red color. Ahsoka screamed and arched her back "Bogan!" she begged, her body shook violently and she cummed again. The black skin spread up her arm increasing the mass of its muscles until it covered the entire arm.

Slumping back onto the ground eyes rolled in the back of her head Ahsoka weakly wrapped her arms around her darker half "Bo-gan…" she muttered. "Shhhh" Bogan spoke softly gently stroking Ahsoka's cheek "rest my dear" she said. Ahsoka moaned softly as the last bit of pleasure clouded her mind and her eye lids slowly started too closed and she drifted off.


	29. Chapter 29

Twisted inside chapter 29

It hadn't stopped raining on Shili for two straight days and both Bogan and Ahsoka staid inside of the shelter to keep dry. Sitting in the small hut Bogan looked down at Ahsoka who was still passed out with her head in her lap. The fire had gone out long ago so the only light source around them was when ever lightning illumined the sky and a loud boom of thunder followed shortly after. Bogan would have thought her vessel would have woken up by now but clearly the amount of power she had poured into the girl was a bit too much.

Outside the small hut though incredibly hard to hear due to the rain a pack of akul had surrounded the village that they were in. They had been there for about a day now just waiting but not daring to come any closer. The wild beast could sense the danger that awaited them if they entered the village. The aura that surrounded Ahsoka was one of pure darkness and evil; it seeped from her body like an opened wound saturating the area around her in it.

Sitting there quietly Bogan let a sly grin spread across her face as she started to gently stroke her vessels head. The bond between them was halfway complete and when they were one, when Bogan was finally able to move freely inside of Ahsoka that was when she would make her move. Her other hand slowly began tracing the tendrils covering her vessel's back as her grin grew wider. It was only a matter of time before she had her vessel wrapped completely around her finger and then she would annihilate every trace of light in the galaxy.

…..

Several hours later Ahsoka finally began to stir. She could hear it was still raining outside and she slowly opened her eyes. As her vision cleared up she reached her hand up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Looking up she noticed Bogan sitting right above her, blinking a couple of times she remembered that she had fallen asleep on Bogan's lap.

She laid there silently just staring up at Bogan, she somehow felt closer, more connected to her than she had before. She traced Bogan's body with her eyes starting at the slim stomach over her small still developing breast up the shoulder and neck finally finding her way to Bogan's lips. Her lips were soft, warm and tasted like…she couldn't think of a way to describe the taste but every time their lips touched it sent her mind into a wild frenzy.

She couldn't explain why Bogan made her feel the way she did but she knew without a doubt in her mind that she loved Bogan. She opened her mouth to speak but Bogan suddenly looked down at her and smiled "good morning my dear, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." Ahsoka didn't respond at first, instead she reached up and pulled Bogan's head down and sealed their lips together for a long passionate kiss.

After a few moments Bogan pulled away and grinned "miss me?" she asked. Ahsoka nodded her head and kissed Bogan again savoring her lover's sweet taste on her lips before she started to sit up. As she did she noticed something about her left arm that caused her to freeze. The black flesh that made up her hand and forearm had spread covering her entire left arm and the tendrils that use to cover her arm had spread across the left side of her body. "B-bogan…what happened…to me?" Ahsoka asked without looking at her.

"You opened yourself to me dear and this is the after effect" Bogan replied "why does it bother you?" she asked. Ahsoka didn't respond right away she just looked from her arm to the tendrils covering the left half of her bare body. "My arm…what did you do to it?" Ahsoka finally asked after several long moments of silence.

Bogan reached out and gently cupped the tendril cover side of Ahsoka's face lovingly caressing it. "Our bond is growing stronger my dear, we are growing closer to one another, more intimate lovers" Bogan spoke softly. Ahsoka tore her eyes away from her body and looked at Bogan, she looked just like her. The arm, the tendrils everything was exactly the same. Ahsoka's eyes moved up from Bogan's body up to her eyes and her breath hitched. One of Bogan's eyes had changed; the entire outer half of the eye had turned black and the inner was a dark crimson red.

If Bogan's an exact image of me then…Ahsoka thought her hand reached up to the side of her face toward her eye. "We share the same body my dear and the closer we grow to one another the more your physical body will change" Bogan explained softly. "But I look…" Ahsoka stuttered before Bogan place a finger on her lips. "You look absolutely beautiful my dear" Bogan interrupted "isn't this what you wanted, for us to be together, as close and as intimate as we can be?" she asked.

Again before Ahsoka could respond Bogan spoke "close your eyes" she said. Ahsoka looked at Bogan confused for a moment before complying and shutting her eyes. "Now" Bogan whispered "tell me, can you feel me and not just physically my dear but inside of you?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath Ahsoka concentrated, she could feel Bogan deep within her slowly spreading throughout her body and her consciences mixing with her own. "Yes I can feel you" Ahsoka replied softly. "You're body is simply adapting, evolving in a way so that it can accommodate both our needs. I feed off of your emotions, your desires and your passion and in return I grant you my power. As your body is now if I were to grant you control of my full power your body would not be able to handle it so I am adapting your body in such a way that will allow you to do just that" Bogan explained.

"You're protecting me by changing my body?" Ahsoka asked opening her eyes and looking at her. Bogan nodded her head "yes my dear I am protecting you" she replied. Ahsoka smiled and hugged her "thank you" she said. While the two shared a warm embrace Ahsoka noticed the rain had stopped "hey it finally stopped raining" she said. Bogan turned her head and looked out the door "after two and a half days it's about time it stopped" she replied. Ahsoka turned and looked at Bogan "two and a half days?" she asked confused.

"Yes, you were asleep for two and half days dear; your body was recuperating from the transformation. Its time we get back to training I think you'll enjoy the next thing I'm going to teach you" Bogan replied standing up her clothes reappearing back on her body and made her way out of the hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been traversing the cave for nearly and hour and a half which both Anakin and Obi-wan had come to realize was massive cavern. Wondering aimlessly though the labyrinth of tunnels that split of in so many directions it left them guessing which path would lead them back to the surface. The strange beast that inhabited the planet, they could still hear their snarls which echoed all around them.

Groaning Obi-wan grabbed the wound on his stomach; he exhausted breathing heavily and covered in sweat. "Anakin I have to stop" Obi-wan said out of breath winching in pain. "Just a little further I think we're almost out" Anakin replied tightening his grip around his friend. "Anakin we've been wondering around this cave for over an hour" Obi-wan replied. "And those creatures are right behind us and I can't fight off a hoard of them and protect you at the same time" Anakin replied holding his lightsaber out in front of him to light the area around them.

"Then at least let me top for a minute" Obi-wan said bending over. Anakin sighed in frustration and found a large rock Obi-wan could rest again. Carrying his friend over to the rock Anakin gently sat him down before sitting down next to him "we cant stay here long" he said.

"I know I just need a minute" Ob-wan replied breathlessly. "How are you holding up?" Anakin asked concerned looking down at his friends wound. "I'll admit I've been better" Obi-wan replied with a weak smile. "What would Ahsoka be doing in a place like this, the darkside is so strong here it's making me dizzy. It just doesn't make sense…" Anakin said standing up and pacing back and forth.

Anakin thought back trying to recall anything that would explain why Ahsoka would come to a place like this. He remembered the one morning he had come to visit her in the Halls of Healing where he had found her in the corner of the room and how it had taken him several minutes just to get her to notice him. Closing his eyes he pulled on the memory trying to remember more, it was something she had said, something that just didn't make sense.

He remembered her saying something about a voice, a voice that had made her do something that she clearly didn't want to do. Then there was something about the light being bright and then Ahsoka's entire demeanor suddenly changed and she had shouted that the light needed to die, but what did that mean? What did any of it mean?

"Hey Obi-wan what comes to you when you think of light?" Anakin asked. Obi-wan looked at Anakin with a raised eyebrow "the light?" he asked confused. "Yea it was something Ahsoka had said, she was in the Halls of Healing and the force suppression caller's power cell had died. Then she said that the light needed to die and before that she had said 'it hates the light'" Anakin replied.

" _It?"_ Obi-wan asked.

"She said something about a voice in her head making her do something" Anakin said and turned to Obi-wan "do you think in those two years that she was missing someone could have…brainwashed her?" he asked as much as he didn't want to believe such a thing could happen it would explain a few things about Ahsoka's strange behavior.

"That is a possibility but that doesn't explain why she would say the _light_ needed to die. She attacked us when we first saw her and she said the same thing about the _light_ needing to die…" Obi-wan trailed off in thought. "The light, it has to mean something and I don't think she was talking about the light of the sun" Obi-wan said in thought. Why had she attacked them, what was the reason. Wouldn't it have made more sense if Ahsoka had said the Jedi needed to die? Instead she had used the word light instead as if she where calling them the light but that didn't make much sense either unless…

"Anakin do you remember the three force wielders we met on Mortis?" Obi-wan asked. "Yea, they called themselves the Father, Son and the Daughter. Why?" Anakin replied. "They each represented on side of the force. The Daughter was the lightside, the Son the darkside and the Father kept the balance" Obi-wan said.

"So? What's your point?" Anakin asked "how do they have anything to do Ahsoka?" Obi-wan sighed "my point is Anakin, the Daughter embodied the lightside of the force. The lightside, that's the light I think Ahsoka was talking about" Obi-wan replied.

"But the Daughter died back or Mortis…wait you think Ahsoka wants to destroy the lightside of the force?" Anakin asked wide eyed. "No that's not even possible, why would she want to do that?" Anakin continued shaking his head in disbelief.

Suddenly both of them looked up from the path they had just come "we have to move" Anakin said running back over to Obi-wan and helping him to his feet. Down the hallway the echoes of snarling beast were growing closer. Obi-wan winched in pain holding his stomach as they both hurried deeper into the cavern.


	30. Chapter 30

Twisted inside chapter 30

At first it could she was only able to move a few inches and that in of itself was just baffling to her. A black mist surrounded Ahsoka as her body seemly fazed in and out of sight from within the thin cloud. With her eyes closed tightly Ahsoka concentrated all of her energy in to willing her body to move. Sweat dripped off her forehead and evaporated the second it touched the black mist and suddenly she vanished. Less than a second later she reappeared several feet away from where she had been originally.

Ahsoka opened her eyes letting out a ragged breath "I did it" she panted heavily. Bogan was standing a few feet away with a pleased smile on her face "you're getting better my dear. I'm very pleased with how far you've come after just learning this technique a week ago" she said.

"It's a lot harder than it looks" Ahsoka admitted sitting down to take a short break. Bogan walked over and sat down in front of Ahsoka "well what did you expect, that it would be as simple as using the force to open a door?" she replied. Ahsoka shook her head taking several deep breaths "no but it takes a lot of energy out of me" she said. "You'll get use to it and soon it will become as easy as opening a door with the force" Bogan assured.

Bogan looked out at the forest, the akul were still there keeping about a one hundred meter distance from them. Smiling Bogan looked at Ahsoka "can you sense them dear?" she asked. Ahsoka had sensed them since she had woken up but it was strange, normally the akul would leap at the opportunity to attack a lone prey but for some reason they were keeping their distance. "Yea but their keeping their distances they haven't once tried to come any closer…it's strange" Ahsoka replied.

"Tell me about them" Bogan said wanting to hear her vessel's opinion on the predators of Shili. "Their called Akul, their vicious predators with long clawed paws with orange fur which can make them hard to spot if their hiding in the grasslands. They often hunt in packs of three or four at a time and if villagers aren't careful the akul will attack them" Ahsoka explained. Pointing at her headdress "we hunt them to help keep their population under control and we use their teeth to make headdresses as trophies. It's very dangerous to hunt them so only the most skilled and fieriest of togruta warriors can hunt them" she added.

"So you killed one of them and made your own headdress as a trophy of your success?" Bogan asked. Ahsoka nodded her head "Master Ti brought me back to Shili so I could go on the hunt, it's kind of a tradition" Ahsoka replied. "The reason the akul are staying back is because they can sense the aura surrounding you" Bogan explained "I want you to reach out and call one of them to you."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise "y-you want me to what…?" she asked. "I want you to call one of the akul to you I want to show you something" Bogan replied. "You don't need to be scared dear, simply reach out and beckon one of them to you" she added. Ahsoka looked at Bogan hesitantly, it was one thing to hunt the akul when they weren't expecting you but it was completely different to bring one to you. "Go on dear it will be alright" Bogan assured with a kind smile.

Taking a deep breath Ahsoka looked behind her where the akuls presence was coming from. Slowly standing up Ahsoka closed her eyes and took a moment to calm her nerves before reaching out with the force. There were five of them hiding in the forest to afraid to come any closer yet to hungry to run off. Taking another deep breath Ahsoka focused, the darkside enhanced her hearing to the point that she could pick up the animals growing and snarling, the sounds of their claws digging into the dirt and the sound of twigs breaking underneath the weight of their tense muscles. The akul were ready to charge the moment the dark presence vanished.

Slowly Ahsoka called out to one of the akul and the best's head suddenly snapped in her direction. The akul snarled, saliva dripping from its mouth and eyes narrowing in on the dark presence it sensed before taking off in a run toward it. Ahsoka could feel it drawling closer, her muscles tightened in anticipation as her heart started to race. Her lightsaber was inside of the broken down house and she was itching to go it get it, to have something to defend herself with before the akul reached them.

Bogan however was calm compared to her vessel, standing up she walked over to Ahsoka and took a hold of her vessel's clawed hand "relax" she whispered. Ahsoka however was finding it incredibly hard to relax as her entire body started to tense up. "Now listen closely dear, this is what I want you to do" Bogan said "gather all your hatred, your anger and your rage and focus that power into your eyes."

"M-my eyes?" Ahsoka asked confused.

Bogan nodded her head "Focus it all into your eyes and look at the beast when it comes" she repeated.

Ahsoka turned her head back to the forest, the ravage sounds of the akul were much closer now. Her montrals could pick up the vibrations it caused every time its foot landed on the ground only to push off a second later. She could sense the akul's anger, its primal instinct to attack. It had been weighing its own hunger verses the danger it sensed emitting from Ahsoka and the second Ahsoka reached out and touched the beast mind its hunger won out.

Doing just as Bogan instructed Ahsoka started to gather her darker emotions and channel that power into her eyes. When the akul finally closed the distance and broke through the forest and into the small abandoned village snarling and growling like the savage beast it was it started to run at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka's eyes started to glow with all the fury she could muster and when she turned her gaze toward the akul barreling down at her the beast suddenly yelped in pain and skidded to a halt. Surprise and showed riddled Ahsoka's face as the akul howled in pain as smoke started to come off of its body.

The akul tired to back away but the pain it was in kept it from moving more than a few feet. "That's it dear very good" Bogan said from behind Ahsoka with a twisted yet pleased smile on her face. The akul howled in agony shaking its body furious from side to side. Suddenly it's body started to disintegrate starting at its head and quickly working its way over its body before turning into a pile of ash on the ground.

Ahsoka stood there shocked speechless as she stared at the pile of ash that was just moments ago a fully grown Akul. When it was over Ahsoka was covering her right eye, it was throbbing painfully unlike her left eye which felt completely fine. Leaning over a bit Ahsoka took several moment to process exactly what the hell just happened. "W-what…just happened?" Ahsoka asked in complete shock.

"You killed it" Bogan said simply with a pleased smile on her face. "B-but how…i…I just looked at it" Ahsoka stuttered the throbbing in here eye slowly starting to fade after several minutes. "By channeling all your hatred and burning rage into your eyes you have the ability to turn them into a deadly weapon wiping out anything you set your gaze on. It's an ability known as _Deadly sight_ " Bogan explained.

Ahsoka turned and looked at Bogan slowly lowering her hand from her eyes as the pain finally ebbed away. "Using this power put tremendous strain on the eyes but don't worry the pain will fade" Bogan continued "I am surprised but pleased you were able to pull it off on your first attempt my dear" she added with a smile. Ahsoka took a couple deep breaths and smiled back tiredly.

"You are doing very well my dear, it thrills me that you are progressing so quickly" Bogan praised her vessel. Ahsoka smiled again, she was grateful that Bogan thought highly of her abilities. "Take a few moments to rest before you try it again" Bogan instructed. Nodding her head Ahsoka sat down on the ground to catch her breath, she still found it hard to believe that she just killed a full blown akul just by looking at it. The evidence however was right in front of her so she had no reason to not believe that it could not be done. Still though, it was hard to believe.

Since she had arrived on her home world and continued her training the tendrils had spread a little further over her body. Though her appearance was shocking Ahsoka couldn't care less about how she looked, she never felt closer to Bogan than she did right now. Taking another deep breath Ahsoka took a moment to bask in Bogan's presence radiating inside of her. Though Bogan felt like a raging storm that Ahsoka was stuck in the middle of she never felt calmer and more relaxed than when they were together.

The Jedi had been wrong about Bogan, she believed that down to her core that Bogan was good just that Bogan had been through something horrible long ago. Opening her eyes Ahsoka looked at the mirror image of herself that was Bogan and smiled warmly again "I know I've said this before…but thank you for everything you've done for me" she said. Bogan simply nodded her head and after a few more minutes she stood up "let's continue" she said.

Ahsoka once again looked at the small pile of ash that lay on the ground a few feet from her before nodded her head "alright" she said. Bogan pointed at the hut that the two of them had been staying in "the weapon inside bring it out here dear" she instructed. Ahsoka quickly vanished inside of the hut and came back out a few moments later holding the lightsaber in her hand and held it out toward Bogan "are you going to train me with it?" Ahsoka asked curiously.

Bogan shook her head and raised her hand making the hilt lift up off of Ahsoka's palm. The hilt floated in the air for a moment before Bogan closed her hand in a tight fist and the hilt suddenly cracked as it was forced to bend in on itself wadding up like a piece of balled up paper. Casting her hand toward the side she flung the destroyed weapon into the forest and looked at her vessel with a serious gaze "you will not use a weapon that a servant of Ashla once possessed" she said sternly.

The young togruta's eyes widened in surprise "what did you do that for, I needed that lightsaber" she asked. "No you do not" Bogan quickly silenced her vessel "that is a weapon made by a servant of Ashla forged by Ashla's power and I will not have you use it" Bogan snapped rather fiercely.

"But how else am I suppose to defend myself?" Ahsoka asked "what if another Jedi finds us and tries to take us back before I'm ready to fight Sidious?" she said.

"I am the only weapon you need!" Bogan growled in frustration "or have we done all this training for nothing?"

Ahsoka was shocked into silence at Bogan's sudden change of attitude "Bogan...i…"

"I am your weapon. A mere lightsaber's power is nothing compared to my power. Do you honestly think you would be able to take on Sidious with a lightsaber and win?" Bogan asked.

Before Ahsoka could think of a reply Bogan continued to speak. "Lightsabers can malfunction, they can fail and as strong as their blades are there hilts are always weak therefore the weapon is flawed. My power that courses through your body is never weak, it will never malfunction, never break down and it has no weaknesses."

Suddenly the left side of Ahsoka's body, the side that was covered in the dark tendrils started to go numb. Looking at Bogan she saw her mirror self lifting the clawed hand toward one of the more rotten out buildings tends started to appear from the arm slithering down toward the hand like a serpent. The tendrils started to bend on themselves and rotate forming a tight ball that spun in her open hand.

Ahsoka then felt her own left arm suddenly begin to move and tendrils started to appear from left arm. Confused Ahsoka tried to pull her arm back down but it wouldn't lower. "Bogan w-what's going on my arm it won't" when she looked back at Bogan who was staring at her with such intensity in her eyes the black ball shot from both their hands toward the structure. The instant Bogan's black ball of tendrils touched the structure it vanished but when Ahsoka's hit it exploded and the tendrils wrapped themselves around the structure turning it to ash faster than Ahsoka could blink.

Staring at her vessel who was staring at the destroyed structure she said "no weapon that any sentient being could forge could ever come close to my power especially that of a servant of Ashla!" she said spiting out the word _Ashla_ as though it was a foul taste in her mouth. Ahsoka slowly turned her head and looked back at Bogan for the first time with a fear in her eyes. What…what had just happened, for a moment she had lost total control of the left side of body or more correctly it was as if something had taken control of the left side of her body.

Bogan had such fury, such a burning rage smoldering in her eyes and Ahsoka could feel that anger swelling up inside of her. It was like a uncontrollable fire and for a second Ahsoka feared that she would get swallowed up by it and lose herself to Bogan's power.

Seeing the fear in her vessel's eyes Bogan took a deep breath and calmed herself down a bit. She didn't need her vessel scared of her; it could interfere with the bonding processes if she feared her. Bogan walked up to her vessel who was slightly trembling "you wield unimaginable power my dear" she spoke in a much softer and calmer tone than before "you have no need for such weapons as a lightsaber because I am more powerful than any lightsaber."

Reaching up Bogan gently rubbed Ahsoka's cheek "I told you dear, you have only seen the tip of the extent of my power" she whispered in a soothingly calm voice. "Relax my dear you don't need to fear my power, I don't want you to fear it I want you to embrace it" Bogan continued slowly pulling her into a hug.

It took a few minutes but Ahsoka started to calm back down as if a soothing presence washed over her and soon her trembling ceased but her mind was racing. Just moments ago there was a building next to them and now it was nothing but ashes. It wasn't just the sheer destructive power that had frightened her but for a moment she had lost control of the left side of her body. Looking back into Bogan's eyes she suddenly felt all of her worries and concerns vanish mysteriously from her mind. Bogan was right; she shouldn't fear the power that she needed to change the future. Slowly Ahsoka returned the embrace wrapping her arms around Bogan and letting out a deep breath "you're right Bogan…I'm sorry" she said.

After a few moments Ahsoka pulled away and glanced at the large pile of ash that was once a building. "How did you do that Bogan?" she asked. Bogan looked at her vessel and grinned "You did that my dear not me but I'll show you" she said leading her vessel over to another abandoned hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ahsoka's rather violent escape from the Jedi temple it had left more than a dozen or so Jedi in the halls of healing. Jedi healer Talis like many other healers had their hands full tending to many of the wounded. Only a few days ago had they been able to burry the dead. Taking a break from her work Talis was sitting in the room of a thousand fountains trying to clear her mind.

Ever since Ahsoka had escaped from the containment cell she had been plagued by strange but vivid nightmares. The dear would always start the same way; it would be raining and black clouds would cover the sky above Coruscant. The air was filled with the stench of blood and death while screams filled her ears. She always found herself standing in what once was the great Jedi temple but had been reduced to a pile of rubble. Scattered around her were the bodies of fallen Jedi and clones alike. The jedi's faces were twisted in pain during their final moments and she assumed the clones were as well.

She could hear the cries for help of someone not far off but they suddenly turned to a scream before falling silent. The Jedi temple was gone, the Jedi Order destroyed and Coruscant left in ruins. No one had survived; no one would survive this destruction that poured over the planet. An enraged roar filled the air and she'd turn her head and come face to face with the cause for all this destruction.

It was more of a wild animal than anything that much she was certain of. It's rage filled crimson eyes stared down at a Jedi who was screaming in pain as misty tendrils somehow devoured him. The animal grinned in a sadistic fashion with large sharp pointed teeth seemingly enjoying the torment it was causing the Jedi. As the Jedi's cries were silenced the animal would turn and look directly at her and she would be struck with so much fear that she couldn't move.

With a twisted laugh the animal would make its way slowly toward her, its long clawed talon like feet crushed the lifeless bodies of her fellow Jedi. The animal itself resembled the characteristics of a togruta however several things were different. Its skin was black and covered in the misty like tendrils, long curved montrals at the top of his head its lekku went all the way down past its waist. It had very muscular arms that were likewise surrounded by the tendrils and clawed talon like fingers that were sharper than any blade ever created with a set of medium size breasts on its chest. Several tendrils seemingly flowed out of its back twisting together at the small of her back into a long tendril like tail.

The power she felt coming from this animal was so overwhelming that she was almost chocking as it was so hard to breath. There was so much darkness, so much hatred and furry in its crimson eyes as they bore down on her. Slowly she would be picked off of the ground in a death like grip and pulled toward the animal. And no matter how hard she tried to get away it was futile. It would look at her for the longest time before suddenly becoming enraged and roaring loudly. Lightning exploded in the sky strike one of the partially still intact skyscrapers causing it to suddenly explode. Then she would feel a sharp pain piercing her chest and she would cough up blood. The animal had plunged its clawed hand inside of her chest and with a violent twist and pull ripped her heart right out. If this creature was ever at one time a togurtan female that it had been twisted by some evil power into the animal it now was.

Taking another deep breath Talis attempted to rid her mind of the gruesome images that plagued her during the day and focus on the force. But even that, the flow of the force seemed more out of balance than before. It was harder, more difficult for her and the other healers to use the force to help heal the wounded and she didn't know why. It was almost as if the force was resisting her but that just didn't make sense. Maybe it was the fact that she like so many other Jedi could feel the darkside of the force growing strong and the lightside of the force subsequently grew weaker.

It was terrifying to think that the darkside could grow so strong in such a short time and with no viable explanation. Shaking her head Talis sighed, she couldn't focus enough for meditation. She had too much on her mind and after a few moments she decided to seek the council of Master Yoda. Maybe he could help clear her mind. Standing up and walking out of the room of a thousand fountains Talis started to look for the Grand Jedi Master.

After twenty minutes of searching she found Master Yoda inside one of the meditation rooms. She waited for a moment before pressing the button that made a soft chime inside of the room. After a few seconds the door slid open and she saw the small green Jedi Master sitting down in the center of the room.

The green Jedi master opened her eyes and looked at her "something on your mind have you?" he asked. Talis nodded her head and sat down on one of the chairs "Yes master Yoda" she said brushing some of the hair out of her face. "Wish to share do you?" the grand jedi master asked.

The healer nodded and took a breath to calm her nerves, the dream still unnerving her. "You've felt it haven't you Master Yoda, the darkside is growing…it's so strong now I fear for the Jedi Order" she said. The elder Jedi nodded "sense the growing darkness I do sense the chaos in the galaxy I do. Clouded the future is uncertain of what is to come I am."

Jedi healer Talis sighed "Master yoda…I'm uneasy about all of this. I've been having dream…or visions of the future I can't be certain of which but there full of pain and so much death."

Yoda sighed and thought for a moment "yes similar visions I have had, disturbing these visions are influenced the darkside have no doubt I do. Trust in the force we must" he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _What are you doing here Ashla!?"_ Bogan snarled glaring at the glowing ball of light had just appeared in front of her. Bogan had been enjoying her meditation basking in the anguish of the galaxy after several hours of training her vessel.

" _Bogan why are you doing this? You're causing so much pain throughout the galaxy"_ Ashla asked.

Bogan growled " _you stabbed me in the back!"_ Bogan snapped.

" _No Bogan I didn't it wasn't my fault"_ Ashla protested " _please Bogan don't go down this path, don't destroy everything we built and the lives we created because of what happened"_

" _You betrayed me for them! You made me into what I am today and now. Now I will destroy everything you hold dear and make you watch and then; then I wipe your existence from the face of the galaxy"_ Bogan spat enrage and flared her power.

The orb dimmed and flickered for a moment underneath the weight of Bogan's intense rage before brightening back up. _"Bogan how many times must I tell you that what happened was not my fault. I didn't order them to attack you, please Bogan…"_

" _Enough!" Bogan shouted loudly. "No more of your lies Ashla, I will destroy everything you hold dear and finally Ashla, my dear other half"_ she said mockingly. " _I will be free from you"_ she said waving her hand and the orb vanished from her sight.

Opening her eyes Bogan took a deep breath and looked down at her sleeping vessel. "Soon my dear" she said stroking Ahsoka's head "soon it will all be over" as the tendrils spread a little further over her body.


End file.
